We Weren't Crazy
by LunaRoo
Summary: Owen Grady and his wife Sasha have been through a lot after being married for ten years. But Owen's job at Jurassic World proves to be one of the strangest events so far. The couple never expected to be living next door to a massive theme park and raising Velociraptors in their house, but somehow that's what their life turned into. [Established Owen Grady/OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! I saw Jurassic World the other day and absolutely loved it! This fic idea was nagging at me, so I gave in and wrote it. I am aware that Owen is paired with Claire in the movie, but this ignores that. It will eventually follow the movie, but for now it will focus on Owen and his wife, (my OC, Sasha), and their life in Jurassic World, along with the Raptors training and growth from hatchling to fully grown like in the movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sasha Grady had been married to Owen Grady for ten years. And in that ten years, they had been through a lot. Owen going to war in the Navy after college, and then moving down to the outskirts of Costa Rica after Owen was hired to 'train dinosaurs' at the new Jurassic World theme park. At first she was skeptical, not sure if taking a huge chance and moving down there was worth it. But she went with him anyways; the love that the couple shared was absolutely unbreakable.

They had met during college, falling in love with each other over the course of their freshman year. After, they dated for an additional three years before Owen popped the big question. Sasha said yes, and they ended up living in a remote mountain town in northern Virginia. And then everything began. Owen went off to war, and Sasha held down the fort, eventually earning her Doctorate in Psychology. When Owen returned, the job offer from Jurassic World came. They had 'saw his skills in the Navy and respected the degrees he earned in college', and invited him to come work and study and observe the dinosaurs. They hadn't, at the time, specified which species. But they moved anyway, all expenses paid, to a bungalow on the outskirts of Isla Nublar. It was quite romantic at first. Just the two of them, no neighbors, nothing. Until Owen got his assignment and began working more often.

Because Sasha didn't know what to do when her husband came back to the bungalow with four dinosaur eggs.

Velociraptors, to be exact.

It was a early April morning when Owen called her out of the house. She had just made her morning coffee and was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and one of Owen's large t-shirts, but she walked out onto the small deck, searching the yard for her husband.

"Owen? Where are you?" She called, pushing a strand of red hair behind her ear. Sasha had a waist-length mane of rich, curly, wine colored red hair. It made her look smaller, which was almost impossible considering she only stood at five foot one inch.

"Over here." Owen's voice came from around the corner, so Sasha followed it around to the back of the house, where she found her husband sitting on the ground, setting up what looked like a big incubator. He smiled up at her from his place on the ground and stood, kissing her lips quickly. "Morning babe."

Sasha smiled back. "Good morning. So, what did you want to show me?"

Owen grinned, and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards the Jurassic World Jeep that was parked a few yards away. "Come here. I brought something for you."

Sasha raised an eyebrow as she let Owen lead her to the Jeep. She could practically feel the excitement radiating off of him, which was unusual, considering Owen was usually fairly mellow. He pulled open the passenger door of the Jeep, and opened one of four bags that were on the floor, wrapped in bubble wrap and an electric blanket. "What are those?"

Smiling, Owen lifted an egg out of one of the bags, holding it out in his hands. "My assignment."

Sasha reached out and touched the egg's surface, gently rubbing her fingers across it. "Are these... Dinosaur eggs?"

Owen nodded. "The lab said something was wrong with the DNA they injected, and wanted to get rid of them. But I didn't want them to just be destroyed, so I offered to hatch them and raise them. Maybe see if I can train them."

Sasha looked up at Owen. "Is it another Triceratops?" She asked. Owen had raised a triceratops calf a few months back, but eventually it grew too big to wander their property anymore so they had to put it back with the others in the petting area.

"Uh, not exactly..." Owen replied. Sasha paused. She knew that tone.

"What is it then?" She pressed. Owen scratched the back of his head.

"Raptors. Velociraptors."

Sasha's jaw almost dropped. "Owen..."

He turned to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise they won't be dangerous. I'm only gonna keep them until I see how they respond to human interaction. Then they'll go in a holding pen."

Sasha sighed, looking up at Owen, who pleaded through his deep green eyes. "Ok. Just please be careful with them. As long as it stays Velociraptors and you don't come home with a T-Rex, I think I'll live."

Owen smiled, and spun his tiny wife around, hugging her tightly. He pressed a deep kiss against her mouth, and Sasha's arms wound themselves around his neck as she pushed onto her toes. "I promise no T-Rexes." He murmured against her lips.

Sasha placed her hands on his cheeks. "Good. Now come on. Let's go for breakfast." Sasha said, standing on her tippy-toes and placing a soft kiss on Owen's forehead.

Sasha helped her husband move the eggs into the incubator, and turned it on, allowing the eggs to resume their growth. The couple then walked back into the bungalow hand-in-hand, and Sasha dressed, combing her hair through quickly. Owen walked back into the bedroom as she pulled a loose gray tank top over her head, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Sasha leaned back against his chest, Owen digging his nose into her soft hair.

"Where do you want to go for breakfast?" He murmured, moving his head down near hers.

"Is that one place down on Main Street still there? The one that had the really good omelets?"

Owen furrowed his brow. "The Brachiosaurus Buffet?"

Sasha nodded, turning around in his arms. "Yeah. They had the best food."

Owen looked around the bedroom quickly. "Cool. Let me change my shirt and we can head out. I have to take the Jeep back and get my bike anyway." Sasha nodded, and walked to her closet, pulling a pair of jean shorts out. She swapped them out with her pajama shorts, and headed to the bathroom, where Owen was splashing water on his face.

"Ready to go?" He asked, switching off the tap.

"Yep. Let me grab my bag." Sasha snatched her small purse from the far side of their small bed, and followed Owen to the Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasha and Owen were sat down at a corner booth inside the 'Brachiosaurus Buffet'. It was the recommended breakfast place for tourists, and came in meal packages, making it extremely busy in the mornings. But the staff knew them, and placed them as far away from the crowds and tables of bustling tourists. They headed up to the buffet line, where parents were slapping their kids' hands away from plates and desserts, and others just looked exhausted.

"Looks like a big influx today." Owen commented, picking up a plate from the mile-high stack.

"I talked to Lois from the ticket gate yesterday, and she said today and tomorrow are some of the biggest sales of the year. The first Vulcanodon egg is due to hatch today." Sasha said, using a spatula to put a ham and cheese omelet on her plate. Owen wrinkled his nose at it; he wasn't a fan of eggs. Instead, he served himself two biscuits and covered them in gravy, along with a large cup of orange juice. At the end of the line, one of Sasha's friends that worked as a waitress, Emily, was replacing the tin of bacon.

"Look at Emily comin' in with fresh bacon. My hero!" Owen exclaimed. Emily rolled her eyes at the trainer, and looked to Sasha.

"Hey Sash. Did you hear about the Vulcanodon egg?" Emily asked, leaning slightly on the end of the buffet.

"Yeah. Lois told me that's why there's so many people." Sasha replied, stealing a piece of bacon from Owen's plate and setting it on her own.

"You going to watch it hatch? I was thinking-"

Owen cut Emily off. "You were thinking? Wow that's a big step." He teased. Owen and Emily had a playful relationship, always poking fun at each other.

"I was thinking about going but I don't know yet." Emily finished, glaring at Owen. Sasha nodded.

"I wasn't planning on going, but let me know if you do. I'll come up if you decide to go." Sasha told her. Emily nodded, and bid them goodbye, walking off to tend to the customers. Owen sat down first, unrolling his utensils from the napkin.

"So did you just go to the lab this morning?" Sasha asked, cutting into her omelet. Owen swallowed, and wiped his hand on his napkin.

"I went with Max for his ride around the park in the chopper, and then stopped by the lab after because Max got called down to dispose of the eggs." He answered. Sasha placed another forkful of omelet into her mouth, glancing at all the tourists.

"What else did you have planned today?" She asked.

Owen shrugged. "Greg from the Triceratops petting farm had a couple loose ones this morning. We were gonna head out to the valley and round them up. And who knows how long that'll take." He half grumbled. Sasha chuckled, sipping her orange juice.

"Greg just loves dragging you along, doesn't he?" Greg was a very... talkative guy. He liked to talk about the dinosaurs and their health, and then the gossip about the staff. For Owen, who was generally a short-spoken, sarcastic person, it was hard to deal with.

"Yep. We'll probably spend two hours getting out there, four rounding them up and getting them back, and then another three so he can tell me who's sleeping with who." Owen said, finishing off his biscuits. Sasha smiled at her husband, and rubbed his arm gently.

"Well, I'm helping Zoe with the Mosasaurus Shows today, but I think you'll make it. Greg's just trying to be friendly."

"Too friendly if you ask me"

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Sasha and Owen made their way home quickly, both eager to escape the crowds of people. Sasha rode on the back of Owen's bike, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. She didn't mind the bike, but she wasn't particularly fond of it. Owen had been in two accidents with it since moving to Isla Nublar. Neither were grave injuries, just bumps and bruises, but Sasha still worried.

When they arrived home, Owen checked the raptor eggs, and Sasha changed into clothes that were nice enough for her to walk in front of ten thousand people. Zoe, who usually ran the Mosasaurus show, had a sore throat, so she asked Sasha to step in. Sasha wasn't technically employed by Jurassic World, but everyone knew her through Owen, and she helped out around when they were short-handed, which was more often than you'd think in a big theme park like Jurassic World.

"Sash, what time is the last Mosasaurus show today?" Owen's deep voice echoed through the cabin, and Sasha followed it to the small living room area. When she entered,he was facing the window away from her.

"I'm not sure, why?" Sasha replied, buttoning the front of the light purple button up she was pulling on. Owen turned slowly, cradling something in his hands. Sasha froze, and then heard soft chirping sounds. "Is that..?"

Owen smiled and nodded. "One hatched. I think I'm gonna call her Blue."

Sasha walked towards her husband slowly, looking at the tiny dinosaur cradled in his hands. The velociraptor was a grayish green color all over, with a lighter underside; a long blue streak that went from her eyes to her tail on both sides. Its long tail had wrapped itself around Owen's thumb, and tiny clawed hands were clinging to his calloused fingers. But the mesmerizing thing about her were her beautiful golden eyes that watched Owen with something akin to affection, but looked at her with fear and anger. Sasha reached out towards it, only to have its tiny teeth snap at her finger, nipping the end. "Ow!" She pulled her finger back and pouted up at Owen. "She bit me."

Owen furrowed his brow. "She's been pretty calm up until now." He looked at his wife. "Maybe she doesn't like you." He teased, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. A chirp came from the dinosaur as it watched the exchange, and something in its eyes changed.

"Did she just… comprehend that?" Sasha asked, moving a finger towards it. This time, the velociraptor sniffed her finger, looking from her to Owen, and then rubbed its tiny snout against her wrist. She looked up at Owen and cooed. "Awwww… look at the baby raptor." Sasha petted its head gently, and turned her gaze back up to her husband, eyes wide.

"I'm gonna start training as soon as they all hatch. I'm gonna see how their packs are formed, and how they interact as they grow. It'll be an interesting study." Owen told her, stroking the creature's neck. Sasha looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You're just excited to have dinosaurs as pets." She deadpanned, placing her hands on her hips. Owen looked at her innocently, but it split into a grin.

"Yeah, that is definitely part of it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week later, all four eggs had hatched.

And a month later, Sasha was beyond exhausted. Owen had convinced her to let the raptors in the house at night and during the day, where they basically lived as chihuahua sized dogs. He had them trained well enough already where they knew that him and Sasha weren't food. But he knew that was going to be short-lived, because when they matured, they were going to grow into their hunting instincts. They had already resulted in over eighty stitches for Owen, between getting bitten and scratched. He now had three evenly placed and sized scars down the left side of his chest due to one of Echo's fits while washing the dirt off her. He still had stitches stretching across his chest, beginning at his right shoulder and ending in the middle of his stomach. That was the start of a long list of injuries Owen could obtain during the raptors' adolescence.

For now, the girls lived in a small corner of the living room, where Owen had created a structure much like what a kid would make a 'tent' out of. It was a blanket, tacked to the wall, and pulled all the way to the floor with flaps so they could go in and have a relatively large area to sleep and play. The raptors, named Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie, favored Owen, probably due to his status as the group's 'alpha'. Sasha wasn't fond of the idea of Owen being the 'alpha', especially when they grew bigger, but he assured her that he'd be fine. Blue, who was the oldest by a day, was considered the beta. But the raptors were very… curious. Everytime they heard a new noise in the house, they all came running, butting heads and tripping over one another. When Sasha had sprayed her hairspray, all four came tumbling into the bathroom, sticking their tongues out, revealing their razor-sharp teeth, and tasted the spray. All of the velociraptors had reacted badly, sneezing and shaking their heads to rid themselves of the taste.

One night, around midnight, the security team was running monthly perimeter checks, (They had to be after hours so guests wouldn't be hindered in their activities), and had blown by the house in a loud, rumbling, group of ATVs, Jeeps, and helicopters. As soon as the roar of the first helicopter went over, the door to Owen and Sasha's bedroom was nudged open. The couple were both out cold, Sasha laying in a relatively normal position on her side and Owen beside her, his face buried in her hair, cool cheek resting against her neck. Ever since he returned from the Navy, Owen moved around a lot in his sleep, so it wasn't unusual for Sasha to wake up being held to his chest, or for Owen to be draped over her torso.

But it was unusual to feel a small third body worming its way onto the bed. It was the soft whimpering chirps that woke Sasha. She blinked sleepily, brushing a hand over Owen's hair as she stretched, and looked down at the body that was clawing its way onto the bed. Sasha yawned, and gently shook Owen's broad shoulder.

"Babe, wake up." She watched as the velociraptor made its way onto the bed on started walking up slowly, tail dragging and eyes alight with fear. Owen groggily lifted his head, hitting Sasha in the jaw. "Ouch." She mumbled.

"Sorry." Owen muttered. "Is it morning already?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. I think someone is scared of the security guys." She motioned at the dinosaur, who Owen quickly identified as Charlie, and glanced at the window. "They're still gonna be here checking the fence for an hour or so."

Owen groaned. "What's wrong, Charlie?" He held a hand out towards the velociraptor, who instead walked up and settled itself right between their chests. Sasha looked to her husband, flabbergasted. These were dinosaurs, why was it acting like a housecat? Charlie moved against Owen's bare chest, obviously seeking out heat. He glanced down at her, making sure the bandages over his stitches were tight.

"Owen, take her to the living room please." Sasha murmured.

"Charlie's fine, she can stay." He replied, running a hand down the dinosaur's neck. Sasha shook her head.

"Owen, I'm not gonna share my bed with a dinosaur."

"You share it with me."

"You're not a dinosaur."

Owen laughed and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed and snatching Charlie up. He picked up one of his sweatshirts off the floor, ignoring the tightness and tugging from his stitches, wrapping the dinosaur in it, and taking it out to the living room and put it in the 'tent' with her sisters. He grunted as one of her claws caught the gauze over his chest and pulled it away, and he felt the stitches pull, causing his to flinch. Holding his chest, he watched as the four girls made a huddle, and hid from the sound, surrounded by their alpha's scent that emanated from the sweatshirt. Owen peeped his head in, giving all four a look, eight golden eyes watching him intently, waiting for a command or praise. He smiled.

"Goodnight girls."

Sasha looked to the door as it shut gently, signaling Owen's return. Light suddenly flooded the room, and Sasha covered her eyes. She opened her mouth to protest, but Owen's pained, shaky exhale stopped her.

"Owen? What's wrong?" Sasha sat up, looking at her husband. But she ended up taking in the sight of him standing by the door, picking at the now bloody bandages around his chest. She stood quickly, and batted his hands away gently. Sasha peeled the bandage back, revealing three long scratches that were all healing well, except the middle one which had tore open at the end. Owen breathed deep out his nose, and gestured towards the closet.

"There's a staple gun in my bag. Grab it and staple this shut." He instructed. Sasha looked up at Owen.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously, piling her hair onto her head in a messy bun. Owen nodded.

"There's some local anesthetic spray in there too. Just spray it on."

Sasha walked to the closet and dug through Owen's bag, finding the tools. She followed his instructions, flinching as the staples secured to his skin. After, she wrapped fresh bandages around his chest and shoulder so it stayed secure. Owen dug two Advil out of the medicine cabinet and swallowed them dry, switching the lights off.

"Better?" Sasha murmured as he sat next to her on the bed. Owen yawned, his jaw clicking as it did every time he opened it widely.

"Yeah, thanks to my beautiful wife." He grinned, wrapping an arm around Sasha. She chuckled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Good, because I honestly had no idea how to do that." Sasha laughed.

"You did great." Owen tugged her down onto the bed, laying with one arm around her waist. "Come on, let's go to bed."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

The next day, Sasha persuaded Owen to go back up to the medical center to get re-stitched; the staples she had put in the night before not holding the wound closed as well as it should've been. She had to stay at the house to keep an eye on the raptors. Not that they'd wander far, not being able to hunt yet, and knowing that the alpha always came back. Other employees and people in the park had been informed about the raptors and where they were currently being kept, and it spread like wildfire. Neither Sasha or Owen could walk into the park without being bombarded by workers and handlers, asking questions about the tiny carnivores currently residing in the Grady home.

Sasha was hanging clothes on a clothesline when a car pulled up. The woman driving was a familiar face: Claire Dearing. She was the parks 'operations manager'. When the driver's door swung open, Claire stepped out in her stilettos and signature white outfit. Sasha continued hanging clothes, and Claire walked over with a professional air, glancing around the property.

"Good morning Dr. Grady." Claire greeted with a forced smile. Sasha glanced at Claire. She hadn't heard her doctor title used in a long time, and it made her feel old.

"Please don't call me 'Dr.' Makes me feel old. It's Sasha." She said, wringing out one of Owen's Henleys and hanging it on the line. Claire nodded, and addressed her again.

"Sasha, it has come to the attention of the park and business that we are lacking a psychologist on site. For a business of this magnitude, with employees living on the island and no counseling for tourists or employees, it looks very bad. And with that, I'm here to offer you a job." She explained. Sasha paused, looking at the red-haired woman.

"What job exactly?" She pushed her shirt sleeves up to her elbows.

Claire held out a folder for Sasha. "You'd be the island's only psychologist. Doing everything from business consulting to therapy for anyone who needs it. It's all in the folder, along with a number for you to call if you accept."

The shorter woman opened up the folder and flipped through the pages. "I'll look this over tonight. I do want the job, but we have the raptors here right now so one of us always has to be here to make sure they don't go anywhere." Sasha told her. Claire looked at the bungalow and then to Sasha.

"Where is Mr. Grady?" She asked. Sasha closed the folder.

"He had to go to the medical center to get his stitches redone. Four popped out last night." She said.

"Were his injuries sustained due to the raptors?" Claire asked. Sasha furrowed her brow.

"Yeah…?"

Claire nodded. "You two are brave people." She glanced at her watch. "But I have to be going. Give me a call later when you've thought about the offer."

"Will do."

Claire left, and Owen pulled up on his bike a few minutes later. Sasha looked him over as he stepped off, hanging his vest on the handlebars. He wore black jeans along with a tight blue long sleeve that accentuated the thick muscle across his back, shoulders and down his arms, but the bandages that were wrapped across his chest were also visible.

"What was the boss here for?" He asked, pushing the bike over near the picnic table. Sasha picked up the folder and held it out to him.

"She offered me a job as a psychologist. I'd be on call for everything from 'business consulting to counseling.'" Sasha explained. Owen nodded, scanning the folder.

"Do you want to do it?" He asked. Sasha walked towards him.

"Yes. I haven't practiced psychology in a long time, but I want to."

Owen moved to reply, but stopped as the door of the bungalow swung open, and four little reptiles rushed out, chittering and chirping happily. Sasha smiled as they came running to Owen, rubbing their heads against his calves. He bent down, scratching them under the chin and picking Blue up carefully.

"I think you should. These guys can only stay here for a little longer anyway." Owen said, setting the dinosaur back down.

"Ok. There's a number in there I'll have to call later to confirm." Sasha told him. Looking down at his bandaged body, she traced a hand over Owen's chest gently, feeling his muscle ripple beneath her touch. "How's the stitches?"

"Better. Doc says they can come out in three days since they've already been in for four." He answered. Sasha nodded.

"Good."

The raptors began chirping again, and the couple looked down. Owen went into alpha mode, making a fist. "Eyes up." He commanded. The raptors all stopped and looked to him as he spread his fingers, and threw his hand down. "Go!" Sasha watched the raptors run back towards the house, and then looked to Owen. "What?" He asked.

Sasha smiled playfully. "Nothing. It's just kinda hot when you have a husband who can train dinosaurs." She traced a finger down his arm, and Owen grinned.

"Really? How hot?" He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her to him gently so as not to hurt his stitches. Bringing her face close to his so their lips were almost touching, she licked her lips.

"Very."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the support/favorites/follows! This chapter is mostly just Owen/Sasha and the raptors, so I hope you enjoy!**

 _"We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in. Baby, we were a lot of things, but we weren't crazy..."_

 _-Josh Gracin_

 **Chapter 4**

Sasha started her Psychologist job the following week.

It was more calls than she anticipated, and she found herself running around the park constantly. Some employees who had had accidents need therapy to help deal with stress, and others were in disputes with their managers or bosses. The disputes were easily settled, talking with the staff usually lessened tension and made people happier. Occasionally, there was a mentally handicapped person who managed to wander out of their group's sight, and Sasha was called to help until the group could be located. She was called everywhere from the park's opening time at six A.M., to closing time at eleven. Having random calls all over the park made it hard to get good meal times in. She had sat down for lunch with Owen twice since starting her job, and she only managed to eat part of a sandwich or bowl of soup before having to get on the move again.

Owen had been training the raptors more, and they were getting more unpredictable, though they did obey commands. When they hit three months, Echo had ran at Sasha one day when she arrived home, causing Sasha to slam the door to the house closed and call for Owen. When the pack's alpha had arrived, Echo backed off and watched Owen's hand signals as he commanded her to stand down. Truth be told, the raptors scared Sasha. A lot. It wasn't an unreasonable fear, considering the fact that they, at the size of a St. Bernard, could kill her without a second thought. But they weren't going after her all the time; only when she showed up unannounced would they screech and charge. Owen had told her they were working on a raptor enclosure currently, so the dinosaurs would only be in the house for another three weeks or so. It was a bit chaotic, and the raptors like to gnaw on anything they could get their claws on, to break off their baby teeth so the new ones could grow in.

"Delta, give me my boot!"

"Blue, get off the couch."

"Charlie, quit openin' the fridge."

"Echo, quiet your screechin'."

Sasha sat in a lawn chair on the porch, listening as Owen talked to the raptors from inside the cabin. She chuckled, and stood from her chair. She had been laying out, trying to tan a little more. It was Sunday, a 'slow day' for the park, (and by slow they meant around twelve thousand people instead of fifteen thousand), so Sasha didn't have as many calls as normal. Owen had just gotten back from checking on the raptor enclosure progress, and it was the first time he saw his wife actually relaxing since she started working. Walking into the house, she couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Owen was sitting on the couch, in a game of tug-of-war with Delta, who had the foot of one of his square-toed cowboy boots in her mouth, tugging playfully. The dinosaur seemed like it was getting frustrated that it couldn't get the boot, and started chattering angrily.

Blue, Charlie, and Echo were sitting on the ground in the corner, watching them with hard reptilian gazes. Blue in particular had a piercing gaze- Sasha had told Owen that she was always trying to figure people out; to discern whether or not they were a threat.

"Honey, I think the dinosaur is gonna win." Sasha said, watching as Owen grappled with the boot, trying to hold on. Owen looked up, not having noticed her presence until she said something. That was enough to give Delta a chance, and she gave a firm tug, making him relinquish his hold on the boot.

"Damn. Delta, want food?" Owen said, hoping she'd forget about her new chew toy. Sasha sat on the couch next to him as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a ziploc bag with bacon in it. He waved it and all four came running over, Delta dropping the boot right in front of him. Owen snatched it up, and put it behind him. "Eyes up." The raptors all focused on his closed hand, and watched intently. "Ok, down."

The raptors had been taught 'down' when the tent was still big enough. 'Down' was the command Owen used to get them to lay in the corner under the tent. Now, they all would just run and tumble over each other into the corner.

"They're still listening really well." Sasha commented. Owen leaned back.

"Yeah, but they're getting… wilder. They're developing more hunting instincts. When I woke up they were watchin' us. Had us cornered. I thought I could give them another couple weeks but they're maturing faster now. I wish the scientist had warned me how fast they grow up." Owen told Sasha, his last sentence laced with malice. She recognized his distaste for the scientists instantly. Ever since he rescued the raptor eggs, he had a bit of hatred brewing for them.

"How's the enclosure going?" Sasha asked. Owen draped an arm across the back of the couch, pulling Sasha to him with the other. She laid her head against his shoulder, tracing the puckered scar from Echo that she could feel through his shirt.

"Good. The raptors can probably be moved there in around four or five days. There's the man in charge of the construction and habitat, Barry, who's a good guy. But there's a couple of interns who don't have common sense." Owen said, playing with the ends of Sasha's hair.

"I'm sure they'll come around. Just don't scare them off." She looked up at Owen, whose face was twisted into one of innocence.

"Scare them off?" Owen questioned. Sasha rolled her eyes, sitting up and placing a hand on his thigh.

"You can be a little intimidating to new workers. Did you know that Frank was scared of you when he was an intern and you were in charge of the Dilophosaurus?" She asked. Owen furrowed his brow.

"Frank… Do I know a Frank?" He rubbed his chin.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Short, black hair, big glasses?"

Owen smiled as if remembering a good time. "Oh, yeah. Squirt. Nice guy. The Dilo didn't like 'im though."

Sasha shook her head with a chuckle. "And is that why you were mean to him?"

Owen shrugged. "Animals are good judges of character."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Later that week, it was time to release the raptors into their new enclosure. Sasha was happy to have their house back to just the two of them, but she would miss having the little- well, large now- reptiles running around. She could tell Owen was going to miss them too. He had been dragging all morning, and when it finally came time to load the raptors into the transport truck, he hesitated, but kept going. The new enclosure was a little less than a mile down the road from their house, so it wasn't extremely far since Owen would be working with them still. When they arrived, the driver back up the truck to the entry gate.

"Ready?" Sasha asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and squeezing Owen's hand.

"Yeah I guess." He sighed, undoing his and following her out the door.

"Owen, they're gonna be fine." Sasha assured him. Owen nodded.

"I know. It is gonna be really quiet at home. And empty" He commented. Sasha agreed, following him to the back door of the truck. "But, an empty house isn't always a bad thing." Owen nudged Sasha playfully.

Sasha raised an eyebrow, setting her aviators over her eyes. "Down boy."

When they reached the back of the truck, Owen slid the door up, revealing the four raptors. Despite their ferocious expressions, he could see the fear in their eyes. "It's alright girls." He said, holding out bacon strips to coax them out of the trailer and into their new habitat. Sasha watched from behind Owen, not having enough room between the truck and the fence to stand next to him.

The raptors hopped out of the truck, chittering with curiosity and cocking their heads. Owen nodded towards the habitat, and the raptors seemed to communicate with each other again before taking off towards the trees and exotic plants. Sasha set a hand on Owen's back, and stood on her toes, resting her chin on his shoulder. "They still listen to you."

Owen nodded, "They always will, I hope."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Owen and Sasha laid in bed later that night after realizing how nice an empty house really could be. Sasha was laying on her back, Owen's muscled body draped over her own, lips laying soft kisses down her neck. She arched her back against his body as Owen brought his lips back to hers.

"Mmmm…" He muttered against her lips. Owen moved his head, pushing his nose against her neck.

"What?" Sasha murmured, running her hands through his hair gently. Owen nuzzled her hair, breathing deeply.

"You smell good."

Sasha laughed, running her hands down his chest. "Owen, I smell like sex and sweat."

He shrugged. "I like it. Kind of… sexy." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"You are one of the strangest men I've ever met, Mr. Brady." She said, pushing his hair away from his forehead. He smirked down at her.

"You love it."

"Can't deny that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, you guys rock! A lot of positive feedback=more chapters! This is where the action sort of starts, so take notes and make connections, because everything will eventually come together. This is gonna be an original story of mine with Owen and Sasha, but there will be later chapters/ a sequel where I follow the Jurassic World movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5**

The raptors had been in their new enclosure for three days when Sasha got a call. She was just leaving from mediating a business meeting when her phone started buzzing from her pocket. Sasha shuffled her papers around, reaching for her phone, while trying to keep from dropping paperwork everywhere. Fishing the phone out of her pocket, she pressed answer.

"Dr. Sasha Grady, how may I help you?"

 _"_ _Sasha?"_ A familiar voice- Barry, Owen's friend that helped with the raptors- drifted through the speaker.

"Hey Barry, what's up?" She asked, pressing the phone between her shoulder and her ear. Barry sighed from the other end.

 _"_ _There was an accident. An intern opened the gates and just walked in without hesitation. Owen ran after him and got him out, but the guy seems to be in shock or something. The medics recommended we call you down and find out what's wrong."_ Barry explained. Medics? Why were there medics?

Sasha took a shaky breath. "Barry, is Owen okay?"

 _"_ _He's fine Sasha. He's trying to talk to the guy, but all he's got so far is spit in the face."_ The man replied. Sasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, when you said medics it scared me. Um, give me like five minutes and I'll be over."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

When Sasha pulled up to the raptor enclosure in one of the Jeeps, the dinosaurs chittered at her, and she just glanced at them, walking over to the stable/holding area where she saw Owen and Barry talking. Neither took note of her presence until she walked to them.

"Where's the guy, and what's his name?" Sasha asked. Owen and Barry both turned to her, serious looks on their faces. Owen motioned to the other side of the holding area, where she could see a young man, no older than twenty-one, with brown hair and glazed over eyes. As she headed towards him, Owen grasped her arm gently, concern shining in his eyes.

"His name is Brett, but I don't want you getting too close to him." Owen said quietly, taking a couple steps to close the distance between them. Sasha grabbed both his hands.

"I'll be fine." She pecked his lips. "Promise." Owen hesitantly released her and she walked around the building. Owen followed her closely, keeping an eye on the young man. She knelt in front of him, looking at his glazed over eyes.

"Brett, can you hear me?" Sasha said softly, looking at the man. Surprisingly, he turned to her.

"Yes." His eyes focused on her face, and he smiled lazily. "You're pretty."

Owen bristled behind her, but Sasha ignored his protectiveness. "Brett, my name is Dr. Grady. Could you tell me why you walked in with the Velociraptors?"

"He called me. Told me to do it. And he's telling me to do stuff now…because you're one of the doctors and… a _woman_." Brett told her, putting emphasis on the word woman while looking her over up and down, eyes lingering on her chest.

"What's he telling you to do?" Sasha asked, standing up in front of Owen. The intern glanced at her husband, but his eyes quickly flicked back to her.

"He's telling me to do things.. _with you_ …. to-" Brett was abruptly cut off as Owen snapped and lunged at him, slamming the younger man against the wall.

"I don't care if you've got freakin' Jesus himself inside you. You don't talk about _my wife_ like that. Ever." Owen growled, dropping Brett back into a heap on the ground. The kid started laughing hysterically, and Owen grabbed Sasha's arm, pulling her away.

"Owen…" She trailed off, looking up at his infuriated face as Barry walked over.

"So?"

"He's screwed up in the head. That's what's wrong with him." Owen stated. Sasha placed a hand on his back, and looked to the two men.

"He's obviously bipolar and schizophrenic. That kinda jumped out at me. But what I wanna know is why the company would allow someone with a mental illness that severe to receive an internship where he'd be working with large, carnivorous animals." Sasha said. Owen tilted his head, looking towards her.

"Could he have ran out of meds?" Sasha shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. A company with attractions this dangerous and life-threatening should not be hiring anyone with a mental illness- treated or not." She said firmly. "I'm gonna call Claire when we get home and find out what the hell is going on. For now, take him to the medical center, and tell Dr. Roberts to have his airlifted home. Have them find out where he's from. I'm gonna write him out a prescription for antipsychotics and a recommendation that he be placed in psychiatric care when he gets home." Barry nodded and walked over to Brett, while Owen walked with her to the Jeep to get her prescription pad. Most psychologists weren't authorized to write prescriptions, but she had passed basic psychiatry classes that allowed her to. Owen opened the Jeep door, and Sasha watched him carefully. "You know, you didn't have to go after him like that."

"Yeah I did. After he said that, I just couldn't take it. What makes him say shit like that?" Owen kicked at the gravel with the toe of his boots.

"It's a disease, babe. He can't help it." Sasha answered, scribbling down words onto her script.

"So that thing about Doctor handwriting is true?" Owen teased, lightening the mood.

"I guess." She signed off on the bottom, and looked up at her husband's face. Spotting an eyelash threatening to fall into his eye, Sasha reached towards him. "Hold still." Owen froze as Sasha plucked the hair off of his eyelid and brushed it away. He wrinkled his nose, and sneezed, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"I didn't see that one coming." Owen said, causing Sasha to chuckle and gently push him so she could get around. He stepped in her way, causing the doctor to put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Owen."

"Sasha."

"That's _Dr. Grady_ to you." She teased, poking him in the chest. Owen raised an eyebrow, grasping her at the hips, yanking her towards him. Sasha made a surprised sound, and giggled as she tumbled into Owen's chest. "Owen, I'm working. Keep it PG."

His chest rumbled with laughter, and she felt him toying with the bottom of her button-up. "Whatever. I'm the alpha, I'm in charge."

"Not with me." Sasha whispered, poking his nose. Walking around him, she and Owen made their way back to Barry's truck, where they would be loading Brett. "I'm gonna head out. You guys will be good with all the medical stuff?"

Owen nodded. "Yes, _Dr. Grady_." He said sarcastically. Sasha sauntered up to him, eyes locked the entire time, and folded the prescription paper in half. She pulled open one of the pockets on the front of his vest and slid the prescription in, letting her hands slide down his chest.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, the Doctor has places to be."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Sasha had talked her way into a meeting with Claire, leaving the subject unspecified. She had Brett's file in hand; Owen had dug it out of the truck for her. Claire had instructed her to come down to the control room, where they could talk in her office. Stepping out of the elevator into the darkened, she spotted Claire instantly. The woman turned, catching Sasha's eye, and motioning towards a door on her left. Sasha followed, and shut the door behind her as Claire sat behind her desk, posture stiff as always.

"So, Dr. Grady, how may I help you?" Claire asked, folding her hands together on her lap.

"The interns, who selects them?" Sasha cut right to the chase, not wanting to waste her time with small talk.

"The interns? Normally, the Jurassic World Educational Board goes over them and selects three at a time. They read the files, see who is qualified where." Claire replied, her normal businesswoman facade remaining in place. Sasha raised her eyebrows, and slapped Brett's folder down on the table.

"Barry called me out to the raptor paddock today. This intern had opened the gates, and walked straight into the raptor pen, claiming 'he' told him to. When I arrived, he was barely responsive, and said inappropriate things about me. In my opinion, he's Bipolar and Schizophrenic. Now this guy has only been here for a week, but today was his first day at the raptor paddock. He said 'I'm one of the Doctors'. That means he knows what a psychiatrist or a psychologist is." Sasha explained.

Claire tilted her head, looking confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"Really? I'm trying to get it through your skull that the Educational Board hired a twenty-two year old man with severe Bipolar Disorder and Schizophrenia, and let him work at a massive theme park with dangerous and possibly deadly animals!" Sasha deadpanned, looking Claire dead in the eye.

"Ok, I'm sure this was all just a mistake. We'll have him sent home, and we'll compensate his family for any trouble this has caused." Claire told her, moving to stand. Sasha stood too.

"By 'compensate', do you mean 'pay off'? Trust me, I know, a big company like you can't let it get out that you voluntarily let a man with severe mental disorders work here and almost get killed because of that." Sasha was stopped in front of Claire, and despite that she stood six inches shorter than the other woman, she definitely was intimidating.

"We're done here." Claire said briskly, breezing out of her office back towards the control room.

Sasha made her way back into the elevator, still infuriated about Claire's seemingly nonchalant view of the situation. She pulled out her phone, and dialed Dr. Roberts.

 _"_ _Hello, Dr. Grady, how are you?"_ The man answered in his usually cheery voice.

"Not great, Dr. Roberts. I'm just checking in on the progress with Brett?"

 _"_ _Sure. I got the prescription for Haloperidol and gave it to him, but he's sleeping now_." He answered. Sasha nodded.

"Good. When will he be taken home?" She asked.

 _"_ _Tomorrow morning was the first time we have a chopper going out."_

"Great. Thank you Dr. Roberts."

 _"_ _My pleasure."_

Sasha hung up, walking out of the elevator. She looked around the lobby of the exploration center and sighed.

People really had no idea how many secrets were kept from them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys again for all the support, and I'm glad you like Owen and Sasha. Anyway, I woke up this morning with like 65 emails which always makes my day! And I read all of your reviews, and they make me sooooo happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 6**

Owen stood on the catwalk over his raptors, gripping the railing tightly. Ever since Brett had walked in three days ago, the dinosaurs had been confused. They didn't know why Owen had ran in and ran out so fast. and they didn't know who the other man was. And they had been less trusting, so he took to training them from above. From his position, he could see Delta and Charlie bickering in one corner, Echo drinking from the little watering hole, and Blue laying in another corner, eyes on him.

He chuckled at the thought of Blue understanding him, but she seemed to be quite attached to him. She knew the commands, and she knew when it was time to train, but she still watched him all the time. Owen was aware she was the Beta, so she would be in charge if he disappeared or if he got killed, but he didn't think she was worried about control. Something told him she could feel his stress. And he had enough. Brett walking into the paddock was enough to give anyone a heart attack, and then hearing the company had hired him with out regard to his medical records served to anger him even more. Blue stood as he released the railing and headed down to his truck. It was getting late, and he figured Sasha would probably be making food by then.

"Bye girls." He called quietly, catching their attention and causing them to chirp up at him. Owen made his way into the truck and maneuvered it down the road to his house, where he found Sasha standing on the porch with their small campfire grill, cooking what looked to be steak. Stepping out of the truck, Owen walked up the porch steps.

"You know you're the best wife ever, right?" Owen said, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Suck up." Sasha commented playfully. She wrinkled her nose as he pulled her close. "Ew, what were you doing today?"

Owen shrugged. "Cleaning the paddock."

Sasha nodded towards the house. "Go change, you smell like dinosaur."

Owen pushed himself closer to her. "How's that?" He laughed. Sasha couldn't help but laugh, though she managed to push him away.

"Owen, go! I don't wanna smell like sweaty dinosaur." She protested. Owen moved to peck her lips before walking inside, but she dodged it, wielding her grilling tongs out like a weapon. "Not until you change." Owen narrowed his eyes, toeing off his boots and walking into the house. Sasha chuckled as he disappeared inside. Turning back to the grill, she flipped the steaks over again and set the tongs down on the side. "Babe, can you bring me plates and stuff?" She called inside, holding the door with on hand and pushing around the steaks with the other.

Owen appeared at the end of the short hallway in nothing but a pair of Hawaiian print swim trunks. "Yeah." He walked towards the kitchen and pulled everything out, walking back out onto the porch and setting them on a table near Sasha.

Sasha looked him over, her eyes lingering on his chest before moving back up to his face. "Going for a swim?"

Owen glanced towards the ocean and the setting sun. "After dinner. Wanna join me?"

Sasha smiled. "Of course. And if you take over grilling, I can get dressed right now." She said, grinning up at him. Owen walked towards her slowly, and plucked the tongs from her hand.

"Go get dressed." He told her, placing a hand on Sasha's back and opening the door. His wife let out a chuckle, and headed towards their bedroom. Owen focused on grilling the steaks, and flipped them onto a plate, practically drooling at the sight. He walked to the small dining table on their deck, and set all the plates and utensils out. out. Sasha swung the door open at that moment, holding two towels and steak sauce. Owen paused, appreciating the sight of her American flag bikini and tanned skin.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Sasha said playfully, walking up to Owen. She stood on her toes and pecked him on the lips. But Owen wrapped an arm around her waist to prevent her from pulling away, and deepened the kiss before allowing her to pull away. "Wow. Someone's needy." Sasha teased. Owen glanced over at her as she sat down at the makeshift dining table.

"Just wanna appreciate my gorgeous wife."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

The following day, Sasha had very few calls, so she wandered about the park, stopping here and there to visit friends. Her last stop was at the petting area to see the triceratops that her and Owen raised, when she spotted Greg, who was in charge of the petting zoo, talking to a few tourists. He saw her and waved her over as the people proceeded through the petting area.

"Good morning, Dr. Grady! How are you?" Greg greeted. He was a taller man, standing around six foot one inch, with graying black hair, and a friendly face.

"Very good, Greg, how are you?" She said. He smiled.

"I'm fantastic. The lab hatched our newest baby yesterday, so she's in the pen over there. I assume you came to visit Ella?" Greg asked. Sasha nodded.

"Of course. I haven't seen her in a while."

Greg lead her over to the older Triceratops, where Sasha whistled for Ella. When she was a baby, Owen would always whistle to get her attention, so now she recognized that as the greeting from her former 'parents'. One of the Triceratops whipped its head up and trotted over, causing Sasha to smile.

"Hi girly. How are you?" Sasha asked, stroking over her bill-like mouth. Ella snorted, and Sasha giggled, petting her head. Ella looked around Sasha, tilting her huge head. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I think she's looking for Mr. Grady." Greg told her. Sasha facepalmed. Duh. She usually made Owen come with her whenever she visited.

"Sorry sweetie, Owen's working right now. But I'll make him come tomorrow. Pull him away from those mean raptors." Sasha cooed, rubbing the herbivores cheeks. Ella snorted and rubbed Sasha's cheek with her nose.

"If I may ask, how is the raptor project going?" Greg said, rubbing a short Stegosaurus as it clambered its way over and pushed its head against his hip.

"Good. They're very good listeners still, but Owen says they've been little weird ever since the incident with Brett, so he's been working from the catwalk." Sasha replied. Greg nodded. The incident with Brett had spread through the staff, so there was no keeping it quiet within the park.

Sasha chatted with Greg a bit more before bidding goodbye to both him and Ella, and heading out of the petting area. When she exited the gates, a woman with two small kids, a boy and a girl, stopped her.

"Excuse me, do you work here?" She asked. Sasha looked at her two kids.

"Yes, can I help you with something?"

The woman unfolded her Jurassic World brochure. "Yes, um, we were looking for the T-Rex habitat?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah, if you walk down the road and take a left, it's the first stairway on the right. There'll be a woman at the door greeting people, you can't miss it."

The woman thanked Sasha and scurried away. Pushing her hair out of her face, Sasha headed towards the exit where her Jeep was parked. It was already five o'clock, so she was planning to head home and relax before starting dinner.

"Sash!" She recognized Emily's voice and turned, spotting her friend outside of Margaritaville.

"Em! What's up?" Sasha asked. Emily held up a glass.

"My birthday, that's what! Get in here and party with us!"

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Owen was slightly nervous when Sasha wasn't home by nine o'clock and he hadn't received a call. He wasn't one to worry, but in a big theme park with dangerous animals, he sometimes did. Picking up his phone, he dialed Sasha. She answered quickly, though it sounded like she was somewhere loud.

 _"Hello?"_ She said, half-laughing. Owen furrowed his brow.

"Sash, where are you?" He asked. He could hear her talking to someone at the other end, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

 _"I'm in Margaritaville for Em's birthday. You should really come down and have a drink, babe. It'd be fun."_ Sasha giggled. Owen rubbed his forehead. Emily was always the culprit whenever Sasha ended up drunk and hungover.

"I am gonna come down, but not for a drink. I'm gonna come pick you up." Owen said.

" _Owennn..._ " Sasha protested.

"Sash, you have a staff meeting at seven A.M. tomorrow, and I have a vet coming for he raptors at seven. We both need to be coherent." Owen said, walking out to his truck.

 _"Finee. Emily will be mad at you though."_ Sasha told him with a drunkenly serious tone.

Owen snorted. "I think I can handle that." He started his truck and headed towards the park, listening to Sasha talk.

 _"I don't know, she's pretty mad that you're coming up here. "_ Sasha taunted. Owen chuckled.

"I think I'll be fine, sweetheart." He flashed his ID badge out the window to open the big hate, pulling in and shutting the truck off.

" _Oh my god, Owen."_

"What?"

 _"When you get here, you have to try this drink."_ Owen just rolled his eyes, chuckling at his wife's statement.

Walking onto Main street, he headed towards Margaritaville. When he opened the door, he could see Emily, her two friends Angie and Cam, and Sasha, who still had her phone pressed to her ear. "Hey." Owen said into the receiver. Sasha swirled a finger in he drink.

 _"What?"_

"Turn around."

Sasha spun on the barstool and spotted him, hanging up her phone and walking towards him. "Babe! I didn't think you were coming."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I told you I was. Come on, I think you've had enough." Sasha let him pull her along gently.

When they exited the bar, Sasha looped her arm through Owen's. "So, what'd you do today?"

Owen shrugged. "Worked with the raptors."

Sasha leaned against him, moving to speak, but was cut off as Greg came running towards them, sweat beading off his forehead, and his clothes dirty.

"We've lost control of a Triceratops. It's in the pen but it's wild. I can't figure out what's wrong and I need help!" Greg shouted urgently. Owen's face fell, and Sasha seemed to sober a little.

"Lost control?" Owen asked.

"Yes! Come quick! We've already security and Dr. Halding, but you know more about these animals than most." Greg told them. Owen nodded and took off towards the triceratops pen, tugging Sasha along, with Greg on their heels.

When they made it to the gate, Owen's stomach dropped. There was a troop of InGen security agents walking out of the shelter, guns in hand. The man in charge of security, Hoskins, followed them out, wiping his hands like he just finished a job. Owen marched right up to the man. "Hoskins, what the hell did you do?" He demanded. The older man looked Owen straight in the eyes.

"I did what my men are here to do. Keep the public safe." Hoskins answered. Owen walked into the shelter with Greg and Sasha, appalled at the sight in front of him.

They had killed the triceratops.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting such a great reaction from you guys for chapter six! I heard a lot of 'I hate Hoskins' and had to agree, even though I wrote it! I didn't particularly like his character in the movie, so making him a sort of bad guy here was my own form of revenge. *Rubs hands together and maniacally laughs* Anyway, thank you guys for all your support, and here's a new chapter in return! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

Sasha's hand flew to cover her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her. The huge Triceratops was laid out on her side, a large bullethole right in between her eyes. The other animals in the enclosure were all watching from the other side of the pen, letting out sorrowful moans. It was a heartbreaking sight, and Sasha looked up at Owen, whose face was a mixture of anger and sadness.

"It was insane. We had to do what was necessary." Hoskins voice came from behind them. Sasha went to turn around, but the next thing she knew, Hoskins was on the ground holding his nose, Owen standing over him with a bloody hand. The alcohol in her system was making it even harder to process, but she could feel herself slowly sobering up from the adrenaline.

"Killing an animal is NEVER necessary. You should've given someone with experience a chance to see her before you just killed her. I don't know what the hell is goin' on in your head Hoskins, but you need to figure it out." Owen told him, glaring down at the man on the ground.

"She was out of control." Hoskins said, standing up to face Owen again. Sasha walked up to the men, pushing Owen back slightly.

"Owen come on. He's not worth your time." Sasha murmured, running a down his arm. Owen took a deep breath and looked at his wife before clenching his jaw and nodding, walking towards the entrance. Sasha patted Greg on the shoulder, "I'm so sorry, Greg." The man nodded, rubbing his forehead. Owen continued back towards the outside part of the pen, pulling Sasha with him.

"Yeah walk away, Grady. Gotta listen to the wife." Hoskins called. "At least I know how to settle my problems and don't have to rely on a woman."

Owen spun around. "What're you tryin' to say, Hoskins? Gonna put a bullet in my head like you did the Triceratops?"

Hoskins stopped five feet away. "Not unless you give me a reason."

Owen snorted, and lead Sasha away, back to his truck.

"He shouldn't be in charge of security." Sasha deadpanned, climbing into the passenger seat. Owen nodded, starting the truck, and taking off back towards their house.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

The staff meeting had been canceled, along with Owen's vet coming out because of the Triceratops. The board was instead meeting with InGen, while the vet that Owen had coming to visit the raptors was performing an autopsy on the Triceratops. Everyone was nervous about what was going on, but the tourists remained oblivious to the tension going on behind the scenes. The Triceratops had been removed and taken to a laboratory where the autopsy would be performed, so the petting area could remain open for the time being.

Sasha woke in the early morning hours around two A.M., freezing cold. She had her back to Owen, who was out cold, all the blankets wrapped around himself.

"Owen…" Sasha whined, pushing at his back. "I'm cold."

Owen didn't move, only grumbled something incoherently. Sighing, Sasha shuffled over to him and pressed her face in between his shoulder blades, cuddling herself up under the blankets. Just as she got comfortable, Owen rolled over so she was pulled against his chest. "Better?" He asked.

Sasha nodded, and felt his arms settle around her. "Much."

When they awoke at a reasonable hour, it was to a knock at the door. Sasha was laying on her side, back pressed against Owen's chest and his arms tight around her. She blinked her eyes open as the knock echoed through the house, and nudged Owen. "Honey, you gotta let me get up."

Owen muttered something under his breath and loosened his grip, allowing Sasha to slip out and kiss his forehead tenderly before pulling on his gray Navy sweatshirt and swapping her pajama shorts for a pair of leggings. She walked out of their room and to the door, piling her long, thick hair into a bun. Sasha opened the door slowly, and was surprised to see the vet for Jurassic World, Dr. Ean Halding, standing on the porch, blond hair frazzled and face serious.

"Ah, Dr. Grady. I was hoping you'd be awake, I'm sorry that I woke you." He apologized, pushing his glasses up.

Sasha laughed. "Is it that obvious that I just got up?" She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Come in." The vet followed her and sat down in the small living space. "Can I get you anything? Coffee, water, tea?"

Dr. Halding shifted a pillow around on the couch. "Coffee sounds great. Black please."

Sasha nodded, and made her way towards the kitchen, looking out towards Halding. "So what brings you here, Doctor?" She asked. The vet folded his hands.

"I just finished the autopsy on the Triceratops that was put down last night, and Greg wanted me to loop you in on what was going on." He began as Sasha made a cup of coffee in their new Keurig machine and took it to Dr. Halding. "Thank you. Anyway, I finished the autopsy, finding nothing irregular in her system. But, then I performed a brain dissection. The first thing I noticed was the texture. It was abnormal, almost like a kitchen sponge. My first thought was severe trauma, but after a bit of research, another possible cause popped up."

Sasha tilted her head. "What was the other cause?"

Dr. Halding set his coffee on the side table, opening his briefcase. "Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "Which is..?"

"Mad Cow Disease." Halding said. Sasha tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"But these dinosaurs are reptiles." She said, crossing her ankles and leaning back in her chair.

"It may not be the exact disease, but it's something pretty damn close to it. The good news though, is that if it is something like BSE, it can't be transferred from animal to animal. Back when there were BSE epidemics, ground feed such as soybean meal was contaminated with ground up bone from infected cattle. In this case, we have no definitive cause." Halding explained. Sasha bit her lip.

"What if the texture was due to injury or trauma?" She asked.

"With the amount of bone and armor around the skull, it is highly unlikely, along with the fact that there was no damage to the bone or armor." He replied. "High aggression is a main symptom in animals, while in humans the symptoms usually start with difficulty swallowing and lead into large psychological events such as hallucinations and dementia. As a psychologist, I trust you know what that is."

"Jakob-Creutzfeldt Disease. Yeah. The symptoms are sometimes mistaken for Schizophrenia or Dementia and passed off…. Oh my god." Sasha paled.

Brett. He had those symptoms. Hallucinations and slurred speech. And then the Triceratops a few days later…

"Dr. Grady?" Halding broke her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?"

Sasha turned to him. "The intern that walked into the raptor pen. Brett. I sent him back to America because I thought he was Bipolar and Schizophrenic."

Dr. Halding's face twisted into one of shock."Oh my. You don't think that the dinosaur picked BSE up from him, do you? That would be impossible."

Sasha swallowed thickly, just as Owen made his way into the living room, pulling a T-shirt on over his bare chest and tightening the string on his sweatpants. He noticed Sasha's distress and furrowed his brow, taking a seat on the couch. "Mornin', Doc. What's goin' on?"

Sasha and Halding quickly explained their theory, making it as quick as possible. "Wait. So if the dinosaurs can somehow contract this, are my raptors going to get it?"

Halding shrugged. "We don't even know if this was JCD for sure. But if it was, the dinosaurs' DNA modifications could make them more susceptible to the disease. The only problem would be finding out how it spread from him. Because it doesn't spread from person to person."

"I knew this DNA thing was gonna back and bite those guys in the ass." Owen snarked, looking to Sasha.

"For now, I want to keep this theory quiet, and give me time to study it. Mr. Grady, I recommend you keep a close eye on your raptors. Make sure they show no signs of high aggression or inability to stand. If you suspect anything, call me." Dr. Halding instructed. He picked up his coffee mug and set it on the counter. "I'll be in touch if I find anything out."

"Thank you, Dr. Halding." Sasha called as he exited. She stood from her chair and picked her phone up off the counter.

"I'm gonna call up to the psychiatric facility that Brett is being held at and have him tested. That could confirm or deny our theory. And if he does have it and he dies, that's on me because I misdiagnosed him, but if we find out it is, they can at least give him some treatment and buy him a little time." Sasha told Owen. He stood, walking across the room to her.

"Sash, it's not your fault." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist. She nodded, and dialed the number, pressing the phone to her ear.

" _Birchwood Psychiatric, how may I help you?"_

Sasha cleared her throat, leaning against Owen. "This is Dr. Sasha Grady, calling from Isla Nublar. I had a young man by the name of Brett Georgian sent up there the other day, and I was wondering if I could speak to his Doctor?"

" _Can I get your specialty and license number?"_ The woman asked. Sasha gave her the information, and glanced up at Owen. " _Dr. Parks will be right with you."_

Sasha put the phone on speaker and set it on the counter, motioning for Owen to stay quiet. Soft hold music played for a moment before a man answered. " _Dr. Parks."_

"Hello Dr. Parks, it's Dr. Sasha Grady, calling from Isla Nublar about Brett Georgian."

" _My patients are covered by doctor-patient confidentiality, so I can't disclose any information."_

"I don't need information, I just have a request." Sasha said. The Doctor paused for a moment.

" _What would that be?"_

"I want you to have him tested for JCD and vJCD." Sasha told him.

" _Dr. Grady, those are both extremely rare and serious conditions."_

"I know. I can't disclose why, but I'm asking you to please do it." She pleaded. Dr. Parks sighed.

" _I can have him tested. But I expect to know why eventually."_

"Thank you so much."

The line disconnected, and Owen raised an eyebrow. "Well, he was all smiles, wasn't he?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Helloooo all! And before I say anything, YAY 100 FOLLOWERS! You guys are soooo awesome! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had to write it on my phone because my internet at home went out, so if there are any mistakes I apologize. But other than that, Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

The tests came back positive.

Brett had Jakob-Creutzfeldt Disease, and he was going to die from it. It had taken Sasha aback, her brain wanting the phone call back from the Psychiatric hospital to just be a dream, but it wasn't. It was actually happening, and it was scary. Dr. Hadling had found out that Brett worked with Greg in the Triceratops pen for two days before coming to the raptor enclosure, which pretty much confirmed their theory about the dinosaur somehow contracting a reptilian form of Mad Cow Disease. Owen was nervous for his raptors, and he checked on them constantly, though they seemed to be doing fine, showing no signs of the deadly disease.

The Triceratops, on the other hand, weren't so lucky. They had lost two more from the degenerative disease, and Halding suspected that they were transferring it by leaving manure on the ground and letting it break down, and then the other animals eating the grass. All the Triceratops had been isolated, and Sasha was constantly visiting Ella to make sure she was alright. They park was going to bulldoze the land and build something else there so they could move the Triceratops off and prevent further infection, but Sasha had her doubts about being able to eradicate the disease. The manure from all the animals was taken to a dump site on the other side of the island, so if anything got into it, they could possibly contract the disease. But, the company, under recommendation from Dr. Halding, offered Owen, Sasha, Greg, and a team of men the job of surveying the island to find any infected animals and euthanize them. They would leave in two days and travel by Jeep. It was a mess.

An extremely contagious, deadly mess.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Four days after the initial outbreak, Sasha's phone rang from her bedside table, arousing her and Owen both from sleep. It was only five A.M., so neither of them were ready to wake up and function. Owen tucked his head under his pillow and groaned. Sasha rolled her eyes, and reached over him, recognizing her Mom's number flashing across the screen. Pressing answer, she laid across Owen's back, not finding the motivation to move. Add the fact that he was like a personal heater, she was good with staying there for the rest of the day.

" _Sasha?"_ Her Mom's voice drifted out of the speaker, a little too loudly for Sasha's still sleepy brain, and she held the phone away from her ear.

"Hey Mom. Remember that you're two hours ahead of me?" Sasha asked, irritation lacing her voice as Owen shifted under her.

" _Sorry honey, but I needed to know if you were planning on coming to the wedding."_ The Wedding. Sasha's father had left when she was young, and her Mom had been dating a man for around six years now. He had proposed to her months ago, but they couldn't have the wedding due to commitments and work. Sasha had been invited, but doubted that she could actually go.

"Mom, I'm really busy and I don't know when I'll be able to make it up… I'm really sorry. I don't know if I can make it." She told her. Owen grumbled something along the lines of 'I'm not' from under the pillow, and Sasha slapped his back playfully. Him and her Mom's fiance, Bobby, butted heads. A lot. Bobby was the CEO of some big company, and didn't like Owen's 'outlandish way of living'.

She heard her Mom sigh. " _Ok. Let me know. It just meant a lot to me."_

Sasha pressed a hand to her mouth. "Mom, please don't guilt trip me right now."

" _I'm just saying, honey. Now I've got to go. You take care of yourself and that husband of yours."_ Her Mom said, nervousness evident in her tone. Sasha chuckled, tracing her finger up Owen's spine and into his hair, drawing a deep noise of pleasure from his chest.

"I will. Bye Mom."

" _Bye."_

Sasha tossed the phone back onto the table and crawled back to her side of the bed, curling up under the covers. Owen lifted his head. "Drama?"

"The wedding." Sasha replied hatefully. Not that she didn't want to go, but her Mom wouldn't stop calling her about it. Owen rolled his eyes. He'd heard about that a thousand times.

"Oh well." He lightly grabbed her hips and dragged her back to him, kissing her neck. "I think I can help cheer you up."

"And what exactly did you have in mind?"

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Emily met Owen and Sasha at the Brachiosaurus Buffet five hours later, hair falling loosely down her back and over her neck. Emily had work off, but she still came into the park to meet them, after Sasha promised her an explanation of the closed Triceratops exhibit. When she slid into the booth across from Sasha, Owen was still at the buffet bar, loading bacon onto his plate. Emily wrinkled her nose, looking Sasha over, and pointing a playfully accusative finger at her.

"Dude you so scream morning sex."

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked innocently, rubbing her eyes.

Emily smirked. "You heard me. And those hickeys on your neck aren't as hidden as you think."

Sasha bit her lip and automatically glanced, down, pulling her hair in front of her shoulders. "So? It's not like we're in high school, Em. We're married. And have been for ten years."

Emily shrugged. "I hope my sex life is still good ten years into marriage. But Owen seems-"

Sasha put a finger on Emily's lips. "Ah-ah. Can we not talk about this?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Fine. But what's with the Triceratops?"

Sasha sighed, and glanced at Owen, who was making his way back over. He sat next to his wife, resting a hand on her thigh briefly before moving it back up to unroll his silverware. "What are we talkin' about?"

"The Triceratops." Emily answered. "I always used to visit them, but I walked over there a couple days ago and the freaking InGen dudes wouldn't let me in."

Glancing at each other, Sasha and Owen quickly explained the situation. "So basically it's a island-wide problem." Sasha finished. Emily looked dumbfounded.

"So does that mean all the Triceratops are gonna die?" She asked. Sasha shrugged.

"I don't know. We have to see if it spreads now that we have them in solitary enclosures." She answered, taking Owen's fork out of his hand and cutting herself a small piece of his pancake, placing it in her mouth and chewing slowly.

"Man. I always wanted to work there. In the petting area, with the Triceratops. They're-"

Someone else suddenly slid their way into the booth next to Emily, causing the woman to squeak in surprise. It was Dr. Halding.

"Dr. Halding. What's going on?" Owen asked. The vet grimaced.

"There's another one."

Halding lead the three to the petting area, but didn't head towards the Triceratops. Instead, he veered off towards where the baby Apatosauruses were kept. Sasha gripped Owen's hand as they followed him into the shelter. In a pen surrounded by several InGen soldiers, a baby Apatosaurus was laid out on its side, struggling to stand and making small moaning noises. Emily gasped, her hand covering her mouth, and shook her head. Sasha turned into Owen so she was only half-watching.

"Greg found her this morning." Dr. Halding explained. Just as the baby gave up on standing, Vic Hoskins walked in. Owen bristled at the sight of him, and Sasha gripped his hand again, hoping to keep him from knocking the older man on his ass again.

"Tell me, Grady." Hoskins said, looking at the baby. "Is this a good enough reason to kill an animal? To end its suffering?"

Sasha moved from Owen's hold and faced Hoskins. "You know Hoskins, you really need to learn when to shut the hell up. You don't get to gloat the fact that you're euthanizing innocent animals. Jackass." Sasha snapped, pointing a finger at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Quite the spitfire you got there, Grady." Hoskins replied calmly. Sasha breathed deeply in through her nose, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Just do it, Hoskins. And don't be proud of it. It just makes you look like a bigger ass than you already make yourself."

And with that, Owen left, just like the first night. Sasha followed, jumping when she heard the muffled gunshot. She spotted Emily a few yards away, sitting on the railing. "You good?" Sasha asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah. I'm just… torn up. That baby was horrible." She replied. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. But we're gonna try and clear it out of the island. Us two and a team of guys are going to take a Jeep trip through the island and find any infected animals." She told Emily. The younger woman nodded.

"This is one really big mess." Emily said.

Owen agreed; It was like he had said.

An extremely contagious, deadly mess.


	9. Chapter 9

**And the journey begins! :) and hey, two updates at a time, look at that.**

 **Chapter 9**

Two days later, the team departed on their trip around the island. No one knew how long it would last, so they racked rations for three weeks. It was a silent trip out; Owen, Sasha, and Emily in the first Jeep, the team of four InGen men that were required to come, and Greg riding with Dr. Halding in the last. Emily had persuaded them to let her come, determined to prove her ability to interact with the prehistoric animals. Sasha had switched off driving with Owen three hours in after she noticed his eyelids starting to droop. He had immediately passed out in the passenger seat, head leaning against the cool window, while Emily was also out in the back. Their first stop was four hours into the jungle, and they had around twenty minutes left before they arrived.

InGen had sectioned the island off into quadrants. While the soldiers walked the perimeter, Sasha, Owen, Emily, and Dr. Halding would walk the interior. Owen had brought his rifle, so if they found an infected animal it could be put down easily and quickly, and they wouldn't have to worry about calling the InGen soldiers. The first stop was a fairly open grassland, and the small caravan pulled to a halt at the edge so the vehicles remained hidden in the trees. Sasha jumped out and met the rest of the group as they walked up, followed by Emily who had woke when the vehicle stopped.

"Jeez, is he sleeping through all the slamming doors and noise?" Emily asked, glancing back at the Jeep where Owen remained unmoved. Sasha snorted.

"Yep. Owen sleeps like the dead on a normal day, let alone today when he had to get up early. He will sleep through anything" Sasha said.

"It's eight A.M. guys. We have around twelve hours of daylight left, so let's move quickly." The head trooper, Jack announced. Dr. Halding carried a veterinary bag and a tranquilizer gun, ready to help any injured or hurt animal, despite whether it was infected or not.

"Where's Chief Officer Grady?" One of the InGen men asked. Sasha paused, not having heard Owen's rank used with his name in a long time. She looked at the man.

"Sleeping. I'm gonna wake him up and we can head out." Sasha said, heading back towards their Jeep. She stopped and turned briefly, looking at the man again. "And a tip for you: don't use his Naval rank. He hates it, and I wouldn't put it past him to knock you on your ass.

The soldiers looked momentarily stunned at the tiny woman's words, but the one nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Sasha was already walking back towards the Jeep, unzipping her thin coat because of the humid air. She glanced in the window, and quietly pulled open the door. Owen was still out, chin against his chest and eyes closed. Sasha unbuckled the seatbelt and shook his arm.

"Time to get up babe." She called and placed a hand on his cheek, feeling his short beard scratch her palm. Owen blinked at her owlishly, green eyes clouded with exhaustion. Neither of them had slept well the night before, nervous about the trip, and then they had to get up at four A.M. to leave.

"Where are we?" He asked, swinging his legs around so they were hanging of the side of the seat.

Sasha looked around. "The first quadrant. The rest of the troop is waiting; I wanted to let you get as much sleep as you could."

Owen nodded, pulling his jacket off and leaving him in a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. He jumped out of the Jeep and laid a soft kiss on Sasha's cheek before grabbing his rifle out of the back and shutting the door. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just hope that we don't find anything that's infected." She answered, matching Owen's fast pace.

"Agreed." Owen said. Sasha could tell Owen was tired- he was being short. She didn't comment on it though, and left the subject alone, not wanting to make him more cranky than he was already bound to be.

"Let's move out." Owen called, twirling a finger in the air. "Ain't got time to stand around all day." The InGen men nodded, not daring to argue with him. Emily, Halding, and Greg stayed where they were, looking at the couple. Owen looked at them, rubbing his forehead. "We all have radios. You three take the east side. Sash and I will take the west. If you find anything, radio us and we'll head over. You all have the GPS's on your belts and a tracker that shows where each person is. So let's go."

The five split up, Owen and Sasha following the sectioned map on the small tablet-type thing InGen had set up to show each quadrant. They walked along slowly, wary of all noises and sudden movements. The edge of the quadrant was a high cliffside, where it dropped down to a river at the bottom. A few Brachiosauruses roamed about, drinking from the water. Owen about jumped out of his skin when one swung her head over the edge of the cliff, appearing not three feet away to smell him. Sasha laughed and scratched its nose gently. Despite it being a 'wild' animal, she was quite docile. She puffed out air onto the couple, making their hair blow back a bit.

"I gotta keep walking now, missy." Sasha said as she tried to step around the massive animal's head. As if she understood, the Brachiosaurus moved her head back and allowed them to keep walking.

"They're smart." Owen commented, taking a couple steps away from the cliff ledge. Sasha nodded.

"And sweet, considering they've not really been around people." She said. They kept walking in silence, neither really feeling like sparking up a conversation. Both were looking forward to making camp and going to sleep later. There was no real 'camping, just a huge mattress that covered all the seats in the Jeeps when folded down. There were even pull-down dividers in the ceiling to make three separate areas; this company had put a lot of thought into their sleeping arrangements.

"How were the raptors this morning?" Sasha asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Good. None of the girls look like they're getting sick. Which is good according to Halding, because the disease spread so rapidly with the Triceratops." Owen said.

"That's good. It's just strange though. How could this kid have transferred it to the dinosaurs? The only thing I could think of is if one of them bit him and ingested infected blood. But again, CJD doesn't transfer back to animals." Sasha told him. She had read up more on the 'Bovine Spongiform Encephalopathy', and it gave her a basic idea of the disease. Sasha had also looked up Jakob-Creutzfeldt Disease, refreshing her memory on it. She had learned about it in one of her classes, but she definitely needed the refresher.

"Maybe one of the babies clipped him with a paw and the older one got infected while cleaning the baby." Owen suggested. Sasha tapped her chin with a finger.

"That is possible. A lot of scenarios-"

" _Guys."_ Emily's voice cut through the radio suddenly. Sasha pulled hers off her hip.

"What is it, Em?" She asked. Owen shifted the rifle that was slung over his shoulder, and watched Sasha.

" _Come and see. It's not good."_

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

When Owen and Sasha made it to Emily and the other two men, she almost gagged. Laying in front of them was a dead Parasaurolophus. It was already decomposing, with flies buzzing around its corpse. Dr. Halding was kneeling near its head.

"We have to be sure that it didn't die from this Spongiform Encephalopathy." Halding explained. Sasha covered her nose, not one to deal well with smell.

"What are you doin'?" Owen asked as Halding pulled out a small, electric bonesaw.

"A brain dissection." He replied quickly. "Now if you'll let me work."

Owen stiffened at the tone Halding used, and Sasha sensed this, running a hand up his back gently. A tired and cranky Owen was not a fun Owen. "Can we keep walking along? I don't particularly enjoy watching autopsies, even if they are just partial."

"Yeah." Owen said, grabbing Sasha's hand and tugging her along.

"You need to relax a bit, babe. It's not just you- everyone's overtired and stressed." Sasha said calmingly, stroking her thumb over Owen's knuckles.

"I know. And I'm sorry I've been an ass this mornin'." He muttered, though the apologetic tone he had take on was genuine. Sasha turned to him, only to find herself pulled into his embrace, arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She wound her arms around his neck and stroked the hair on the back of his neck gently, feeling him loosen up. Owen breathed in the scent of his wife and closed his eyes, letting himself relax. Sasha could always make him feel better on one of his 'crabby days', as she called it. Exhaling slowly, Owen released Sasha and locked eyes with her for a few moments before twining their hands together again.

"It's alright. You have an excuse for being crabby." She murmured, laying her head against his shoulder.

They continued walking like that for a few minutes, until Emily's voice floated through the radio.

" _Halding's done, it's safe to return now."_ She said, adding the last part sarcastically. Sasha chuckled and lifted the radio to her mouth.

"Thanks Em. Be there in like three minutes."

When Owen and Sasha returned, Halding was placing a specimen contained in his bag.

"What's that?" Owen asked. Halding looked to the bigger man with a solemn expression.

"A sample of the Parasaurolophus's brain." He answered. Sasha's face fell.

"Did it…?"

Halding nodded. "Yes. She did."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So, I've had weird glitches with updates, so if you got the same email like a million times I apologize. Anyway, thank you guys for all your feedback and love! I hit one hundred and twenty followers today, which is also awesome! So here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I probably won't update tomorrow cause I'm gonna be super busy. But I will try!**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

Six days into the expedition, they had found four infected dinosaurs. It was a shock to the team, and to Dr. Halding, who hadn't anticipated having that many infected animals. But they had moved more quickly than they thought, half the quadrants completed in six days. Which meant they may be able to case the whole island in less than two weeks. Owen was anxious to get home and see his raptors, and to put space between him and InGen. The soldiers were always saying 'Hoskins said' or 'Hoskins wants', and it irritated Owen to no end.

"Hoskins isn't in charge out here, when will they get that through their heads?" Owen asked as Sasha drove along, this time their Jeep in the middle with the InGen soldiers leading. It was dark out, and they were traveling into the next quadrant to set up camp and search early the next morning.

"They won't." Emily said from the backseat, head leaning back against the rest. Sasha sighed, tapping her fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel.

"I was hoping it was just Hoskins that acted like an idiot, but I guess it's really all of them." She grumbled.

"That's cause Hoskins trains 'em. All-"

" _We've entered the next quadrant, halt caravan."_ The radio came to life with one of the soldiers' voice drifting through it.

Brakelights flashed ahead and Sasha slowed down, pulling the Jeep to a halt.

" _Anyone need anything before we lock up for the night?"_ Greg asked through the radio as the car stopped behind Sasha. Owen rubbed his scruffy jaw.

"I could go for some nachos right now." He admitted.

Greg chuckled through the radio and replied, " _I've got granola bars, a can of chicken noodle soup, crackers, and Cheez-Its."_

Owen sat up. "I'm gonna need those Cheez-its."

He pushed the door open and climbed out, shutting it right after to prevent the mosquitoes from getting in. Sasha and Emily burst out laughing, somehow finding it hilarious that Owen wanted the Cheez-Its. "Why is this funny?" Sasha breathed after a moment of recovering herself.

"Honey, your husband just went clambering out of a secure, bulletproof Jeep in dinosaur-infested woods for a box of Cheez-Its." Emily answered, but added. "Please adopt me, my parents aren't that cool." Sasha laughed again but had to take a breath when Emily asked, "Speaking of which… why don't you guys have kids?"

Sasha froze, glancing in the rearveiw mirror to make sure Owen was still occupied by digging through the back of Halding and Greg's Jeep. "Um… I don't really know. We were both in college and then Owen went into the Navy and I went back to college and then we moved here. I guess we've never seriously talked about it before."

Emily's jaw dropped. "What? You guys have been married for _ten years_ and you've never talked about having kids?"

Sasha shrugged, scratching at the base of her ponytail nervously. "I guess not… And now that you got me thinking about it, it's weird that we haven't talked and ugh."

"Would you like to have kids?" Emily asked. Sasha swallowed and twirled her long ponytail around her fingers.

"I mean- I don't know." Sasha paused, thinking about a little baby with her red hair and Owen's green eyes and feeling a tug at her stomach. "I guess I would. It'd just be hard to raise a kid here."

"Dude, your baby would be sooo cute."

"What?"

"You're hot, Owen's hot. It'd be like a freakin' model baby." Emily said. Sasha turned and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Em simply shrugged, and it sent them both into a laughing fit again.

Owen decided to come back at that exact moment and open his door. "What in the hell are you two laughing at?"

Sasha shook her head. "Tell you later. Ready for bed?"

Owen nodded, and motioned for everyone to get out so they could fold the seats down. It took less than two minutes to have the giant mattress laid down in its proper place, and Sasha dug under it in the very back for the blankets and pillows. When she pulled them out, Emily threw two in the front for Sasha and Owen, and one in the back for her, climbing in and dragging a blanket with her. Owen pecked Sasha on the lips quickly, and followed her as she clambered into the front part of the Jeep. She laid down on the left side, which was always hers, and pulled a blanket over herself. Owen crawled in beside her and moved so they both fit comfortably, pulling the door shut with his foot. He wrapped an arm around Sasha and pulled her back against his chest, feeling her shift around until she was comfortable, with her chin resting on his shoulder and arms tucked under her chin. Owen held her close, and closed his eyes.

"Night babe." She murmured.

"Night."

"Goodnight Emily." A voice called from the other side of the divider, causing Sasha and her friend to start giggling, and drawing a sigh from Owen.

"Really you two?"

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Thankfully, the next quadrant was clean, with no evident signs of the disease. Owen had accidentally walked through a Pisanosaurus nest, causing the tiny herbivore to squeak up at him indignantly, and follow him all the way back to the Jeep. It only stood at knee-height, and was amusing to watch as it followed Owen around, sniffing his pant legs and staring if Owen stopped to chastise it. The tiny dinosaur even hopped up in the car when Sasha opened her door. Emily had laughed, and Owen just glared at it. It had virtually no fear of anything or anyone, and they couldn't get her out of the Jeep. Owen was on the brink of throwing it out when it cozied up to Sasha and practically purred as the psychologist petted its scaly head.

"Can we keep it Owen? Please?" Sasha asked, looking up at her husband with big blue eyes and a pouting lip.

"No."

"Please?" Sasha asked. "She's really sweet."

Owen glanced over at the dinosaur that was perched on the center council of the Jeep, its head against Sasha's cheek. Sighing, he looked back to Sasha. "Fine."

Sasha smiled and leaned across the council, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Thanks babe."

"Ew. Please hold back from PDA in front of Emily. Virgin eyes back here." Emily said. Sasha snorted.

"Sureee. But they're not very virgin if what you told me was true. About that-"

"NO! Not in front of Owen." Emily yelped as he hit the gas pedal. Sasha chuckled.

"That's what I thought."

 **/JURASSIC WOLRD\\\**

The next three quadrants were clear. No diseased animals, only healthy. It was a big relief, along with the fact that they only had seven more to search. Rizzo, the Pisanosaurus that Sasha was now coddling like a baby, walked with them around every quadrant, squeaking at birds and other dinosaurs. Despite her constant action of going to Sasha to be cuddled, Rizzo followed Owen around like a puppy, brown eyes watching his every move, even mimicking some. It was a sight to behold, and Sasha took as many funny pictures on her phone as she could.

" _Guys we have a possible victim, please come to our location."_ Greg's voice came through the radio, and Rizzo tilted her head, looking at Owen's radio like it was gold. She nibbled on the edge before Owen pushed her away gently.

"Headin' your way." Owen replied, using the tablet to track their spot. When Owen and Sasha ran up, Dr. Halding was crouching by another Pisanosaurus, its eyes unfocused and cloudy, and bottom half of its body coated in black residue. Rizzo squeaked, but Owen grabbed her before she could run forward. He knew Sasha would be devastated if the little creature caught the disease.

"What's the verdict, Doctor?" Sasha asked, scratching Rizzo's head softly.

"I'm not sure. She is acting almost… dazed, rather than violent like most have been. And I don't know what she's covered in either." Halding replied. "I don't believe she's infected. But this residue is hard, and her breathing is labored, due to ingesting or inhaling some of this. I do think she should be euthanized."

Owen then released his grip on Rizzo, allowing her to dash up to the prone dinosaur. She mewed at it softly, and the other lifted its head. The two animals chittered back and forth for a few moments before Rizzo turned back to her adoptive family. She ran into the woods, Owen and Sasha sharing a look before following after.

The tiny herbivore dodged between trees and plants until she reached a clearing. She sniffed the air, and hopped over a log before turning back to Sasha and Owen and chirping loudly. The couple made their way over, and looked across the jungle floor. There was a small pit of water, but it was unusually dark. With a closer look, they recognized it as tar.

"That's what she was covered in." Owen recognized. He looked at Rizzo, who was proudly watching. He scratched the little dinosaur's head, and smiled. "Good girl."

By the time that Owen and Sasha made it out of the woods, Dr. Halding had given the tar covered dinosaur the euthanization solution, and Rizzo chirped at it as they passed, cocking her head to the side as if to say 'why didn't she say anything?'.

Sasha smiled sadly at her, and petted her head, walking past the other animal. Rizzo followed slowly and caught up with Owen, rubbing against his leg.

"Looks like you got another dinosaur to raise, Mr. Grady."


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here's the new chapter for you! I was busy yesterday and couldn't update, so I'll do one now, and try to do another later today. Anyway, this one is kinda slow, bringing their island search to an end. But don't worry, they're about to embark on a whole different adventure ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11**_

After the last quadrant was searched, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. There were only four infected animals found on the island outside of the park and they were all deceased. Asset containment vehicles were sent out to collect the corpses, and dispose of the bodies, burying them in a lead-lined pit on the far side of the mountain ridge. It was the way that the United States disposed of infected cattle carcasses years ago, so the company figured that would be their best shot at preventing the spread of the disease.

Owen, Sasha, and Emily rode in silence. It was dark out, but the caravan was driving straight through, back to the park. They would only stop to switch drivers if needed, but other than that they kept going. Emily was currently driving, with Sasha in the passenger side, shifting uncomfortably as they rode over bumpy paths. Owen was in the back, laid out as best as he could across the bench seat, legs pulled up so all six feet and two inches of him would fit. Rizzo, their adopted Pisanosaurus, was curled up on the floor of the backseat.

Sasha was doing her best to get a couple hours of sleep, but her Mom's wedding kept surfacing in her mind. She really did want to go. But getting time off work and getting her husband to go would be chores themselves. Sasha glanced back at Owen and sighed, catching Emily's attention.

"What's up?" The younger woman asked. Sasha shook her head.

"Oh, my Mom is getting remarried in a couple weeks and she wants me to come up to New York for her wedding. I do want to go but with work, and with Owen, I'm not sure I'll make it." She explained quietly. Emily glanced at her, quickly turning her gaze back to the road.

"What's the problem with him?" Emily asked, hitching her thumb towards the backseat. Sasha breathed out her nose heavily.

"Him and my Mom's fiance butt heads. Bobby is some sort of business CEO, and he doesn't like Owen, and vice-versa. I don't think he likes the fact that Owen will be his step-son...In-law." Sasha struggled with the last part, not knowing what Bobby would technically be to Owen.

"Ooo, trouble with the in-laws. Do you get along with his family?" Emily asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah, they're actually pretty cool people. I like them just fine, but I wish he liked his in-laws as much as I like mine." She told Emily, brushing red hair out of her face.

"I think you should go. Take a vacation. You guys have been stuck on this island in the tropic sun forever. Go up to New York, enjoy the big city." Emily said.

"The big city ain't enjoyable." Owen grumbled from the back. Emily and Sasha both jumped at the unexpected comment. Sasha placed a hand over her beating heart, and breathed deeply.

"Honey, you gotta give a little bit of a warning next time." She told Owen, glancing back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm the last thing you two need to be scared of out here." Owen muttered, causing Emily to stiffen and glance at Sasha, who shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice babe. Wanna drive next?" Sasha asked, turning to look at her husband.

"Yeah. Don't wanna sit here and do nothin'."

Later that night when the caravan pulled back into the west gate, everyone immediately exited the Jeeps, mumbling about 'moving them tomorrow', and headed towards their vehicles to get home. Sasha sluggishly climbed into Owen's truck, the soft leather welcoming. Rizzo followed, chirping excitedly. It took them less than five minutes to get home, and Sasha climbed out, followed by Rizzo, who ran forward and nuzzled Owen's pant leg again before following them into the bungalow.

Sasha laid an old quilt down for Rizzo, and pulled a head of lettuce out of the fridge. She wasn't sure if the tiny dinosaur would like it, but she started munching happily when Sasha placed it in front of her. Owen was already pulling off his clothes to go to sleep, his belt and shirt hitting the floor as he climbed in bed, followed by Sasha who kicked off her shorts and sweatshirt. She let out a sigh of content as they hit the bed, and allowed herself to drift slowly into the darkness of sleep.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Owen woke up the next morning to an empty bed. He reached out blindly for Sasha, but his wife was nowhere to be found. He heard shuffling from in the kitchen, and walked out.

Sasha was making pancakes, mixing the batter with one hand as she flipped with the other. Owen encircled her with his arms from behind, and Sasha leaned against his chest.

"Good morning." Owen greeted.

"Morning, hun." Sasha returned, flipping the pancake that was currently in the skillet. "Hey, Owen?"

He moved his head down so his lips were near her ear. "Yeah?"

Sasha continued, "Can we go up to Mom's wedding?"

Owen froze. "Do you really want to?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. It's important to her. I know you don't like Bobby, but I want my Mom to know I'm there for her."

Setting his chin on top of Sasha's head, Owen nodded. "If you wanna go, I can request two weeks off."

Sasha kissed his cheek. "Thanks. I already requested mine and got approved this morning."

Owen shifted, rubbing her hip with his fingers. "I'll call in a few minutes. Let's eat some food."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Since Owen's request for time off had gone through, Sasha had to tie up some loose ends around the park and leave her number with all the staff under Claire's request. The ferry that Owen and Sasha were taking off the island left a week after, so she was also getting ready and packing. Flying was not her favorite, so Sasha made sure to bring headphones and get all kinds of good music on her phone so she could zone out. Owen didn't mind it as much, so he didn't need anything to keep him occupied. Sasha packed both of their clothes, and made a mental note to go dress shopping and have Owen fitted for a tux rental.

But, she wouldn't push her luck now, knowing Owen was already on edge about having to go and leave his raptors. Rizzo was going to stay with Barry while the couple was gone. Sasha was going to miss the little creature. She had grown really attached to the tiny herbivore, and wasn't keen on not being able to take her. But when she had inquired about it, Claire made it very clear that there were no dinosaurs allowed outside of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna.

"Eeeek! So you are going?" Emily and Claire sat on the porch of the Grady's house, sipping coffee the day before the ferry left.

"Yep. It actually didn't take much convincing on my part."

Emily shrugged. "Who cares? You're getting off this island for two weeks, and you get to go to New York City! That's awesome."

Sasha smiled. "I am excited. A vacation sounds nice." Rizzo then trotted across the porch, nuzzling Sasha's hand. She scratched her head, and looked at Emily. "Promise you'll call if Dr. Halding finds anything on the outbreak. I don't wanna be left out."

Emily mock saluted. "Yes ma'am. It's been looking good so far, I guess. No other cases. Maybe it was just a tiny outbreak." She said.

Rizzo purred. "I don't know. But just call me if anything happens."

"You bet."

"And hey, can you swing by the staff building every now and then and grab our mail? I'll give you the key to the boxes later." Sasha asked. Emily nodded.

"No problem. You want me to bring it here?"

Sasha rubbed Rizzo's neck. "Yeah. The door's always open."

"Cool." Emily cooed at Rizzo and the dinosaur trotted over, interested in a new potential person to give her attention. "And who is watching little Rizzo?" She said in a baby voice.

"Barry. He trains raptors with Owen." Sasha answered. Emily scratched Rizzo under the chin and laughed as the little herbivore nuzzled her palm.

"Only at your house would you have a dinosaur that acts like a dog."

Sasha chuckled. "Yeah, but she's cute."

They both were oogling at Rizzo when a motorcycle engine's sharp noise sliced through the morning air. Owen pulled up to the house and switched off the bike, jogging up the stairs.

"Gossip day?"

Sasha smacked him lightly on the stomach. "No. We're talking about New York."

Owen nodded, and moved into the house. Emily raised her brow.

"I can see the excitement pouring off of him."

Sasha and her both started laughing, and Rizzo chittered at them, trying to figure out why they were making that noise. The little dinosaur watched curiously, and cocked her head to the side as Sasha recovered and looked back to Emily.

"Yeah I know. He's thrilled."


	12. Chapter 12

**I know most of you want this vacation to be over with quick so we get back to Jurassic World, but have no fear because it will probably only be two or three chapters at the most. Then we'll get down to the action again! So enjoy grumpy Owen dealing with in-laws. Cause that sounds like a fun situation ;)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12**_

When the wheels of their plane touched down in New York, New York, Sasha was gripping Owen's arm tightly. They were flying coach- her Mom offered to pay for tickets if they came, but this was a surprise trip for her - and it was very uncomfortable. Owen's long legs had cramped, and the kid behind him was so obnoxious it was ridiculous. To add to the situation, the woman on the other side of Sasha wouldn't shut up. She had started with casual conversation, but when she found out that the couple worked for Jurassic World she immediately started asking more questions.

So when they could exit, Sasha and Owen were practically running off the plane.

It was late December, but they also weren't prepared for the shock of cold that met them when they exited the terminal and flagged down a cab. Sasha rubbed her arms and blew on her hands, leaning against Owen, who was also in just jeans and a t-shirt. They had packed clothes for the cold, but it was all in their suitcases. A cab came to the sidewalk and Owen held the door for her, and loaded their suitcases into the trunk.

"Where to?" The driver asked, glancing in the rearview. Sasha quickly rattled off her mother's address, and put her hands in front of the heater, grabbing at the handle on the ceiling when the cabbie pulled the car into traffic, and headed for the city.

Sasha tugged at the hem of her shorts, and looked at Owen. "Ready for the big city?"

He had never lived in a big city before, and it was all completely new to him. But Sasha had lived in New York for fifteen years, so she knew her way around. "Eh. I like the country just fine."

"It's definitely better than the city." Sasha agreed.

The cab came to a sudden halt in front of her Mom's house fifteen minutes later, and Sasha jumped out while Owen paid the driver. Stepping out into the cold air, Owen shivered slightly and grabbed his suitcase from the back. He lifted Sasha's out and slung her makeup bag around the handles, letting her wheel it to the steps. Sasha's family wasn't exactly poor, so the house was a fancy-looking two story building with high ceilings and a gaudy interior. The lights were on inside, and Sasha dragged her heavy bag up the steps, Owen nudging it with his foot to keep it moving. Once they were both on the porch, Sasha rung the doorbell, shivering as a cold wind blew by.

The door swung open, revealing a face Sasha hadn't seen in a long time; her sixteen year-old, soon to be step-sister Jessica. She was Bobby's oldest daughter, and had twin thirteen-year old sisters. The younger girl's mouth dropped open, and she squealed. "Sasha!"

Sasha smiled and hugged the brunette, laughing as the tall girl lifted her up slightly. She quickly ushered them into the warm house, shutting out the cold air. "Long time no see, Jess."

"What's all the fuss out here, Je- Oh my Gosh!" Sasha recognized her Mom's voice echo from the kitchen, and then grow nearer. Sasha smiled, and opened her arms.

"Hi Mom."

The older woman covered her mouth. "You came! Ugh, thank you!" She pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed her cheek, and then looked up at Owen, giving him a brief hug. "Haven't seen you in a while, big boy! Where have ya been?" She joked. Her mother, Sandy, was always a joking woman, and spoke with a New York accent.

"You know, hanging out on a tropical island with a bunch of dinosaurs." Owen replied, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and looking down at Sasha. The hint of sarcasm didn't go unnoticed, and Sasha's mother smiled.

Sandy motioned at the stairs. "Well, you can tell me all about that once you're settled in. Sash, the guest room is open, but there's no sheets on. You know what, I'll have Trent do it. He can even take your bags-"

"Trent's here?!" Sasha asked excitedly. Trent was Sasha's biological brother. He was twenty-eight, and worked in Kansas as the president of some oil drilling company. Him and Owen got along very well, which was good because it gave Owen someone to talk to besides Bobby.

"Yes he is. Now, come on in the kitchen. I was just making dinner, and there's plenty for both of you." Sandy herded them into the kitchen. At the counter was more people than Sasha had expected. Jessica, her twin sisters Katie and Louise, Bobby, Trent, and Sasha's Uncle Matt. Owen and Sasha greeted everyone, but had to make introductions with her Uncle Matt, whom Owen hadn't met before.

"Owen, this is my Uncle Matt. Uncle Matt, this is my husband Owen." Sasha introduced. Matt was a respectable looking guy, with cropped gray hair and a stubbly beard, probably in his mid to late fifties. He stood around Owen's height, and held himself proud and tall.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Owen held out his hand and the man shook it.

"You too." Looking him over, Matt commented, "You a military man?"

Owen straightened a little as Sasha left them to talk, helping her Mom with the pasta she was making. "Yes sir."

Matt nodded. "I could tell. How long?"

"I served in the Navy as a Chief Officer for six years." Owen replied.

"Good man. I've been in the Air Force since I got out of high school. I've learned to pick out the veterans." Matt told Owen.

The younger man nodded . "What rank?"

"Master Sergeant. I'm doing more of planning, training and helping than piloting now though." Matt chuckled. "Guess I'm getting old."

Owen smiled. He liked Matt, which gave him another normal guy to talk to during his vacation. Sasha walked back over, placing a hand on Owen's back. "Getting along over here?"

Matt looked to his niece. "Just fine. You know, I think this boy might have my stamp of approval, Sashie. I respect a good military man. Wouldn't expect anything less for my favorite niece."

Sasha smiled, and leaned against Owen slightly. "Thanks Uncle Matt. He got my stamp of approval too." She joked.

Owen smiled at Sasha, and Matt laughed. "That's a hard thing to do. I remember Sasha comin' home from school one day to my house, and sayin' how this boy asked if she liked him-"

"Hey, looks like the food's done!" Sasha interrupted.

"No, I wanna hear this story." Owen grinned, catching Sasha around the waist.

"How about later? I'm hungry." She said, tugging Owen to the island where the food was. Matt laughed at Sasha, and followed the crowd to the counter. Once they were all settled at the dining table, the questions started flowing to Owen and Sasha. Bobby was the one to start it, which was a rarity in itself.

"So how is that Jurassic World place going?" He asked, looking between Owen and Sasha.

"Good. It feels like there's more people every day." Sasha answered, sprinkling salt over her mashed potatoes.

"What do you do?" Louise asked, looking at Owen, who had just shoveled a fork full of chicken into his mouth. He swallowed quickly, and looked to the teenager across the table from him.

"I research the Velociraptors' social behavior and train them." Owen answered. Everyone paused, looking over towards Owen.

"Dude, that's sweet." Trent remarked around a mouthful of pasta.

"You _train_ dinosaurs?" Sandy questioned. Owen looked at the woman and nodded.

"Yes. It's the first time someone's attempted to do it, but they've been pretty cooperative so far." He said, taking a sip of the wine that Bobby had brought. It tasted bitter, but Owen forced it down so he didn't appear rude.

The fun was already starting.

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Laying in the guest bed later, Sasha and Owen were both beyond exhausted. Between the flight and dinner, it was enough to make anyone want to crawl under a rock forever. Both were relishing in the comfort of the soft, memory-foam bed, which was much less worn than their mattress on Isla Nublar.

"When we get back, we are ordering a new mattress." Sasha mumbled as she curled into the silk sheets. Owen laughed.

"Agreed."

Sasha rolled over so she was facing Owen. He cracked an eye open at her, green irises lit from the soft light shining in from the window. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Owen replied, tucking a piece of red hair behind Sasha's ear. She closed her eyes contently, and made a mental note to sleep in because she never got to on Isla Nublar.

"I am officially never leaving this bed- it's too comfy." Sasha stated, laying her head on Owen's chest.

"Maybe we'll just put you on it, set it in the ocean and give it a push towards Costa Rica and you can sail home." He said sarcastically, playing with the ends of her hair.

"As long as I get to keep the mattress." Sasha murmured. "And hey, tomorrow we have to go get you fitted for a tux."

Owen groaned. "Fine."

This vacation was going to be the death of him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my God, you guys are amazing! I hit 200 followers today, and I can't thank you guys enough for supporting this story. Anyway, here's the second update of the day, and the second-to-last chapter of them being in New York. I really don't wanna drag the wedding on and on, so it'll be a shorter chapter, then we can jump back into the action of Jurassic World.**

 **P.S. I didn't originally have the scene with Sasha and Owen at the tux shop in here, but I got a lot of people saying they wanted to see it, so I wrote it; it's not long, but it's there.**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"Owen, quit fidgeting."

"It's uncomfortable."

"Where?"

"Everywhere"

Sasha sighed. Her and Owen were at a tuxedo shop, searching through the racks of normal sizes, looking for a tux so Owen wouldn't have to be measured and fitted for one. But he was difficult.

His size _and_ his attitude.

"Owen, if you can't handle me trying to find one that fits I'll just have one of the tailors do it." Sasha threatened. Owen paled a little. He didn't even like Sasha trying to find one that fit, let alone some random guys measuring and prodding him.

"Fine." He paused as Sasha turned to walk to the rack of jackets that went over the shirt. "But babe?"

Sasha looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"I can barely move my arms in this one."

Groaning, Sasha walked back over and tugged on his sleeves, trying in vain to make them more comfortable for him. Owen just shook his head, and Sasha dropped hers so it landed against his chest. "Ugh. Jesus, I wish the shirts were as easy as the pants."

Owen laughed. "Trust me, I do too."

Sasha lifted her head as Owen started unbuttoning the shirt, handing it back to her when he finished. "Awesome. Let's try this again."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

After shopping with Owen for a rental tux, Sasha wanted to go home and sleep, but she needed to get a dress. So, they went back to Sandy's, where she dropped her husband off and took Jess and Katie. They were happy to get out of the house, jealous that their other sister Louise already was. She was at gymnastics, which they actually had to pick her up from after they went shopping..

Sasha moved from boutique to boutique and other shops, but finally found a dress that caught her eye. It was a deep purple dress that fell to about mid-thigh length, with a belt of white lace wrapping around the waist. Sasha spotted it in the windows and walked into the store, instantly being greeted by a saleswoman.

"Hello, welcome to Theresa's, I'm Elaine. Is there anything I can help you ladies with today?" She asked.

"I saw that dress in the window and was hoping I could possibly try it on. Do you have it in?" Sasha said hopefully. The woman smiled.

"Of course! What size? I can go grab one from the back." Elaine asked. Sasha scratched her head.

"Well, I usually have to get them fitted because of my shape, but let's try a three for now." Sasha answered, wringing her fingers nervously. Sasha was fairly thin around her waist and legs, but she had curvaceous hips and double D breasts, which made it hard for a certain size to fit right

"These are all so gorgeous. I kinda wish I would've waited to buy one." Jess commented as Elaine headed off towards the back. Katie also walked about, trailing her fingers across sequins and silk.

"Ok, here we go!" Elaine's cheery voice drew their attention towards her, where she was motioning for Sasha to come change in one of the changing rooms. The shorter woman walked over excitedly, and took the dress into one of the stalls. But as soon as she pulled it over her head, she found it too tight.

"Uh, Elaine? Can I get the next size up, please?"

"Of course." The sound of heels clicking away signaled her departure, and Sasha looked at the dress as she pulled it off. It looked like something that would fit her, but she noticed it had extra stitching around the bust, which had ultimately halted any attempt for her to get it on.

"Maybe I need to quit eating those cookies in the lounge.." Sasha mumbled. Jessica giggled from outside, hearing her comment.

"Alright, here's the next size up." Elaine lifted the dress over top of the door.

This one fit better. It outlined her curves and came in around her waist, making her have more of an hourglass look. "Wow. When it actually fits it looks good." Sasha said loudly so her relatives outside could hear.

"Come out!" Jessica called, clapping her hands together. Sasha opened the door and walked out, doing a little twirl. "Oh, girl you look _hot."_

Katie smiled. "I love that color. It's so pretty." Sasha smiled and looked to Elaine.

"What do you think?"

The woman smiled. "I think you look gorgeous. What's the occasion?"

"My mother is getting married." Sasha replied, smoothing down the front of the dress.

"Well, you are going to look gorgeous in that dress. And if I may ask, is your tan natural or did you go to a salon?" Elaine asked.

"Oh no, I live in Costa Rica, so I'm always in the sun." Sasha chuckled. The woman raised her eyebrows.

"So is it just a dream place to live, or is it for work?"

"It's for work. My husband and I both work for Jurassic World down on an island. The sun is always beating down on us. I used to burn, but now I just tan." Sasha answered, looking at her arms.

"That is fascinating. My brother took his two kids down there and said it was amazing." Elaine told her.

"It is an amazing place." Sasha agreed.

"So, now is the big question. Do you think you want the dress?"

Sasha bit her lip and nodded. "Definitely."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

When Sasha and Jessica got back to the house, everyone from the night before was there. Sandy had enough extra bedrooms to house them until the wedding, which was now three days away. Christmas was two weeks after the wedding, which also had everyone in a good mood.

The men were watching some crappy action movie in the living room while they talked. Owen was in the corner of the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table. He found himself cold in the chilly winter climate of New York, so he was wearing blue jeans and socks with a hoodie, something he rarely ever wore on Isla Nublar. He heard the front door swing open, and the three girls returned from their little shopping trip, a garment bag hanging from Sasha's hand as they rushed inside and toed off their snowy shoes and coats. Sasha caught his eye from the door and smiled.

"Hi hun." She greeted. Owen waved and stood from the couch, walking over to his wife.

"You gonna come help cook?" Jess asked Sasha. The red haired woman nodded.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put this upstairs first."

"How's the dress look?" Owen asked. Sasha walked towards the stairs, going up towards their bedroom.

"That's for you to decide." She said, throwing a smile over her shoulder at him. Owen reached for the bag when they got to their room, but Sasha held it away from him. " _Later_. You don't get to see it until Friday." She hung it up in the closet and shut the door, turning back to Owen.

Owen raised his eyebrows, walking towards Sasha until she was backed against the closet door. "Really? Are we gonna do this wedding thing all over again?" He murmured. Sasha could feel his hot breath on her face and smiled seductively.

"That depends on you. This is our tenth year of being married, sounds like a reason to celebrate." She licked her lips, looking up at Owen's dark green eyes.

"I wasn't thinking a celebration. Reliving the wedding _night_ is more what I was thinking." He responded, pressing his lip to hers. Sasha wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. Owen's hands drifted down to her hips, gripping them tightly and pulling her against him. But he jumped when he felt Sasha's phone vibrate against his thigh and start ringing. It instantly killed the mood for Sasha, and she sighed against his mouth, letting her hands slide down his chest. Owen reached into her back pocket and snatched the phone, pressing answer without even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" He said, practically a growl for interrupting. Sasha tried to snatch her phone, but Owen moved away.

" _Owen? Dude, you gotta chill. And isn't this Sash's phone?"_ Emily's voice drifted through the receiver, and Sasha finally plucked the phone from his hand.

"Em? What's up?" Sasha asked, glancing at the caller I.D before pressing it to her ear.

" _Uh, news on the outbreak. You know, did I interrupt something? Cause you can call me back in a few minutes if you're busy."_ Emily said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Owen watched Sasha as she talked to Emily, eyes roaming up and down her body. Sasha rolled her eyes, and Owen just shrugged.

"You did, but I'm gonna let you talk anyways. What's going on?" Sasha asked. Owen raised a brow at her, but Sasha just narrowed her eyes and gave him a 'just a minute' gesture.

" _So, two more of the Triceratops in solitary came down with it. We tried to treat them, but InGen insists they be put down. And since they supply the lab with everything and supply Jurassic World with all the assets, we technically can't do anything. But, all of the other dinosaurs in the park seems to be doing fine, including Owen's raptors. So Halding is considering the possibility that this might just be a disease that spreads through herbivores, because we've found nothing in omnivores or carnivores."_ Emily explained. Sasha nodded.

"What triceratops got infected?" She asked.

" _Um, one name Josie, and then the alpha or leader of their herd or whatever. I think her name was Jessie."_ Emily answered.

"Ok. Thanks Em. I appreciate the update." Sasha said.

" _No problem. But hey, if you get back to whatever you were doing, remember to-"_

"Enough! Thanks again, Em, byeee." Sasha hung up the phone, chuckling at her friend.

Owen took the phone from her hand and tossed it into a chair that was placed in the corner of the room. "Now, I think I left off right here." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. Sasha wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry babe. Phone calls are instant mood-killers."

Owen groaned. "Come on. I've been dealing with Bobby all day. I think I deserve some sort of a reward."

Pecking him quickly on the lips, she ignored his statement. "Emily said two more Triceratops were infected and put down by InGen. But Halding thinks it might be a disease that's unique to herbivores." Sasha told him. Owen sat on the edge of the bed.

"So my raptors can't get it." He stated, relief evident in his voice.

"As of now, he's thinking no."

"Good. I've been worried about them." Owen said. Sasha nodded.

"I could tell. Right when they started getting more attention than me." She joked, sitting across Owen's knees and wrapping an arm around his neck.

He snorted. "I'll make it up to you."

"Promise?" Sasha asked, leaning her head against his. Owen pecked her cheek.

"Guarantee."


	14. Chapter 14

**So this chapter is the wedding. It's not super long cause I didn't want to drag it out- we have lots of exciting things to get back to on Isla Nublar. But don't worry, Sasha's family will make more appearances throughout the story. So here's the newest - and kinda fluffy- chapter. Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 14**_

The morning of the wedding, everyone was up early, bustling around and getting ready to go. All of the woman had left earlier, going to the salon to get their hair, makeup, and nails done. Sasha had went along despite not being apart of the bridal party; her Mom didn't want her to stay behind. She found herself surrounded by old friends, and even her Aunt Sherri, who was her mother's sister that lived in Oregon. Bobby's twins, Louise and Katie, had been made flower girls, and Jessica was one of the bridesmaids, along with two other friends of her mother's. Sasha was supposed to be one if she came, but since it was a surprise for her mother, there were no dresses for her left. Sasha didn't mind though- she'd rather be with Owen out of the spotlight rather than standing and feeling all those eyes on her again. Her and Owen's wedding wasn't exactly small; her mother insisted on a huge reception hall and an extravagant outside setup for the ceremony. Almost all of Sasha's family came except for her father, whose location was unknown, so Trent walked her to the altar. For Sasha, who had grown up around extravagant events and building it wasn't as much of a surprise, but it was for Owen, who had grew up in a small southern town.

"Sasha? Hello?"

Breaking out of her thoughts, Sasha turned towards her Aunt Sherri as the hair stylists kept curling her thick hair. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you planning to move back to the states eventually?" She asked.

"Not right now, no. Owen and I both have good jobs and we're both getting paid well, so as of now I think we're going to stay on Isla Nublar." Sasha said, picking at some dirt under her nails. Manicures were their next stop, so she was paranoid about having them clean.

"So, do they provide employee housing down there or what?" Sherri continued. Sasha went to shake her head, but was suddenly aware of the hot curler two inches from her scalp.

"Well they do, but Owen requested to build his own little cabin thing just outside of the park. It's not anything fancy, but it's nice." Sasha replied, looking at her aunt. Sherri was average height, around five foot six, with shoulder-length caramel brown hair. She was a friendly woman, and wasn't afraid to talk for hours. Her husband Trace was stuck out in Oregon on a construction job, and couldn't make it to the wedding. They had four kids ranging from six to twelve, all spaced two years apart. There were three boys and a girl, but the kids were at home staying with a friend.

"Sounds gorgeous. I'll have to come see." Sherri smiled, looking over to Sasha, who didn't get the hint.

"Yep, one day you can all come visit and see the dinosaurs." Sasha replied with a smile.

"How about December 19th through January 2nd?"

Sasha's jaw dropped. "You're coming to Jurassic World for Christmas?"

"Yep. Trace won a contest for a full-paid family trip to Jurassic World. The contest only covered one week and has a set itinerary, so I figured I'd pay for another week and we'll hang out with you and Owen. The kids are super excited." Sherri told her, crossing her legs as the stylist spun her to face Sasha. Her hair was currently being pinned up and half of it was still hanging down, which was somewhat of a comical sight for Sasha.

"Now I'm excited too! I'll have to ask Owen, but he might be able to give you a behind-the-scenes tour. And you can see his latest project."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

The limo arrived at the venue at four o'clock- an hour before the wedding was supposed to start. Sandy was immediately ushered in and taken into a back room, where she would stay until the wedding started. Sasha spotted Owen sitting in one of the many chairs, folding the 'reserved for' signs between his fingers.

"Hey babe." She called, sauntering up to him. Owen looked her up and down before letting his eyes linger on her face.

"You look amazing." Owen complemented, holding his arm out for her to take. Sasha smiled and looped her arm through his. There were a lot of people milling about, dressed up and talking, waiting for the wedding to start.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Sasha commented, straightening the cuff of his shirtsleeve.

"Oh my. Sasha?"

A familiar voice calling her name caused Sasha's eyes to search the crowd until she found the source. Her Grandma stood there, talking to the venue owner, who bid her goodbye, just as Sasha walked up and hugged her.

"Grandma! I haven't seen you in three years! How are you?" Sasha asked as the old woman held one of her hands.

"I'm just fantastic now that I know my oldest granddaughter is here! And she brought the mister, how wonderful!"

Owen smiled. "Hi Mrs. Ashmore." He greeted as the old woman hugged him. Ashmore was Sandy's surname, and Sasha's maiden name before she married Owen; she had refused to take her father's surname after he walked out.

"How many times have I got to tell you, boy? It's Norma." She scolded. Owen nodded sheepishly, and Sasha nudged him gently.

"So Grandma, are you excited?" Sasha asked.

"I am. I need to see Sandy finally settle down before I'm in the ground. Lord knows she never sits and relaxes. Maybe being married'll help." Her Grandma replied. "Now, you two go socialize."

After they followed Norma's instructions, time started to fly by faster.

"This is my husband, Owen." Sasha introduced to one of her Mom's friends. This particular friend, Marie Wilkinson had been Sasha's tenth grade algebra teacher, and was beyond ecstatic to see her again.

"My lord, you've grown up, Sasha. I remember when you used to be shy and timid, now look at you. Big strong man to help keep you going good. You two have any kids?" She asked.

Sasha blushed lightly. "No. We've been really busy ever since we got married. Owen was in the Navy, and you know how that goes."

"Of course. How long have you been married?" Marie asked. Sasha ran a hand through her curled hair and looked to Owen.

"Ten years this year." She answered, feeling his arm around her tighten slightly.

"My lord, girlie! You must've married young, because you still look it!"

Sasha blushed. "Thanks. Yeah, we got married when I was twenty-one."

Marie shook her head. "Gosh it was sixteen years ago that I was teachin' you algebra and you were turning in failed test, now look at you."

"Failed tests? Wow, never seen you get less than an A, nerd." Owen teased, hip checking her gently.

"I have a Doctorate in Psychology, not math honey. And there's a reason for that." Sasha remarked. Marie laughed.

"Well, I better be off. Lots of people here to catch up with." She bid them goodbye, and Sasha turned to her husband.

"I still wonder how my mom became friends with my algebra teacher."

Owen chuckled. "Who knows. Did you really fail all of your math tests?"

"Ugh. Yeah. I love Mrs. Wilkinson to death, but God, were her tests hard." Sasha grumbled, fixing the sleeve of her dress.

"And here I pictured you as the big nerd in high school- glasses and everything." Owen said. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"You know, when I look at you I see a jock. Football player, not even noticing 'nerdy girls' like me." Sasha said, looping her arm back through Owen's. He laughed.

"Oh, I noticed you alright. And when I did, I never stopped noticing."

"Is that right?" Sasha teased, rubbing his arm.

"Well I married you, didn't I?" He shot back.

"I guess you did. Almost forgot after ten years of it."

Their banter continued, but fifteen minutes later, Sasha found herself being directed to their seats. Her Uncle Matt had been sat next to Owen, and the men chatted quietly before music started drifting through the hall. Everyone grew silent, and Bobby made his way to the altar. Sasha smiled gently and leaned her head on Owen's shoulder briefly. The service was quick, and the reception began happily, people partying, dancing and drinking their hearts out.

Owen and Sasha congratulated Sandy and Bobby, the two men actually exchanging a few pleasant words. When it came time for the slow songs, Sasha persuaded Owen to get up and dance- something he hadn't done in a long time. The song played in the background softly as Owen gazed down at Sasha. She laid her head on his chest and let him pull her close.

"I don't think we've danced like this since our wedding." Owen murmured. Sasha laughed.

"We should do it more often."

Owen smiled and set his chin on top of her head, swaying to the music playing behind them.

 _There's a want, and there's a need._

 _There's a history between,_

 _girls like her and guys like me…_

 _Cowboys and Angels._


	15. Chapter 15

_**So in the last chapter, I messed up the dates. Sherri and her family are supposed to be coming December 19th - January 2nd, and spending Christmas on Isla Nublar. (Idk if they'd be open around Christmas/New Years, but we're gonna pretend they are). It was right originally, but I decided to move a few things around, and never edited the last chapter. Sorry about the mess up! And if my counting is right now, the date of the day in this chapter would be December 18th. I'm gonna edit the previous chapter, so if you guys get a notification for it, it's just that.**_

 _ **I hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15**_

The next week in New York went by fast and before they knew it, Owen and Sasha were stepping off the ferry boat on Isla Nublar.

"God, it feels good to be home." Sasha said as she stood in the bright sun, letting it soak into her skin. Owen hummed his agreement, pulling their suitcases through the crowds of people on the dock. Sasha followed, but was tackled by a flying mass of blonde hair that was Emily.

"Em!" She exclaimed as the younger girl hugged her.

"Sasha! Oh my God, am I glad to see you. I had no one to talk to. I was losing my mind." Emily sang. Owen raised an eyebrow.

"Ems, you lost that thing a _long_ time ago." Owen teased. The blonde punched his shoulder.

"Good to see you too, Owen." She said. All three laughed, heading towards downtown. Sasha and Owen dropped their bags off with the guys at the greeting table, and stuck a note on them to have them sent back to the bungalow.

"Ok, I want to see the Triceratops. How have they been?" Sasha asked, jumping right back into the problem they had left.

"They've been okay since the other two. InGen has been checking them, but the soldiers aren't exactly gentle. Ella took one out with a kick the other day. Greg just about had to jump in front of a bullet cause Hoskins wanted to put her down " Emily told her.

"Why is he such an ass?" Owen muttered, pushing open the gate to the petting area. He headed for the secluded section where the Triceratops were kept, Sasha bumping into him when he stopped as she chatted with Emily.

"What in the hell?" Sasha asked, looking around the containment area. It was now an InGen hideout, with computers lining every wall, and soldiers milling about. The Triceratops just looked plain confused and scared. There were two men guarding each herbivore's pen, all armed to the teeth .

"Like the new setup? It's been working great for us." Hoskins' arrogant voice echoed from the other side as he approached. Still wary of Sasha's husband, Hoskins kept out of arm's reach from Owen at all times.

"What the hell are you tryin' to do, Hoskins?" Owen asked.

"What our company does best. Protect the public." Hoskins strolled up to Ella's pen, causing the animal to scurry into the corner.

"Jesus Hoskins, what have you been doing to her?" Sasha asked, walking to the cage and going in with her old friend. The dinosaur nuzzled her cheek gently.

"She had to be punished when she shattered one of my men's femur the other day. We gave her a bit of a shock, that's all." Hoskins replied casually.

"You know what sickens me the most about you? The fact that your company creates these gorgeous animals, but have absolutely no respect or compassion for them at all." Sasha bit out at the man, glancing at Owen, who was reading through some sort of report.

"Extinct animals have _no_ rights."

Rolling her eyes at the man, Sasha walked out, not able to find the patience to deal with him.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Later that night Sasha was in the living room, sitting on the couch with a glass of cheap wine while Owen showered. She had been tempted to join him, but she had already showered before he got back from checking the raptors. Rizzo was back, curled up in the corner with her nose tucked under her tail. The red haired woman was leaning against the armrest, thinking about the outbreak and containment methods, trying to push Hoskins to the back of her mind.

"Sasha, you're a psychologist, not an Epidemiologist." She muttered to herself, knowing she didn't have the knowledge to help contain an epidemic.

Sasha twirled the wine in the glass and felt her phone vibrate against her hip, where it was tucked into the couch cushions. Digging it out, Sasha pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She said, setting her glass of wine on the side table.

" _Sasha? It's Sherri. I didn't know if this was the right number or not."_ Sherri answered, her voice happy as usual.

"Yeah you got me. What's up?" Sasha asked, taking a sip of wine.

" _I just wanted to let you know that we should be getting off the first ferry tomorrow morning. I think it comes in at around nine A.M_." Sherri told her. Sasha stood from the couch, taking her glass to the kitchen.

"Are you already in Costa Rica?" She asked.

" _Yes. Our plane landed and hour ago- we just got to our hotel room."_

"Awesome. Hey, I'll wait for you at the docks. The greeting desk delivers luggage, and you just keep your package slip with you and it will tell you what happens when, and which events you have passes to."

" _That sounds amazing."_ Sherri paused, saying something to someone that wasn't in the conversation. " _Hey can I put you on speaker for the kids? They haven't seen you in forever and want to say hi."_ Sherri asked.

"Go ahead."

" _Ok guys, you can talk now."_ She said. " _Hi Auntie Sashaa!"_

"Hi guys! I'm so excited to see you tomorrow!" Sasha exclaimed. Owen walked out of the bedroom at that moment and looked at her confusedly before plopping on the couch next to her. Sasha clicked the phone onto speaker and set it on her leg.

" _How many dinosaurs are on the island?"_

" _Do they eat people?"_

" _How loud do they roar?"_

" _Can we pet them?"_

All the questions came out at once, and Owen raised his eyebrows at the phone. Sasha began answering questions one by one.

"There are over twenty different kinds on the island, no they don't eat people, they roar very loud, and yes, some of them you can pet." Sasha said.

" _But you can only pet them if you behave."_ Trace's voice echoed through the phone, and the kids all sighed.

"If you guys behave for your Dad on the ferry tomorrow, Uncle Owen can take you to see his dinosaurs." Sasha promised. Owen glanced over at her with a surprised look. "Right, Uncle Owen?"

"Right. I'll take you to see my girls. Best dinos on the island." Owen said, a hint of pride in his voice.

" _Really? What kind of dinosaurs are they?"_ Trevor asked. Trevor was the oldest, at twelve, while Caleb was ten, Chelsea was eight, and Leo was six.

"Velociraptors." Owen answered. The kids all made excited noises before Sherri came back over the phone.

" _Well, I'm gonna get the rascals to bed. We'll see you guys bright and early tomorrow."_ She said. Owen and Sasha bid them goodbye, and Sasha set her phone on the side table.

"I'll have to get up with you so I'm up early." Sasha told Owen. He stretched out on the couch and groaned as his shoulders and back popped. "Getting old?"

"Don't even say it." Owen grumbled. Sasha laughed, and Rizzo was roused from her sleep, trotting over happily and jumping onto the couch.

"Hi baby girl." Sasha cooed, petting the dinosaurs head. It chirruped happily as Sasha scratched its head. Owen reached over, but Rizzo glared at him.

"I still think she's pissed that I walked through her nest." He said, running a hand down the dinosaur's back. Rizzo stared him down for a moment before reaching a paw towards Owen's arm and running it down towards his hand like he had done moments ago to her.

"What the hell?" Sasha said, watching the dinosaur mock Owen. Her husband stood from the couch and Rizzo followed, facing him. Owen held a hand out to the side and Rizzo did the same. He then tried crossing his arms, to which Rizzo paused and cocked her head to the side. She hopped closer to Owen and examined his arms before awkwardly crossing her tiny forearms and continuing to glare at him. Sasha snapped a picture on her phone and made it her wallpaper, laughing at the expressions on their faces.

"Why does she do that?" Owen asked, moving his arms around while Rizzo followed. Sasha laughed.

"Maybe she thinks you're the Alpha?" Sasha said. Owen turned to her.

"Damn straight she does." He shot back. "Wait. Thinks? I am the Alpha."

Sasha stood up and walked towards him. "Not in this house." She said, poking him in the chest and sauntering away towards their bedroom.

Owen followed closely and yanked her back against his solid chest when they got into the bedroom and kicked the door shut. "I beg to differ." He growled lowly, teeth grazing her neck as he spoke.

"You have control issues." Sasha said lowly, giving him better access to her neck.

"Do not."

Sasha turned towards him so his back was to the bed. "Really? Then I guess we'll have to see who's in charge." She shoved him, not hard, but hard enough to make his knees bump the edge of the mattress and cause him to sit down.

"Do you really wanna play this game?" Owen asked as he grasped her hips, a smirk curling the corners of his mouth.

"I really do."

Owen pulled her onto his lap roughly, and she caught herself with his shoulders. "Then let's play." He crushed his lips onto hers, and Sasha returned the kiss before pulling away after a few moments. Owen's eyes drifted from her face, down her body, fingers tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Hey. Eyes up." Sasha snapped, just like Owen did with his raptors. He lifted his head instantly, locking eyes with her and tilting his head slightly. He cursed himself for listening to her and giving her the satisfaction that he was obeying her command. "Good job."

Not being able to handle it, Owen quickly pulled her back onto the bed, pinning her to his chest. "Don't order me around, Sasha." He warned.

Sasha's heart was fluttering; they hadn't had an intense night like this in a long time, and it felt ridiculously good. But for some reason, confidence was flooding through her, so she decided to keep toying with Owen. "You know you don't intimidate me, Owen."

He glared up at her, eyes hard and face a mixture of anger and desire. "Quit teasin' me."

"I told you that you have control issues."

He growled lowly in the back of his throat, leaning so his lips were millimeters from hers. "I do not have control issues." Sasha shifted her head to the side as he moved up to kiss her.

"Uh huh. That's why you're growling at me."

Owen suddenly flipped them over so Sasha was pinned to the bed, causing a squeak of surprise to slip out of her. "You're in trouble now."

* * *

 **P.S. I thoroughly enjoy Alpha Owen^^ ;D**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Wow, this one is rather long. I got a lot of people saying they like 'Alpha Owen', so there's more of that in here spread throughout. But thanks for all of the positive reviews and comments, they always make my day! So this chapter is a break from the outbreak, and it introduces Sherri, Trace, Trevor, Chelsea, Caleb, and Leo.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16**_

Sasha was aware of two things the next morning.

One: The bedroom was freezing.

Two: She was _sore._

Owen was wound around her like a vine, legs entwined with hers. His head was lying on her chest, and thick arms were tight around her already aching waist. Everything from there down was sore, dull pain radiating from between her legs.

Pushing Owen's shoulder, Sasha groaned and squirmed around, despite the screaming protest from her lower abdomen. "Owen. Get up."

Owen pushed himself up onto his elbows and rolled off of Sasha, allowing her to sit up on the edge of the bed slowly. She was only wearing one of Owen's t-shirts, so it didn't help with the cold, or the soreness. Owen stifled a laugh at her groan of pain, and rolled over to face her. "Sore?"

Sasha turned her head and slapped his chest. "I feel like I got ran over by a train."

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

She rolled her eyes and stood shakily, heading towards the bathroom to shower. "You're such a child."

Owen looked offended. "Ouch. What? Are you mad at me for something?" He asked quickly, sitting up on the bed.

Sasha leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom after she turned the shower on. "Yes. I'm angry because you managed to make me feel ridiculously good and ridiculously sore at the same time." She grumbled.

"See, that's how you know the sex is good. Even after ten years. Still got it." Owen told her with a smile. Sasha nodded.

"Can't argue with that." She agreed "Now come over here and help me get in the shower, 'cause I don't know if I'm gonna be able to stand or not."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sasha had somewhat recovered by the time she spotted Sherri on the docks. She had taken two Advil and had a cup of coffee, letting her hair air dry on the way downtown. Owen had taken off to the raptor pen to make sure everything was in order if Sherri and Trace came around.

"Sasha!" Sherri called excitedly, holding her arms out to the red haired woman. The kids all ran over.

"Aunt Sasha!" Trace followed the bunch, carrying Leo on his hip.

"Hi guys!" Sasha exclaimed, giving each kid and Trace a hug. They all smiled happily at they headed for thee greeting desk.

"So how was the ferry over here?" Sasha asked, grabbing a notepad from behind the greeting desk and writing out their room number and hotel on it and placing it on the luggage cart with all of their stuff.

"It was very nice. Awesome accommodations and a beautiful view." Sherri answered. She and her family gazed around the island. "Just like this place. It is gorgeous."

"Yep. And you're lucky you know behind- the-scenes people, 'cause you get the full experience." Sasha smiled. She shifted as a twinge of pain hit her lower abdomen again, but didn't flinch.

"I can't thank you enough for giving us this insider tour by the way. I wouldn't know where to start if we were here alone." Trace told Sasha.

"No problem." Turning to the kids, she smiled. "Guess what?"

All of them looked to Sasha eagerly. "What?" They all asked.

"Uncle Owen is gonna let you see his special dinosaurs right now. Nobody here is allowed to see them but you guys." Sasha said, leading them towards the Jeep that she had brought up. It was parked off on a small maintenance street, and it was required to get to the cage.

"We have to drive there?" Caleb chimed up, looking at Sasha in the front.

"Yep. It's way too far to walk." She replied, starting the Jeep.

Chelsea looked around in awe as they drove, taking in all the landscape and the occasional Microceratus running by. She pointed at the little dinosaurs.

"What're those?" She asked, causing everyone to turn and look at the brightly colored dinosaurs. Sasha glanced over from the road.

"Those are Microceratus I think." Sasha replied. "But I'm a psychologist, not a paleontologist. Maybe Uncle Owen will know."

Sasha pulled the Jeep to a halt as the raptor enclosure came into view. "Looks like a military compound." Trace commented.

"Velociraptors are extremely powerful and aggressive, so a compound like this is necessary to keep them. But, these four girls were hand-raised so they're more gentle. But we still have to view them from the catwalk." Sasha explained, stepping out of the Jeep. The four kids were all nervous-looking, but Trevor, being the oldest, had to prove he wasn't scared, so he walked up with Sasha, who was ahead of the group. Sasha ruffled his hair. "What's up, man?" She asked.

"I'm not scared of the dinosaurs. Being scared is for little kids." He answered. Sasha chuckled, and headed for Owen's office.

"Let me go find the man in charge.I'll be right back." Sasha told Sherri. They were in front of the containment area, so they could actually see into the paddock. But, the raptors were nowhere to be seen, probably lounging in the brush.

Walking into the office space, she found Owen at his desk, typing on a laptop slowly. He never was one for technology. He looked up as she walked in. "Hey babe." Owen stood and walked over, kissing her hard on the lips.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Still not over the alpha thing?"

Owen smirked. "Never. How're you feelin', by the way?"

Sasha just ignored him and walked to the door. "Sherri and Trace are here. So _behave_ and don't swear in front of the children."

"Orderin' me around again, darlin'?" Owen asked, towering over her. Sasha shoved him playfully as she turned around, only to receive a hard slap on the ass when she did. The soreness came back with a vengeance as she jumped, and she glared at Owen

Not giving him the satisfaction of saying anything, Sasha walked out the door. She knew it would irritate him, and tossed a smile over her shoulder. Owen pushed the door shut, shaking off the oh-so-irritating actions of his wife. She was teasing him, and it drove Owen nuts when he couldn't do anything. Taking a breath, he walked up to the family and smiled.

"She's a beauty." Trace commented. Owen pulled the office door shut and walked out. Owen had met the kids-six years ago, but still- but Trevor was the only one that actually remembered him.

"Uncle Owen?" The oldest asked. Owen nodded, and looked to the other kids, bending down. "Hi guys." He greeted, waving his hand.

"Are you our Uncle Owen?" Chelsea asked, looking up at him.

"Yes I am. Don't think you remember me, though." Owen said. "But how about a high-five?"

All of the kids smiled at Owen's happy attitude, and high-fived his open hand. Sherri smiled and walked forward, hugging the young man. "Good to see you, Owen."

"You too, Sherri."

Trace walked up and shook hands with Owen. They hadn't met before; when Owen had seen the kids, Sherri had brought them to New York while Trace was working. And the time Trace came to visit them with Sherri in Virginia, he was overseas.

"Trace Parks." Trace introduced, looking Owen over.

"Owen Grady." He responded.

"I've heard a lot of good things about you, Owen." Trace said.

"Nothing bad, I hope." Owen joked. The two men laughed, and Owen looked towards the cage. "Well, do you guys wanna meet the girls?"

All of the kids jumped around excitedly, and Sasha led the group to the stairs that went up to the catwalk. Owen followed, and grabbed his clicker and bucket of rats from a hook on the first platform. Stepping ahead of Sasha and throwing a teasing look in her direction, he walked to his normal beginning position for training.

"Ready?" Owen asked, looking at the kids. They all ran excitedly to his sides, and gripped the mesh that prevented them from falling into the cage. Owen let out a shrill whistle, and Sasha went to stand next to Sherri.

The raptors came bounding out of the bushes, Blue first, followed by Charlie and Delta. Echo came in from a different direction, and they all stood snapping at each other.

"Hey! Blue! up here!" Owen called as his beta snapped at Charlie.

"This is crazy." Sherri laughed, looking to Sasha. The red haired woman snorted.

"You think this is crazy, you should've been here when they were growing up in my house." Sasha said.

Sherri looked over to her. "Your house?"

"Yeah. At first I wanted to build an enclosure just outside, but they screeched and screeched so Owen let them inside. They were like little dogs for a while." Sasha told her.

"You two make our life seem boring." Sherri told her, watching the raptors follow Owen as he moved down the catwalk.

"Come on, four little kids running around? I couldn't manage that if I tried." Sasha chuckled.

"It is definetly a challenge." Sherri agreed. "But four velociraptors? That seems difficult."

"It wasn't bad. They actually slept at night, and got fed twice a day. And they were… trained I guess. Owen worked with them from when they were a day old."

"A day old?"

"Yeah. They're smart- damn things learned how to open up my bedroom door at night."

The two women shared a laugh and turned their gaze back to the Velociraptors, and watched as they waited patiently for their treat. Owen motioned for Trevor to come over, and handed the kid a rat, gripping it by the tail. "Call for Blue and throw it to her."

Trevor looked down into the paddock. "Blue!" He called, his voice not catching their attention as well as Owen's. But with the prospect of food hanging over her, Blue snapped her head up. Trevor tossed her the rat, laughing as she jumped and caught it.

"Good job, Trev." Sherri called, taking a picture of him on her phone. Sasha smiled as she watched Owen work with the kids. He was really good with them, despite his saying that 'little kids weren't his thing'.

"Hey Sasha?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me figure out this package thing? I want to figure out where we can go next, so I can plan dinner and stuff." Sherri said. Sasha nodded, and took the package slip as Sherri held it out to her.

"So, you have passes for everything. Different shows play at different times every day, and the times are on the back. So," Sasha flipped the paper over, "We'll be done at around ten thirty here, and it'll take us fifteen minutes to get back to the main attractions. At eleven, there's a Mosasaurus show, a new fleet going on the Cretaceous Cruise, and a new feeding time at T-Rex Kingdom."

Sherri tapped her chin. "I think we'll watch the Mosasaurus. I've been told that's cool."

Sasha smiled. "Good choice. Skippy- that's what we call her- is super cool."

"Awesome. So we'll head there next. And thanks for the cool raptor tour for them." Sherri motioned towards the kids, who were watching the giant reptiles with excited eyes. "They're gonna talk about it for weeks."

"No problem. And let us know if you need anything. We're always around."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Owen pushed the door to the bungalow open, frustrated after his afternoon with the raptors. After Sherri and Trace left, it was as if they knew they didn't have to behave anymore. Blue and Charlie kept fighting and nipping, while Echo and Delta just laid around, not even interested in the food that Owen was trying - and failing- to motivate them with. He toed his boots off and looked around. The TV was on, playing reruns of ' _CSI: Miami'_ , and Sasha was passed out on the couch while Rizzo was batting her ball around the kitchen. Sasha was curled into a ball, and Owen chuckled slightly, not wanting to wake her.

He headed back and showered quickly, letting all the dirt and grime from the day run down the drain. When he emerged in a pair of flannel pajama pants, Sasha was still sleeping. She was wearing her work clothes, so he assumed she just came home for a break between calls. Owen glanced at the clock on the wall, where the hour hand was half-past seven. Having nothing else to do- except writing reports, which could wait- Owen made his way onto the couch behind Sasha and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. Rizzo was too busy hitting her ball to even notice, and blatantly ignored the two humans.

"Mm… Owen?" She murmured, turning her head to blink sleepily at him.

"No, it's the creepy neighbor next door." He shot back sarcastically. Sasha sighed, wiggling in his grip until she was facing him.

"When'd you get home?" She asked, letting her hands fall against his chest. Owen shrugged.

"Twenty minutes ago? Figured I'd let you sleep while I showered." He replied with a slight smile towards the end.

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Thanks babe, you're so generous."

"I try."

"Why're you so tense?" Sasha asked, letting her fingers trail over the tense muscles of his shoulders and chest.

"The raptors misbehaved all day after you guys left. I couldn't get them to listen at all." Owen grumbled. Sasha smiled and Owen's eyes snapped to hers.

"What?"

"They're animals, hun. Gonna have their good days and bad days." Sasha said.

"I know, it just...urgh." He sighed, trailing off.

" _Control issues."_ Sasha sang playfully. Owen's eyes flicked to her.

"I don't have control issues, Sash."

"Uh huh."

"You're gonna start this again?" He asked lowly, eyes darkening as they looked her over.

"Eyes on me." She directed. Just like the previous night, Owen's emerald gaze snapped to hers, eyes narrowing. Sasha trailed her fingers over his cheek, and he leaned into it subconsciously, eyes never leaving hers.

Standing from the couch, Sasha tugged off her jacket and dropped it to the floor. She walked slowly towards the bedroom, her hips swaying ever so slightly with the movement. Owen huffed air out of his nose but stood quickly, chasing after her. When he got into the bedroom she was laying across the bed, watching him with dark eyes and a slight smile. Owen was immediately on the bed, lips pressed against hers as he used his strength to hold her in place. His hands slid up the back of her thighs, pulling her closer. They traveled up further until Sasha squeaked in pain and flinched.

"What?"

"You left a nice bruise on my ass earlier. It's a little tender." Sasha muttered, pushing her hands through his hair as their lips found their way back together.

"Good. Maybe you you'll listen to me if there's a reminder all the time." Owen murmured, smirking at her. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Wow. Next thing I know, I'm gonna have to call you 'Alpha'." She said as Owen shifted his head so he could nip at the soft skin of her neck.

"You really already should be." Owen muttered when Sasha ran her fingernails down his chest.

"That'd satisfy you too much. Your ego would be even bigger, Owen." She joked.

"Alpha." He growled against her neck. Sasha ran her fingers through Owen's hair, causing a deep rumble to echo from his chest.

"In your dreams, Raptor Boy."


	17. Chapter 17

_**So this chapter has some action. I'm not gonna spoil anything so I'm just gonna say thanks for all your support and sign off!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17**_

The next day, Sasha found herself back in the Triceratops holding area. Another animal had came down with the disease, and Halding had called them over. Owen was arguing with Hoskins about putting the animal down while Sasha and Halding kneeled next to it. The vet took a blood sample while Sasha was petting its head, whispering soothing words to the giant creature. It only grunted at her, not able to move its head. Her eyes were glassy and practically rolling around in her head, and the sight made Sasha slightly nauseous.

"Do you think you can help her?" She asked Halding, stroking the beak-like nose.

"I don't know. We can try and give her some antibiotic shots, but it doesn't look good." Halding responded. Sasha nodded.

Halding reached into his vet bag and pulled out a syringe and a large bottle, sticking the long, thick needle into it and drawing out the dose. Sasha cringed as she watched him inject it.

But suddenly, she was moving through the air, head throbbing and back slamming against the wall of the cage, the Triceratops letting its head fall slowly. She couldn't process what had happened, and just sat, vision unfocused and head spinning . The only sensation she was registering was the feeling of warm, sticky blood trailing down the left side of her face and into her left eye, blinding her along with the burning pain radiating from the same eye. She heard footsteps pounding towards her, and two familiar voices but she couldn't quite place them.

"Dr. Grady?"

"Sash? Sasha! Halding, what the hell happened?"

 _Oscar? No, Owen._ Her brain was scrambling, trying to put names on the faces. That was Owen, she could remember that.

"It lifted its head quickly and threw her into the wall. It was weak though."

"Owen…" Sasha groaned, grasping at his shirt.

"Sasha? Babe, you gotta tell me what hurts."

"I can't see on the left…Owen. I can't.. " Sasha trailed off, voice panicked as Owen cupped the side of her face.

"Shhh shhh. You're gonna be fine, I promise." Owen's frantic voice said.

But before he said anything else, Sasha collapsed against Owen as her vision faded to black.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Owen was usually good in emergency situations. He had been in the Navy; it was part of basic training. But seeing Sasha bloody and limp in his arms was a whole different deal. When she passed out, he lifted her from the ground, running out of Triceratops' pen. The animal had since gone still, eyes fluttering.

Owen could hear Halding arguing with Hoskins before a gunshot rang out. Normally he'd go back and bitch Hoskins out for putting an animal down without consent, but in this case he didn't care. Looking down at his wife, Owen started talking.

"C'mon Sash." He said, using the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the blood away from the cuts on her face. They were deep- no avoiding scars from that. And her eye was bloody; the usually sparkling blue clouded by blood and bloodshot veins. Owen hurried to his truck and laid her out on the back seat, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Making sure she was secure, Owen sped off towards the clinic/hospital thing. It had an emergency bay for injured workers, which is where Owen pulled his truck to a screeching halt and jumped out.

Dr. Ying, who had stitched him up when Echo cut his chest open, came jogging out. "Mr. Brady? What's happened?"

Owen lifted Sasha out of the back. "A triceratops threw her back into the wall. I think it must've clipped her with its frill cause her face is cut open. She passed out a few seconds after, and wasn't coherent." He answered gruffly, following Dr. Ying to an emergency room.

"Set her on the table." Dr. Ying instructed. Owen listened, and placed her gingerly on the table. Sasha's head fell to the side, and Owen finally felt fear take over as the adrenaline wore off.

"You can help her, right?" Owen asked, hand gripping his wife's hand tightly as she remained unconscious on the table.

"I have to see the extent of her injuries, Mr. Grady." She paused, snapping latex gloves on. "Cindy? Max? Come in here please, I need help."

Two nurses came rushing in, gently moving Owen away from the table. He knew the injuries that he could see weren't life threatening, but he was worried about her internal injuries. Sasha had hit the wall hard despite the Triceratops being weak; he had heard the thud from outside the pen. Looking back to the table that he had been pushed away from, he felt a twinge of irritation in the back of his mind. He hated not having control over a situation, especially one that involved Sasha. He heard her voice in the back of his mind as he stood there.

' _You have control issues'._

Owen couldn't argue with that statement now, and took a deep breath to settle his suddenly shaky body. He hadn't been shaky like this since his first deployment overseas. He sort of registered someone leading him out of the room into a chair right outside. Owen practically fell into it, dropping his head into his hands

"-Grady? Mr. Grady?" A voice said, snapping Owen out of his trance.

"What?" His voice was shaking more than he anticipated, and it caused him to snap his mouth shut in surprise. He knew she was going to be alright, but for some reason it was making him panicky. Sasha had never really had a medical emergency like that before; Owen blinked as the realization hit him. That's why he was so nervous.

A nurse stood before him in clean clothes, and Owen looked around. "We need you to sign these. The Doctor will be out in a moment to give you the full report on Dr. Grady's injuries." She held out a clipboard and a pen, Owen taking both and nodding.

He skimmed through it; generic admission papers. He signed, albeit a bit shakily, and initialed where it was necessary. Dr. Ying approached slowly, in a fresh set of scrubs. "Mr. Grady?"

Owen's head snapped up. "Yeah. How is she?" He asked, words tumbling out quickly.

"She's fine for now, but I have a few problems." Dr. Ying said.

"What? What kinds of problems?" He demanded, voice growing more towards his 'Alpha' tone as he got more worried.

"Dr. Grady sustained a mild concussion, a large gash across her left eyebrow and cheek, a gash just above her wrist, and bruised ribs." Ying started, watching Owen's reaction.

"Ok, so what are the problems?"

"She was hit by a triceratops frill, yes?" She asked.

"I didn't see, but Dr. Halding did and told me" Owen explained.

"Mr. Grady, when she was hit, the spike or bony protrusion that caused her facial laceration also lacerated her cornea." Ying told him. Owen tilted his head.

"I'm gonna be honest Doc- I have no idea what that means."

"The protrusion lacerated the top layer of her left eye, while the blunt force trauma caused severe damage to the optic nerve. We took high resolution photos of the back of her eye and sent them to an ophthalmologist on the mainland. He confirmed our theory. But,-"

"But what?" Owen asked, setting the clipboard on the empty chair beside him. Dr. Ying folded her hands.

"We're running tests, but an injury of this degree to the cornea and optic nerve usually causes permanent blindness."

Owen gaped at the Doctor. "She can't see?"

"Her right eye is perfectly fine and functional. But the left eye is fairly useless now. And, just as a warning so you're prepared for it, when the cornea scars like it is bound to with Dr. Grady, it creates a white film over the eye. Her left eye may remain milky and opaque for the rest of her life."

Owen took a deep breath. "Can I see her?"

"She's not awake, but you can stay with her, yes."

Dr. Ying led him to a new room where they had moved Sasha to a real bed, with IVs strung up leading into her arms. She left him alone with Sasha, and Owen tugged a chair to the bedside. He sat in it heavily and reached for Sasha's hand, squeezing her fingers gently.

"You're gonna be pissed when you wake up and can only see with one eye." He murmured, letting his head fall against the soft mattress of the bed. "Then again, I think anyone would be."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

When Sasha came to, everything was blurry, and she had no vision in her left eye.

She blinked sluggishly and moved her head back and forth, trying to shake off the dizziness. Her throat was dry, and there was a small, itchy pain on the left side of her face that accompanied a soreness around the bottom right side of her ribcage. A glass of water was beside the bed and she drank it quickly, trying not to cough. When she sat it down the pain on her face started tingling again, and she furrowed her brow, only to have a bolt of pain shoot across the left side. Reaching up, she was met with the rough feel of stitches stretching from the far left corner of her eyebrow almost all the way down to the top of her lip. Pulling her hand away, Sasha grimaced and glanced around as best as she could with one eye.

She took in her surroundings. It was a hospital-type room, and she recognized as one of the rooms in the clinic just outside of the park. Trying to remember what happened, she closed her eyes. Flashes of waking up and drinking coffee came to her, but meeting Owen outside the petting farm was the last thing that she could remember.

Owen. Where was he?

Searching around the room with her good eye, Sasha took a deep breath. She didn't know what had happened or why she was in the clinic, and it sent her into even more of a panic. The deep breathing sent waves of pain through her ribs, that she could only assume were broke or bruised. She felt tugging in her arm and looked down, seeing four large stitches on her right arm, just above her wrist. Noticing the additional injury, Sasha felt fear flood through her again. The heartbeat monitor started beeping faster, indicating her sudden movement, and a doctor walked in.

"Hello Dr. Grady, I'm Dr. Ying, how are you feeling?" She greeted. The doctor was one Sasha was familiar with, but she couldn't recall why.

"In pain. I feel tired." Sasha answered. The doctor nodded.

"You've been unconscious since yesterday morning." She replied. Sasha's eyes widened.

"Yesterday morning?!" She exclaimed. "What time is it?"

Dr. Ying glanced at her watch. "Seven P.M."

Sasha rubbed her face with a palm. "Do you know where my husband is? Uh- Owen Grady?"

"He's in the cafeteria. You should know he hasn't left since you got here." Dr. Ying reported with a half-smile. "We tried to tell him to go home, shower and relax, but he refused."

"That's Owen for you. Stubborn as a mule." Sasha chuckled, flinching at the pain in her ribs again. "So what exactly are my injuries?"

"Mild concussion, a deep gash over your eyebrow and cheek that required twelve stitches, and the gash on your arm required four. You also have bruised ribs so rest is essential." Dr. Ying told her.

"What's wrong with my eye?" Sasha asked quietly. Dr. Ying placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Dr. Grady, we're still running tests, but it appears your left eye sustained some sort of blunt-force trauma that damaged the optic nerve. Right now, there has been some corneal scarring, leaving you with a mostly white iris and pupil." She answered.

Sasha took in a shaky breath. "Can I… see it?"

Dr. Ying nodded, and reached into a drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a handheld mirror. She handed it to Sasha, who took a deep breath and turned it so it faced her. She gasped as she saw the left side of her face. It had stitches all across it, and her eye was black and puffy around the outside. But the actual eyeball was white. Pure white, with no trace of the blue that used to be there. Sasha set the mirror down carefully and felt herself start to breathe heavily again. But just as she was beginning to hyperventilate, a figure appeared in the doorway.

Owen.

"I'll give you two some time." Dr. Ying excused herself, and Owen rushed to Sasha, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. She ignored the sore ribs and hugged him tightly, letting her fingers twist into the hair on the back of his head.

"I-I was so worried about you." Owen stuttered, burying his face in her neck. Sasha felt tears start to sting her good eye, but nothing on the other side. Her ribs were tingling with soreness, but seeing Owen in front of her made the pain lessen.

"Owen, what do I do?" She asked as he pulled back. Her hands were gripping his shirt and twisting the fabric around.

"What?"

"My eye, Owen! I can't see out of it, and it's white! I look like some sort of- of…" She broke off, not able to finish her sentence. "Not to mention the scar this is gonna leave."

Owen cupped the right side of her face with his hand. "Sasha, you are not gonna look like some sort of anything. You're absolutely gorgeous, and that's never gonna change. What is gonna change is the fact that you look like a badass." He reassured her.

Wiping the tears off her face, Sasha managed a small smile, not wanting to stress the stitches on her face. She reached for Owen again. "Can you sit up here with me?"

"Yeah." He murmured. It probably wasn't allowed, but Sasha really didn't care at that point, curling into his chest as he climbed onto the bed and leaned against the wall.

"So what happened?" Sasha asked. Owen sighed.

"The infected Triceratops threw its head and hit you in the face with one of the spike on her frill. It threw you back against the wall, and cut your hand open when it dropped its head back on your hand." He told her. Sasha tried to remember, but couldn't recall anything. "This is my fault. I should've just let Hoskins put the damned thing down."

Sasha shook her head. "Owen, this is not your fault. It was an accident. No one's fault."

"Well don't be surprised when Hoskins sees you somewhere and starts rubbing it in your face about how he was right."Owen grumbled.

"He wasn't right. No animal should ever be put down without trying to save it first." Sasha said.

"Yeah, but Hoskins will still think he's right." Owen stated. Sasha nodded. Owen wasn't wrong; Hoskins would do anything to get one of the Gradys to admit he was right about a dinosaur.

"Whatever. I'll just punch him."

"There's my girl."

Sasha woke later in the night, still curled into Owen's chest. Her husband was still asleep, mouth half open and jaw slack. Her face was stinging, and she could feel the stitches tugging at her swollen skin with every move. Sighing, she tried burying herself deeper into Owen's chest, tucking her head against his shoulder. Sasha's ribs protested the movement, but it wasn't excruciatingly bad. Her hands moved onto his chest, and she felt the ridges of three rough scars through his shirt. Scars from Echo.

Suddenly, Sasha remembered when she had met Dr. Ying. She was the doctor that had stitched Owen's chest when Echo cut him open. Slipping her fingers between the buttons of his shirt, she felt the raised skin of the scars and it's rough texture. It relaxed her slightly, knowing that Owen was there and always would be there for her. He huffed out of his nose as she stroked the marks.

"Sash…. That tickles." He muttered, slapping at her hands gently. He cracked an eye open at her."How long you been awake?"

"Just a minute. What time is it?"

Owen fished his phone out of his vest. "One o'two A.M."

Sasha sighed. "I'm going back to bed."

"Right behind you."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Sasha was discharged the following morning, and Dr. Ying instructed her to go home, rest, and avoid strenuous activity until the stitches came out in four days. Sasha wasn't particularly fond of the instructions; she wanted to help with the disease containment and keep working. She already had two weeks off, and didn't want to sit around for another. She just felt useless.

"Alright Dr. Grady. We hope you feel better, and you can come back in to see Dr. Ying in four days." The receptionist told Sasha, handing her the appointment slip and three pill bottles.

"Thank you." Sasha said, taking the papers and turning to Owen. He held out an arm and wrapped it loosely around her waist as they walked out. Sasha had a fresh white bandage over her left eye, hiding the white orb and swollen stitches. She had called Sherri and let her know what was going on, and told her she'd come visit them again next week when the stitches were gone and her face wasn't as swollen looking.

Exiting the clinic into the hot air, Sasha spotted the last person she wanted to see at the moment. Hoskins.

"Well, well. How's the eye doin', Grady?" The man asked. Owen bristled, his anger towards the other man growing every minute that he held up their trip home.

" _Doctor_ Grady. And it's fine. Now get out of the way Hoskins." Sasha snapped.

"You know, this is exactly the kind of injury we were trying to avoid." He prodded, trying to get a reaction.

Owen gently pushed Sasha behind him and took a step forward. "Leave her the hell alone." He growled.

Hoskins just chuckled. "You know Grady, you're 'Alpha' attitude doesn't scare me. I'm just making a point. Let InGen do its job and this won't ever happen again."

Walking forward, Sasha shoved Hoskins out of the way and grabbed Owen's hand. "Owen, let's go."

Without a word, the raptor trainer let Sasha lead him towards the truck that waited outside. Owen hopped in the driver's side and slammed the door, Sasha getting in on the other and following suit. Owen already had the truck moving by the time Sasha got her seatbelt on, and she gripped his free hand.

"You know he isn't worth your time. He's just trying to get a reaction out of you." She said, running her fingers over Owen's knuckles gently.

"I know. He just- ugh. I don't know. He has a punchable face." Owen muttered. Sasha chuckled, and picked at the adhesive part of the bandage on her face. Owen glanced over.

"Don't pick at it." He protested, using his free hand to move her hand away. Sasha turned to look at him.

"Owen I'm fine. It's just itchy." She said. "Please don't start fussing. You always get yourself all wound up."

Owen snorted as he pulled the truck to a halt outside the bungalow. "I do not."

Sasha raised her good eyebrow, feeling the stitches tug slightly. "Uh huh. Then what do you call that time that I got the flu and you worried worried yourself sick. Literally." She argued as they exited the truck.

"I just picked up the flu from you." Owen replied, wheeling his bike slightly closer to the house.

"Babe, you went to the doctor for the flu. You didn't have it." Sasha returned with a smile. Owen walked over to her, setting his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright fine. I'm worried. I just- I love you, and I want to make sure you're okay." Owen admitted. Sasha smiled, and she patted Owen's cheek.

"I love you too. And thank you for taking care of me." Sasha said. Owen smiled, and kissed her gently.

"No problem."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sitting at home feeling absolutely useless was not something that Sasha liked doing. Owen had left to check on the raptors, which left her alone with Rizzo. Not that the tiny dinosaur was bad company, but she wanted to be out working. Because all she had managed to do was run into a doorframe and the corner of the kitchen table, leaving big bruises where she collided. Walking with only one good eye was definetly a challenge. Playing with Rizzo was easy though; the tiny herbivore would push a large beach ball around, and Sasha would bump it back. It was a very monotonous game, but it entertained the little creature to no end. Sasha still got twinges of pain from her ribs every now and then, but the pain meds that Dr. Ying had given her were a godsend and prevented the severe pain.

A knock at the door startled Sasha out of her daze, and she stood slowly, heading towards the door. She shifted the bandage around on her face, not enjoying the itchy feeling. Finally letting it settle, she opened the door.

"Em!"

The blonde wrapped Sasha in a hug, the older woman flinching as her ribs protested.. "Oh. my. God."

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked, looking at Emily.

"I saw you in the hospital when you were out, and didn't know you got discharged. I wanted to come visit. How are you? You're okay, right?" Emily replied. Sasha smiled.

"Yeah, just swollen and bored out of my mind. And my ribs are sore." She said, kicking Rizzo's ball across the living room gently.

"I bet. But I had to come visit you before Christmas, though I'll probably be around on the day." Emily told her. Sasha's eyes widened.

"Oh my God Christmas is... three days away." She stated, trying to count days. Emily nodded.

"Yep. And I already have all of my shopping done." The blonde said, twirling a little circle.

"Dear God, I haven't done any." Sasha rubbed the good side of her face.

"Uh hun, you have an excuse." Emily said. "So, what's up?"

Sasha shrugged. "You know. Getting marred by a giant prehistoric rhino. Learning to navigate with only one eye. The usual."

Both of the girls laughed. "Hey, do you guys have a Christmas tree? Or decorations?" Emily asked, looking around the bungalow. "It's really… plain in here."

Sasha brightened up at the idea. She loved decorating, and Emily wasn't wrong- it was plain the the bungalow. "Yeah. Come on."

Sasha led Emily to the master bedroom, where she pointed under the bed, scratching at the bandage on her face again..

"They're under there, but I can't let blood rush to my face. You'll have to get them out." Sasha instructed. Emily looked at Sasha for a moment before shrugging and reaching under the bed. She pulled out two large flat totes and reached back under, pulling out another.

"Is that it?" Emily asked. Sasha looked around the room that she kept relatively clean except for a few of Owen's t-shirts scattered around.

"I have a five-foot artificial tree somewhere, but let's do this stuff first." Sasha told her, pushing out the box with her foot to avoid straining her ribs. Emily carried the other out, and they began pulling out all kinds of decorations- everything from mistletoe to glass Santas. Sasha had messed with the stereo until she found a Christmas station, and let it play in the background. Rizzo was absolutely entranced by all the sparkles and decor, jumping around and trying to snag things in her mouth.

"Jesus Sash, you have everything." Emily commented, digging through the box.

"I know, but I barely ever put it all up. Owen hates being here when I decorate cause I always make him help, so he's lucky he's with the girls today." Sasha said as she hung a wreath on the wall. Rizzo looked up at it, nose in the air to inhale its scent.

"What a Scrooge." Emily laughed. Sasha nodded.

"Tell me about it. He's not terrible though. At least he'll help me put up the tree with out an argument." She looked around. "Hey Em?"

The blonde glanced up from untangling tinsel strands. "Yeah?"

"You're gonna come back in like five days when Christmas is over and help me take all of it down, right?"

Emily turned around, taking in the room. "Yep. I'll be back on monday with my scissors to cut everything down." Sasha laughed, helping Emily as she pulled out giant, sparkly gold snowflakes.

"Please tell me we can hang these up?"

Sasha nodded."Against the wall, yeah. But not in the middle of the room- Owen hits his head on them cause he's too tall."

Standing on the couch and pinning one to the ceiling, Emily wrinkled her nose. "If he has a problem with the snowflakes, he can come see me. There is no way they're not going up,"

Sasha smiled. She flinched when her smile grew to wide; it tugged at her stitches and made her pause. "I don't care, but if he whines I'm sending him to you."

"I can handle him" Emily laughed. She hung the snowflakes, causing Rizzo to run around the room and jump up, trying to bite them.

After the decorating was done and the tree was up, (thank the lord for pre-lit trees), Emily and Sasha sat at the dining table, sipping hot cocoa despite the hot weather outside. It gave a more Christmas-y feel.

"So, how're you getting around with one eye?" Emily asked, looking at Sasha's still bandaged face.

"Alright. I've only ran into two things. I think I'm getting used to it already." Sasha said, picking at the bandage again.

"Do they think you'll regain sight in it?"

Sasha shook her head. "No. There was too much damage to the optic nerve and too much corneal scarring, which is also what caused my eye to turn white." She subconsciously brushed a hand over the bandage.

"Really? Wow, that's terrible. I'm sorry, Sash." Emily said. Sasha shook her head.

"It's fine. I already had my freak-out cry session when I first saw Owen after I woke up so I'm good now. It's definetly weird though, I keep trying to open that eye because I can't see. But I'll make it. As long as Rizzo doesn't trip me and I fall and break my neck or something." Sasha said.

Emily chuckled at the last part. "Guess what?"

Sasha looked over to her friend, swigging down a drink of cocoa. "What?"

"Dr. Halding sent in a letter of approval for me to work with some of the Herbivores in the petting area. I finally get to start working with the dinosaurs!" Emily exclaimed. Sasha smiled.

"Congratulations, Em! I'm gonna visit you at work more often now." She said, high-fiving her friend. "Hey, speaking of herbivores- have you heard anything about the disease?"

Emily shook her head. "Ever since you got hurt, InGen's been keeping it really quiet. They haven't allowed anyone in, not even Halding."

Sasha's face dropped. "What?"

"Yeah. They say that they have their own expert on call." Emily replied. Sasha paled.

"That's never good. Will they let any keepers in to feed or water?"

"No. Nobody's gone in for two days. After Owen carried you out, they locked it down."

 _What the hell is Hoskins planning now?_

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sasha sat at the kitchen table, papers from Dr. Ying spread out in front of her. Rizzo was perched on the chair next to her, the little dinosaur watching her intently.

One information paper in particular stared back at Sasha.

It was information about a procedure called a 'corneal transplant'. They could replace her scarred and damaged cornea, essentially creating a new eye. But Dr. Ying's had a note scribbled on the bottom that made Sasha slightly less encouraged.

 _Dr. Grady,_

 _I included this paper in your discharge packet so you can read over possible options. Nothing is mandatory; you don't have to have it fixed if you don't want to. This procedure is one that an Ophthalmologist friend of mine often performs. He reviewed your case, and said it is probably your best option if you wish to get it fixed. But, there is a problem. He confirmed that there is damage to your optic nerve, which may prevent you from seeing whether the surgery is performed or not. It is your choice, no rush. It can be performed whenever if you wish to have it done._

 _-Dr. Xia Ying_

Sasha sighed and rubbed her hand over the right side of her face. She heard the front door close, and looked over to see Owen kicking off his boots. He looked around the house.

"You decorated by yourself?"

"No. Emily came by earlier and we got bored." Sasha answered, leaning her chin onto her hand. Owen walked into kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge. Rizzo chirped excitedly at Owen, and the man scratched her head gently.

"Whatchya lookin' at?" He asked, moving back to the table. She motioned at the papers.

"Papers that Dr. Ying gave me. Possible solutions to my eye." She answered, looking up to Owen. A bandage still covered the sutures, and it was irritating Sasha to no end.

"What?" Owen asked. Sasha handed him the paper about the corneal transplant as he sat down and shrugged his vest off. Owen's sharp gaze scanned over it, and Sasha saw him mouthing the words Dr. Ying had wrote silently to himself. When he was finished, he looked up at Sasha.

"You're not actually thinkin' about this, are you?" Owen asked. Sasha's good eye landed on him quickly.

"Um, I don't know, why?" She replied, scratching at the adhesive part of the bandage.

"Cause I don't think you should do it." Owen answered flatly. Sasha looked a little surprised.

"Why not?"

"Because there's so many risks, and the possibility that you won't be able to see again anyway." Owen glanced at Sasha.

"But what if I could? Owen, I wouldn't have to look like some sort of creepy villain chick all the time, and I could actually go into public without getting the weird looks that you know I'm gonna get!" Sasha exclaimed. Owen took a swig of his beer.

"Sash, you don't look like 'some sort of creepy villain chick'. You're beautiful. You don't need to have your eye fixed- especially when it might not even get fixed." He told her. Sasha smiled.

"Thanks Owen. I just… ugh, I don't know. I feel like I'm gonna scare kids. Psychologists are supposed to be easy to talk to, not scary."

Owen smirked. It's not scary, it's bad-ass. And trust me, everyone who sees it is gonna think so." Owen reassured her.

Sasha raised her good eyebrow. "So it's totally OK that that dinosaur scarred the left side of my face cause I'm gonna look like a bad-ass?"

"No, but it's definitely one of the perks of a bad situation." Owen countered.

Sasha laughed as she stood up and collected the papers. She dropped a kiss on Owen's hair as she reached over his shoulder, murmuring, "You're lucky you're cute."


	19. Chapter 19

**_Sorry, there was no author's note on the last one, it totally slipped my mind! I posted it at like one AM, and fell asleep right after. And can I say, WOAH. 300 followers? I didn't expect this story to gain popularity like it did, so thank you so much for all your support! Now this is Christmas Eve in this chapter, and it's where the actiony stuff starts._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19**_

On Christmas Eve Barry had the raptors, so Owen stayed home with Sasha, the pair lounging around outside. Sasha's wounds had closed up significantly though the stitches didn't come out for another two days. But it had closed enough for Sasha to leave the bandage off. Her ribs had been feeling better, and along with the pain medication, they became a dull throb whenever she moved wrong.

Around lunchtime, Sasha walked outside from making herself a sandwich and taking her antibiotics, laughing quietly at the sight in front of her. Owen was out cold on the hammock that was tied between the porch and a tree, Rizzo curled up beside him with her small head resting on his chest. Sasha walked over, knowing Owen always ended up more tired after taking a nap in the middle of the day. They had been up late the previous night, watching cheesy Christmas movies until one A.M.

Quietly walking over, Sasha stroked the back of her fingers down Owen's cheek, then moving to try and smooth his unruly hair down. "C'mon baby, wake up. It's time for lunch."

Owen leaned into her soft touch. "I don't wanna move." He groaned, opening his eyes. Sasha patted his shoulder.

"If you don't get up now, you're gonna be crabby later, and you can't be crabby on Christmas Eve." Sasha said with a smile. She reached over and stroked Rizzo's head as well, laughing as the little dinosaur jumped in surprise.

"It's alright honey." She reassured the creature. "Owen, I made you a grilled cheese- it's on the counter." Sasha told him. Owen managed to stand from the hammock without falling, and bent slightly to place a kiss on Sasha's lips gently.

"Thanks babe. I ever tell you you're the best?" Owen asked with a smile, wrapping an arm around Sasha's shoulders to lead her into the house.

"You might've mentioned it once or twice." Sasha said, flinching slightly as her grin tugged at the stitches. Owen took notice of her slight jerk as they sat at the table inside, Rizzo settling herself on one of the vacant chairs.

"That still hurt?" Owen asked, motioning towards her face. Sasha shrugged.

"Yeah, every now and again. Sometimes I'll wake up and it will all be throbbing. But stitches make more tension and pain so I just want to get them out." She replied as Owen dug into his grilled cheese.

"The stitches I had in my chest from Echo stung like a bitch for days." Owen told her. Sasha nodded.

"I mean, the pain isn't unbearable or anything. It's the eye that's been bothering me. Everytime i look in the mirror it's just staring back at me." Sasha murmured.

"Sash, no one that judges you or makes fun of you 'cause of your eye don't deserve to be friends with you." Owen told her, face serious.

Sasha smiled. "You know I love you, right?" She asked.

"I kinda guessed that when you married me." Owen replied, giving her a crooked smile from across the table.

"I still can't believe I've been married to you for ten years." Sasha admitted. "It doesn't feel like it's been that long."

Owen waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Time flies when you're havin' fun."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Three hours later found Sasha and Owen on the couch watching more of the ABC Family Christmas movie marathons. They really didn't want to go out into the park- too many people wanted to spend Christmas on an island full of dinosaurs. Sasha was laid out across the couch, head resting on the side of Owen's thigh. He was twirling his fingers in the ends of her hair, rubbing her shoulders every now and then.

The sound of a phone ringing cut through the peace, startling both of them. It was Owen's phone, ringing from the kitchen counter.

"I got it. I'm getting up for a drink anyways." Sasha walked over and picked up the phone. It was just an old flip phone, so no caller I.D. showed up. "Hello?"

" _Dr. Grady?"_

"Halding?" Sasha recognized the voice, and looked at Owen, whose interest had already been piqued by the young vet's name.

" _Yes. How are you, Dr. Grady, I haven't seen you since the accident."_ Halding stated. Sasha leaned against the counter.

"I'm kinda swollen still and a little sore, but other than that I'm good." Sasha replied.

" _I'm glad to hear it."_ Halding responded.

"So what's up, Doctor?" Sasha asked, sitting back where she was next to Owen and pressing speaker on the phone so they could both hear it.

" _I wanted you two to come down to the lab and see this. It's from the samples we took on the excursion on the island. Something's not right."_ Halding said, voice nervous. Sasha looked to Owen.

"Like how not right is it?" Sasha continued, looking up at Owen who was listening with a furrowed brow.

" _Not right enough that I'm working and bothering you two on holiday."_ He answered, the sound of glass containers clinking behind him.

"Ok, give us…" Sasha glanced to Owen who mouthed 'ten'. "Ten minutes and we'll be over."

" _Thank you. See you in ten."_

The line hung up, and Sasha looked at her husband. "That was weird."

"Damn right. Let's get goin'. Hopefully this ain't as bad as Halding makes it sound."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Owen and Sasha headed into the veterinary lab, Sasha holding a hand over her bruised ribs as they jumped out of the car. Owen watched her intently, and placed a hand on the small of her back briefly to support her.

"I'm fine." She insisted, giving him a small smile. Owen nodded, and moved his hand to open the door to the lab.

The smell of disinfectant and cleaning solution was overwhelming, even in the lobby, and Owen wrinkled his nose in distaste before walking any further. Sasha was only mildly bothered by it, and teased Owen that the raptors were rubbing off on him.

"Dr. Halding?" Owen called out, eyes searching the lab carefully as they entered.

"Over here Mr. Grady." His voice replied. The couple followed it until they came to a large computer screen built into the wall, the touch-screen keyboard/remote clenched in Halding's hands. Sasha was surprised to see Greg and Emily also standing around.

"Is this some sort of secret meeting to avoid InGen?" Owen asked, looking at the three people gathered around.

"No. Well, yes but it doesn't matter. They're keeping secrets from us, so we'll do the same for them." Halding answered. Sasha made her way over to Emily slowly, Owen hovering close behind her. He had been over-protective since the accident.

"When'd you get here?" Sasha asked. Emily shrugged.

"Just a couple minutes ago. He called me while I was on my way home, so I came straight here." She explained.

Halding cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "So, I apologize for interrupting Christmas Eve for all of you, but this is urgent."

Sasha glanced at Owen and picked at the stitches in her eyebrow- they were itchy.

"I was taking samples and sending them back to specialists in the States. But, when I got the results, I was shocked. Normally, animals infected with a Spongiform Encephalopathy are violent. Uncontrollable and angry. But the dinosaurs we saw were not. They were practically incapacitated. So, I put a sample under the microscope and extracted the infectious agent."

"Geez, I thought you were a vet, not a microbiologist." Owen said.

"I have a bachelor's degree in veterinary microbiology. Anyway, I tested it against clinical tests, such as heat. Normal Spongiform Encephalopathy can withstand temperatures up to eleven hundred degree fahrenheit. But this sample can only withstand up to eight hundred degrees. So I sent it to a friend of mine at Virginia Tech University. They tested it, and found that the pathogen itself had many different origins and traces of other pathogen DNA mixed in."

"Which means…?" Sasha prompted, looking at the vet. He took a deep breath in.

"This virus or pathogen or whatever it is- It's manmade. And according to their tests, it doesn't have the proper structure or attributes to be contagious."

A moment of silence took over the lab. "So you mean… Someone _injected_ the dinosaurs with it?" Greg asked, a horrified look coming over his face.

"There's no other way it could've spread."

Sasha rubbed her face, trying to ignore the feeling of itchiness from her stitches. "The only problem with this is that any of the millions of people that have been here could inject the Triceratops in the petting farm. We'll never catch who did it."

"Very true Dr. Grady. But, who is the only possible suspect that has access to resources and supplies to infect a Parasaurolophus? They run freely across the plains- not even the keepers can touch them."

Sasha's face paled, and everyone seemed to come to the same conclusion at once.

"InGen."

Suddenly, the lab door opened and InGen soldiers came marching in. Owen was immediately in defense mode, pushing Sasha and Emily behind him. Hoskins came strolling in as the men surrounded the computer desk.

"Yes, InGen." He announced, looking around. Sasha glared at the man.

"What the hell is going on, Hoskins?" Owen demanded. The man looked to the raptor trainer.

"Isla Sorna. The island that-"

"We all know what it is." Sasha snapped.

"This virus was created to eradicate the island. It's been stumbled upon too many times, and too many people have been injured. The infected animals here were a test. We knew we could make it contagious when we found the right formula. Then we would infect a dinosaur, and drop it on Isla Sorna. The disease would eradicate the island, and people wouldn't be getting eaten by compies or munched on by raptors. It'd solve a lot of problems."

"You people are heartless. You create these gorgeous animals, then kill and experiment on them like they mean nothing to you. What the hell is wrong with you people?" Emily demanded.

"How many dinosaurs have you infected?" Halding asked.

"Just the ones you've seen." Hoskins said, shifting his hands and folding them across his chest.

Owen tensed, and Sasha placed a hand on his hip. "You're lying."

Hoskins gaze turned back to Owen, just as a huge crash echoed from outside.

"What in the _hell_ did you do?"

* * *

 **-i'll just leave it at the cliffhanger. Mwuhahahahahah :D**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Ay, I'm back! Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist throwing one in! It kind've felt appropriate. So this chapter is more or less action, revealing what InGen (that sneaky company ;D) was up too this whole time, and why they were being so dumb! Anyways, thanks again for all the support and reviews!**_

 _ **PS: I had to take a spin from the normal Jurassic Park/World carnivore action scenes, so here you go!**_

 _ **Enjoy! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20**_

Owen ran towards the door as another crash echoed from outside. Looking around, he practically felt the blood rush out of his face. There was an Apatosaurus, obviously infected, walking and swinging its huge head around to destroy trees and vehicles. They were ridiculously lucky that the vet lab was in the restricted zone.

Everyone crowded up by the windows, and Sasha skittered to a halt behind her husband. "Oh. my. God."The Apatosaurus was foaming around the mouth and swinging its head like a wrecking ball. "You were lying! Why in the hell would you inject an animal that huge?" Owen demanded.

"It wasn't that big when it was injected…"

"Well newsflash Hoskins: the dinosaurs do this funky thing called growing." Greg said, glaring at the man. Hoskins yanked a radio off his belt.

"I need a disposal team to section 65 B." He barked. Owen watched the giant dinosaur for a moment before leading Sasha to the Jeep.

"C'mon. I'm getting you out of here." Owen directed. Sasha glared at him.

"Hell no! I'm fine, Owen! I don't know what the hell you guys are planning to do, but-"

She was cut off as Owen practically tackled her to the ground. Her bruised ribs immediately flared in pain, and Sasha groaned. The Apatosaurus' head swung down and rammed into the Jeep, sending it flying to the side. Sasha looked up at Owen who was lying on top of her, breathing heavily. "Thanks."

"No problem, babe." They both scrambled to their feet, searching for the others, Owen's hand on Sasha's back as she held her ribcage. Halding, Greg, and Emily were all inside the building, watching with wide eyes. The InGen men were trying to shoot the Apatosaurus, but it shook its huge head and kept walking. Sasha yanked out her phone and dialed Claire; the only person she thought would know what to do.

"Claire?"

" _Dr. Grady. How may I help you?"_ She asked in a clipped tone. Sasha shook her head.

"Claire, you need to get ACU out here _with lethals._ There's an infected Apatosaurus, and it's not responding to InGen's attempts to shoot." Sasha babbled quickly. There was a pause on the other end, but Claire never got the chance to respond.

"Watch out!" Emily yelled as the giant head swung towards the door. Owen pulled Sasha back with him, only to have the Apatosaurus' head crash through the glass and let out a long moan. Sasha's phone was in the pile of rubble, obviously smashed.

"Damn! Halding, why is she being aggressive towards people?" Sasha asked as the huge dinosaur wailed loudly again.

"It's the disease that was injected. BSE causes aggression, and there was traces of it in the pathogen." He explained quickly. Owen looked around with sharp green eyes.

"Where the hell did InGen go?" He asked. Everyone looked around, and Hoskins was nowhere to be found.

"It doesn't matter. What do we do?" Greg asked. Owen crept towards the door as everything outside slowly grew quiet, looking around. His eyes suddenly widened, and he ran back towards them.

"Get down!"

Everyone responded quickly, and Sasha crouched between Emily and him as a huge tail came through the wall on their right and severed the roof from the foundation and walls. Debris rained down on them, and Sasha grimaced as her ribs ached in protest to the sudden movements.

Now that the roof was gone, the Apatosaurus stuck its massive head down into the building and sniffed along the entire floor. It stood on Sasha's left, so she couldn't see it, but she could feel the hot breath wash over them as it passed its giant snout above them. All of them remained unmoving; none brave enough to risk getting crushed by the giant animal.

Owen watched the thick, frothy foam drip from the Apatosaurus' mouth. He could tell the creature was suffering; labored breath, bloodshot eyes, and a slight stagger in its step. But it was overly aggressive, way more than any herbivore ever reported. Cursing InGen mentally swore softly out loud. The giant dinosaur sniffed around again, before wandering over to the treeline. It started munching on leaves and plants, causing Owen to become confused.

"What in the hell?"

Its demeanor drastically changed, going from kill-the-humans to dinnertime.

"Why did it change its mind?" Emily asked, looking to Halding.

"I think it lost our scent under all the debris." He answered. Everyone slowly started to stand, not wanting to draw the attention of the enormous creature across the clearing. Owen helped Sasha stand, and looked her over thoroughly, eyes concerned.

"You okay?" He murmured. Sasha nodded, resting a hand on his arm.

"My ribs are a little achy, but I'm good." She told him, brushing a hand over her chest quickly. Owen held her against his side, and looked to the others.

"Any ideas? Em? Greg? Halding?" Owen asked softly. Everyone returned him with a blank stare.

He'd take that as a no.

"We can't just let it go. It might wander into the park." Pausing, she looked around. "Damn it, where the hell did InGen go? Hoskins was just here." Sasha said.

"I saw them head back into the jungle further. The head man said they were going to get higher vantage points so they could get a shot at its head." Greg spoke up for the first time.

"I can't believe that company started all of this. They created that island full of wild dinosaurs and now they just want to eradicate them? What is the point of bringing an extinct species back if you're just gonna kill it?" Emily asked.

Owen tensed. He didn't buy the island thing. Isla Sorna was the original island that started everything. That's where the dinosaurs had first been made, and that's where Jurassic Park had got their animals from. After the hurricane hit and personnel were evacuated, the animals took over. But it was a valuable research opportunity for the future, and eradicating all of the dinosaurs didn't make sense. It was a natural environment with dinosaurs reproducing and living. It just didn't make sense that InGen would eradicate it.

"They're not. There's something else goin' on." Owen said. Everyone looked to him slowly. "They wouldn't just eradicate Isla Sorna. It doesn't make sense."

"Than what are they planning?"

"Immunity."

Hoskins' voice came from outside, behind the building. He walked out into the open.

"The dinosaurs that InGen labs have created were constantly dying from brain-dissolving diseases and infections. Our scientists figured that if we could see how several different species reacted, they could use samples to create the perfect, immune dinosaur. Never would catch a cold or nothin'." He explained. "We told people we were eradicating Isla Sorna because it was a plausible reason to use these tame animals as tests."

"InGen is even more low-down and dirty than I thought. Using the dinosaurs you created and brought to this Earth only to kill them to make a better one. What is wrong with you people?" Sasha demanded, fiery gaze on Hoskins.

"I don't make the calls, Sweetheart. I just execute them." Hoskins replied smartly, looking to the red-haired woman.

"Call me Sweetheart again. I dare you." Sasha snapped back, and looked up to Owen briefly. He was pissed- she could see it in the way he held himself.

"So all of this. All of these dead and suffering dinosaurs and people that were in danger because you idiots want to make the perfect mutant dino?" Owen confirmed. Hoskins turned to him, but Sasha held a hand up.

"Wait. Then what the hell is the correlation with Brett Georgian? He had vCJD. I was under the impression that was how the disease started." Sasha asked.

"That was just lucky. He had been in South America, and picked up the disease. It didn't show signs until he got here though- he allowed us to take DNA once he was diagnosed."

"He was diagnosed with vJCD before I diagnosed him?" Sasha asked, her anger growing.

"Yes. He agreed to give the sample if we'd pay him well and if he could work here. Created a fake resume, and the Education Board happily hired him."

"You are the cruelest person I've seen in my entire life." Emily stated, watching as the Apatosaurus turned back towards them briefly. Everyone froze as it let out a long wail, but continued to devour the tree.

"I don't pay people off, I just follow orders."

Owen glared at the man, feeling the desperate urge to punch him again. But Sasha's tiny form pressed against his side kept him grounded, reminding him that Hoskins wasn't worth it. "So how the hell are you gonna fix it?"

The older man looked back at Owen. "We already have. Injections have been halted and all of the infected are dead."

"What about-"

A shot rang out, shattering the night air. Sasha grasped at Owen's shirt as she jumped, and he watched as the Apatosaurus' head dropped like a box of rocks straight to the ground. Its body followed slower, tail twitching as its nerves quit working. Everyone let out shocked noises, and ran as the huge animal's body came falling towards the building. Sasha was pulled under a heavy desk by Owen, who grunted as the edge of its tail whipped his arm open, leaving a five-inch scratch on his tan skin.

The herbivore crashed to the ground, head falling in front of the desk that Sasha and Owen were hiding under. Sasha buried her face into Owen's chest as dust flew everywhere, stinging his arm and the wounds on her face.

"You good?" He asked as Sasha sat up.

"Yeah." The both looked out over at the giant dinosaur, a large bullethole in the top of her head. A soldier had shot it from the bottom, right into the soft skin. It was dead immediately, but took a minute for the gargantuan body to register.

Owen climbed out first, and offered Sasha a hand. The stitches above her wrist pulled, but she ignored the twinge and let Owen pull her up, despite her ribs screaming protests.

"So much for Merry Christmas."


	21. Chapter 21

_**Yay, chapter 21! So I don't have much to say, other than this chapter is Christmas day; a break after the whole Apatosaurus incident :)). Mostly a filler, but fun things to come! Probably only a couple chapters before the I-Rex (JW movie) incident, which will probably start around chapter 26 or 27.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21**_

Waking up late Christmas morning was a gift in itself after the night before.

Sasha woke up to the aroma of bacon and pancakes cooking, and chuckled slightly. Only Owen. His distaste for eggs practically prevented her from eating them, but he made good pancakes, which was the plus side. Sasha climbed out of bed, pulling on one of Owen's t-shirts over her underwear. She piled her hair into a bun, picked at her stitches in the mirror, and brushed her teeth before heading out to the kitchen, watching Owen cook. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiled, looking her over. He didn't look half-bad himself, standing in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

Owen beckoned her over, wrapping an arm around her waist and locking his lips onto hers. It was long and deep, radiating love and passion. Sasha pulled away breathless.

"Merry Christmas."

"I'd say that I'd give you your present, but I never managed to get one. Sorry babe." She apologized. Owen shrugged.

"Seeing you in my clothes is present enough." Owen said, flipping a chocolate-chip pancake onto a plate. Sasha stole the plate from his hand, sitting at the dining table. Owen flashed her a playful glare before making his plate and sitting across from her.

"I wonder how many people InGen is paying off right now." Sasha said, looking out the window.

"A lot." Owen mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Can we promise not to talk about it on Christmas and then resume real life tomorrow?"

"Yep, because if I have to talk about it, I might punch a wall."

Rizzo made her way over then, nuzzling against Owen's legs and Sasha's hands.

"Hi baby girl." Sasha cooed, scratching the dinosaur under the chin. The Pisanosaurus chittered happily before moving towards Owen again. She nuzzled his leg before jumping onto his lap.

"Woah! No, I'm eating!" Owen protested. The tiny dinosaur looked upset, and dragged it self off Owen's lap sadly. Sasha's eyes widened.

"Owen, how dare you make my baby sad?" She crooned in a high-pitched voice.

Owen rolled his eyes, and tore off a piece of pancake, holding it out to Rizzo.

"Here. You've turned my wife against me, I might as well give you a treat for it." Owen said jokingly. The dinosaur sniffed the pancake disdainfully before moving to lick the syrup off of his hands. "What, you don't like my cooking?"

Rizzo stared at him before looking at Sasha and jumping off the chair. She jogged to the front door, and made a soft chirruping noise, looking back at the couple in the kitchen.

"What is it, Riz?" Sasha asked, standing from her seat. Owen followed and watched as Sasha opened the door. Sherri and Trace stood on the other side, their four kids milling about the porch. "Sherri!"

"Sasha! Oh my God, how are you? Are you okay?" Sherri hugged her tightly and examined the stitches in her face.

"I'm fine now, don't worry about me. Just a flesh wound." Sasha joked. She then motioned for them to come in, and take a seat in the living room. The kids all walked in a sat around the room; Leo on Sherri's lap, Chelsea on the couch, Caleb on the floor in front of the couch, and Trevor next to his Dad. "Thank you guys so much for visiting on Christmas! Who told you where to find us?"

Sherri gave a closed-mouth smile, and nodded towards Owen. "He told me, said that all you needed was cheering up. And the park can wait. you're my niece and you're hurt. I'm gonna be here to help and support."

Sasha felt tears sting at her eye slightly, and wiped at them furiously. "Thank you so much. I was really struggling with the white eye thing. It's definitely to look in the mirror and see a different person."

Owen wrapped an arm around her shoulders just as Rizzo decided to make an appearance. All of the kids gasped, and the dinosaur froze at the noises. Chelsea held out a hand and let her sniff it, only to have Rizzo nuzzle up against it for attention. "What's its name?"

Owen smiled. "That's Rizzo. She's a Pisanosaurus."

"Pwi-sands-o-sawus." Leo tried. Owen laughed.

"Not quite, dude."

The group had lunch around twelve, sitting outside on the beach as the kids swam. Owen had built a floating platform that was anchored out in the deeper water, and he was in the water with the kids, helping them out there. He was also supposed to be keeping an eye on Leo, who was strapped into a lifejacket and wasn't the best swimmer. Sherri and Sasha were laid out on the beach, while Trace walked down the shoreline a ways, looking out over the water.

"So how long have you guys lived here?" Sherri asked, motioning around at the bungalow and beach. Sasha thought for a moment.

"Four years this year. Owen entered the Navy the year before we got married, and was in it for six years. Then we lived in Virginia for a year before he got the job offer here." Sasha told her, counting on her fingers as she did.

"My gosh. I still can't believe that you've been married for _ten years._ " Sherri said. "I remember when you were just losing your first tooth and walking for the first time. Time really does fly."

"Tell me about it. I told Owen the other day that it doesn't feel like ten years." Sasha remembered that, and internally laughing at his response.

"Don't blink Sash. Next thing you know, you'll have a little kid running around instead of a Velociraptor." Sherri told her with a smile.

"I don't know. I don't even know if he wants kids or not. We're not in a particularly great situation to have them at the moment, but eventually yeah. It's not like we're too old though." Sasha said.

"Honey, that man would be a fantastic father." Sherri stated. Sasha turned towards her.

"Think so?"

"I know so. The way he acts with these kids and how he plays with them? Yeah, he'd be a great Dad." Sherri told her.

Sasha looked out over the water at the kids as they stood on the platform, Owen pulling himself up the ladder behind them. He smiled and said something, causing them all to jump off back into the water. She watched him laugh and jump off after Trevor, who was swimming towards shore quickly, Owen chasing with Leo on his back. The man grabbed Trevor's ankle and pulled back, both of them laughing.

Maybe Sherri was right.

/ **JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sherri and Trace stayed until around nine o'clock, when Leo started getting tired. All the kids protested, wanting to stay in the bungalow, but none of them were still alert enough to argue. Even Sasha was tired, but she wasn't on the brink of dropping off like they were. Her stitches were mostly healed, the stinging pain that had been there for the past four days fading. She could have them taken out the following day though, which was more than a relief.

After Sasha clambered out of the bath- she couldn't get her stitches wet, so she was stuck with that until they came out- back into their bedroom, wearing nothing but the towel wrapped around her body, she was greeted with the sight of candles all around the room, and a shirtless Owen perched on the edge of the bed, a smile on his face and a… Santa hat on his head? Sasha looked around, her wet hair sticking to the back of her neck.

"What's all this?" She asked with a smile, picking at the edge of her towel.

Owen smirked. "Your Christmas present."

Sasha sauntered over to Owen and stood in front of him. His hands gripped her hips through the towel as Sasha toyed with the fuzzy ball on the tip of the hat. She smiled. "Best gift I could ask for."

Owen grinned and pulled her down to his level, lips meeting instantly. His hands slip up her sides and back down, pushing her back onto the bed. Sasha's fingers were curled tightly around his neck as his hand traveled further down, brushing over her teasingly. Owen smirked against her mouth, and felt the Santa hat drop off of his head as she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"I think Santa is even getting put on the naughty list this year." Owen murmured. Sasha couldn't contain her laughter at that, and Owen lifted his head.

"That was so corny." Sasha giggled, pulling the towel that was still wrapped around her up further. Owen furrowed his brow.

"Now is one of those times when you take everything you're wearing off, not put it on. But I can take it off if you can't." Owen offered. Sasha brought her lips back to his.

"Only because I don't have a gift for you." She told him. Owen raised an eyebrow and kissed her hard, moving down her neck and chest. His hands crept up slowly and tugged at the towel, frowning as it wouldn't come undone.

"How the hell'd you get this on?"

Sasha laughed at his confusion, and untucked the towel from her other side. Owen grasped the edge he was holding and yanked hard, pulling the towel off of Sasha and out from under her.

"There you go." Sasha praised, brushing a hand over his cheek.

"I don't need praise." Owen growled against her neck, using the deep tone that he usually talked to his raptors in. Sasha felt her stomach flutter at the tone, and she smiled as Owen dominated her lips again, biting and tugging at her bottom lip. He left small hickeys on her neck, but a large, purple one right on the base of her neck.

"Now people can look at my eye and my neck." Sasha said. Owen's green eyes snapped to hers.

"Good. Then they'll know you're mine."

Sasha grinned, and her hands tangled in Owen's hair as he finally gave her the gift she'd been waiting for.

Best Christmas ever.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I'm back with my nightly update! I believe you guys will like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks again for all your support :D**_

 _ **\- LunaRoo**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22**_

When it was time for Sherri and Trace's ferry to leave the island, Sasha and Owen stood with them on the docks. Sherri hugged both of them tightly, and teared up when she looked the two over.

"I'm so proud of you two. And you're not even my kids." She laughed, and Sasha joined in. She had her stitches out, and her face was mostly healed, leaving only the raised white scar and her milky eye.

"Don't cry, cause you'll make me cry." Sasha said, giving Leo a hug. The little boy smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Auntie Sasha." He told her, waving up at her. The little boy moved to Owen, who crouched down and held out his arms.

"Bye little man." Owen said, ruffling the boy's hair as he came in to hug him.

"Bye Uncle Owen." Leo chanted, giving the same wave he gave Sasha.

After they said their goodbyes, the ferry pulled into the docks. Sasha and Owen waved to the family as they boarded, receiving smiles and waves from all the kids. They returned the gesture before heading off the dock, arms linked together.

"So, what's the plan for the day?" Sasha asked, looking up to Owen. He tapped his chin.

"I have a new intern to train. She's been working with all of the carnivores and got sent to me today." Owen explained.

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "She?"

Sasha wasn't the jealous type of person- women around the park flirted with Owen all the time, not knowing he was married until she showed up or Owen mentioned her. Some would immediately back off, others would keep going and not care.

"Yes, she. Jealous much?" Owen teased, tugging her against him playfully. Sasha smiled.

"No. Usually your interns are guys. I was just wondering." She said. Owen chuckled.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna head off that way. Bring me lunch today?" He told her, giving Sasha puppy dog eyes when he asked for lunch. Sasha nodded.

"'Course. How's Subway sound?" She asked, looking to the restaurant down the road.

"Better than Barry's ham and cheese sandwiches." Owen replied. Sasha laughed, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips for goodbye, sending him off towards the raptor pen.

Sasha made her way over to the petting area, which InGen had moved out of and Emily had begun working at. The company had disappeared the night of the Apatosaurus incident, leaving no traces. Hoskins was also gone, presumably back at one of InGen's bases. Everyone who knew anything about the incident was being compensated- paid off- and no one was the wiser. Sasha was still pissed, along with everyone involved from the park.

Opening the short gate, Sasha said hello to Greg and passed through the crowds of tourist. Owen hadn't been wrong about her eye, either. Kids thought it was cool, and always asked her if she got in 'a fight with a T-Rex' or if she wanted to wear an eyepatch like a pirate. She'd always tell them a cool story, and they'd be happy with it, running off excitedly to tell their parents about it.

"Sash!" Emily exclaimed, beckoning the other woman over. Sasha spotted her in front of the baby Vulcanodon's enclosure, letting each kid pet its long neck.

"Hey Em. How's things?" Sasha asked, leaning against the fence in front of a baby Apatosaurus.

"Great. I love the new job. Way better that waitressing." She answered, leading the next kid up to the baby.

"I bet." Sasha said, watching the mother take pictures of her child with the small herbivore. A man tapped Sasha's shoulder gently, and she turned to him.

"Can we pet the Apatosaurus?" He asked, motioning to him and his son.

"Yeah. Sorry, let me get out of your way." Sasha shuffled around, feeling her phone buzz. Pulling it out, she saw it was a call to the T-Rex paddock. "Em, I think I'm gonna head out. Some kid is having a panic attack at Rexy's."

"Alright. See ya, Sash!" She said, waving as the Psychologist headed for the exit.

Back to normal life.

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

By the time Sasha calmed the kids at Rexy's show, it wa s eleven o'clock. She decided to head down to Subway and grab Owen's lunch right away, just so she could get it before tourists started flooding in for lunch. Inside the restaurant, there were only two other people in line, so Sasha got her order in no time.

"Will the sub be it?" The cashier asked. Sasha shook her head.

"Can you get me an extra-large blue raspberry and cherry icee?"

She knew that Owen would want one; he always got a huge slushie whenever they went there. Sasha paid for the food and headed out towards the staff area, where there were extra Jeeps parked. She signed one out, and headed to the raptor pen, sipping the slushie as she drove. But the smell of Owen's meatball marinara sub was making her sick. Normally it made her hungry, but for some reason it made her slightly nauseous.

"That's weird." She muttered, rolling down the passenger window.

Coming to a halt outside of the enclosure, she could see Owen on the catwalk, obviously in the middle of a drill. Barry stood in the containment area watching, and a tall, blonde young women was standing outside near the Jeep when Sasha pulled up. She must be the new intern- the first after Brett. Stepping out, Sasha left the food in the car and walked to stand next to the women.

"He in the middle of a drill?" Sasha asked, nodding her head towards Owen. The women nodded.

"Yeah, he just started a minute ago." She answered. Sasha glanced at the woman again.

"You the intern?" She continued. The blonde smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. My name's Stacey. I've been working with all the carnivores in the park, and finally got sent here." She explained. Sasha nodded her head; the girl seemed nice and excited to be there.

"So you like it in Jurassic World?"

"How could you tell?" Stacey asked. Sasha smiled.

"My name's Sasha- I'm a Psychologist. I work for the park." Sasha told her. "But how's life at the raptor pen?"

Stacey sighed. "It's fascinating. But that guy- Owen- he runs a tight ship. Always moving. Seems like he's always got a new chore to get done."

"Yep. Sounds like him."

Stacey chuckled. "Good thing he's hot. He probably wouldn't get away with half of the crap that the boss lady- Claire- calls him out on if he wasn't."

Sasha raised an eyebrow and snorted as Owen finished his drill. "Yeah, he's lucky."

Stacey gave her a questioning look. "Do you know him?"

Sasha smirked, locking eyes with Owen as he approached. "Yep. Very well." Stacey looked confused for a moment, and Sasha clarified, "He's my husband."

Owen finally stopped in front of them. "Hey babe." He greeted. Stacey looked a little dumbfounded, but stayed standing beside Sasha.

"Hey. I got your food."

"Awesome." Owen returned, heading towards the Jeep and opening the passenger door. Stacey looked at Sasha.

"How long have you two been together?" She asked. Sasha paused.

"Ten years."

"Wow. I would've guessed like two maybe. You both look so young." She complimented. Sasha smiled.

"Thank you. I can't even believe that i've been married that long."

After, Sasha and Stacey fell into moderate conversation, talking about everything from food to the park and makeup.

She like the new intern.

 **/JURASSIC PARK\\\**

Despite her making a new friend in the intern, the next few days were rough.

Sasha was tired, not wanting to get up early and do anything. And to add to it, she felt nauseous a lot, and didn't eat. She figured it was just a bug- one had been going around the park for a while now. Sasha was on her way home from her last call of the day- it was four o'clock, and she wanted to start cooking, despite her body telling her to lay down. Sasha climbed out of the car at home and entered, patting Rizzo on the head softly as she made her way into the living room.

"Hi baby girl." She cooed, scratching the crown of Rizzo's head lovingly. The little herbivore chittered at Sasha, chirping for its dinner. Sasha chuckled and pulled out half of a head of lettuce, setting it on the ground and laughing as Rizzo locked her tiny jaw around it and pulled it into the corner.

"Alrighty then." She murmured, turning back to the fridge and checking her calendar. She hummed some generic tune as she read it, matching the appointments on it with the appointments in her phone. But she froze as the date actually sunk in.

January sixth.

"Wait, _what?_ " Sasha hissed. But then a realization hit her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

It was January sixth.

She had missed her last two periods. She should've already had hers in January. It had started on the first of every month, never late for the past two years.

"Oh. My. God." Sasha gaped. Breathing heavily, she started to panic. How could she be pregnant? They always took the necessary precautions to avoid it, but maybe they hadn't once. She couldn't think, let alone remember every single time her and Owen had sex in the past two months.

But she wasn't sure she was pregnant. She used to miss periods all the time in high school, and she was never pregnant. But then again, she wasn't in high school anymore. Hands shaking slightly, Sasha pulled out her phone and dialed Emily. The blonde answered almost immediately.

" _Hello?"_ She said, voice cheery. Sash breathed a sigh of relief when she answered.

"Ems, I need you to come over here. Like now." Sasha said quickly, on the verge of babbling.

" _Sash, what's wrong?"_ Emily asked, voice growing concerned. Sasha breathed in shakily, and rubbed her forehead.

"Promise you won't scream?" Sasha questioned, wringing her fingers nervously.

" _I promise."_

"Em, I think I, uh, might be… pregnant." Sasha answered, bracing herself for the scream that was bound to come.

" _Don't scream... don't scream…. Ok I'm like, there. I'll be there in less than ten. I just got off work, I have to change and I'll be on my way. Do you need anything?"_ Emily asked. Sasha could hear her moving around in the background, and shifted her weight around nervously.

"Ah.. A test maybe? You don't have to if it's embarrasing or anything, but it'd be helpful." Sasha rambled. Emily chuckled.

" _Yeah I can get that. Does Owen know?"_

Oh God.

"No. Oh my God, how am I going to tell him?" Sasha groaned, leaning against the counter.

" _Sash, you need to chill. I'll be over in twenty minutes, I'm at the drug store right now. Okay? You're gonna be fine."_ Emily reassured her. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. Ok. See you in twenty minutes."

" _Bye Sash."_

Sasha almost started crying when she hung up, but instead took a deep breath, albeit it a little shaky. Emily was going to be over in twenty minutes. She could wait twenty minutes.

Twenty minutes was like an eternity for Sasha. She cleaned the living room and kitchen, and scrubbed dishes until they were sparkling. So when she heard the door open, she was immediately moving towards it.

"Sash!" Emily exclaimed as she entered. She hugged her friend tightly, and reached into her purse.

"I bought it, despite the weird looks from the cashier. I told her it was for me though, so don't worry about it." Emily told her, holding out the box.

Sasha reached out a shaking hand and took it, pulling the little stick out of the box. She went to the bathroom and emerged a minute later, holding it in one hand. Her and Emily were both silent.

"How long?" Emily asked.

"Three to four minutes."

Sasha held it tightly, her knuckles practically going white. They were both quiet, watching the clock tick. At two minutes, they were both tapping their feet with impatience.

"Come on, come on." Sasha muttered. Emily sat next to her, leaning close to be able to see.

When three and a half minutes hit, Sash removed her hand from over the screen.

Two lines.

She was pregnant.

* * *

 **And there's the moment you've all been waiting for!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**I guess you guys like the last chapter, so I decided to update again! This chapter is mainly fluff and it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Thanks for all of the positive reviews and support! -LunaRoo**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23**_

Both of the women were froze for a moment before Emily screeched loudly. Rizzo startled from her spot in the corner, and began bouncing around their feet excitedly.

"Sasha! Congratulations!" She exclaimed. Sasha took a deep breath before smiling at Emily and petting Rizzo's head.

"Oh my God, I'm pregnant." Sasha told herself slowly. Emily smiled.

"Don't be worried! Be happy! It's not like you guys are exactly in trouble- after all, you have been married for ten years."

Sasha started laughing in disbelief before hugging Emily. "Oh my God, I'm having a baby!" She paused. "How do I tell Owen?"

Emily paused at that one. Owen wasn't exactly the sit-down-let's-have-a-serious-conversation type of guy. "...Mention it in casual conversation?"

Sasha snorted. "Yeah, 'how was your day?' and I'd be like 'You know, just found out I was pregnant, no big deal'." She imitated Owen's voice, and Emily laughed.

"Maybe not. Sash, you just gotta tell him. Like, make his ass sit on that couch, and tell him straight up." Emily explained. Sasha nodded.

"I'll tell him tonight when he gets back. Maybe I'll cook something he likes and tell him." She thought out loud.

Emily laughed. "So I'm gonna be an Aunt now?"

Sasha chuckled. "Of course." She glanced at the clock. "He's gonna be home anytime. You gonna head out?"

Emily looked at her watch. "I probably should. I don't wanna get in the middle of-" She motioned at the test still in Sasha's hand, and then at Sasha's stomach. "-all of that."

The red haired woman laughed, and thanked Emily again before telling her goodbye. Luckily, it was garbage day, and Sasha threw the test in the garbage and took it outside so Owen wouldn't find it before she could tell him.

Walking into the kitchen, Sasha paused to take a breath and absorb everything. The 'epidemic' was gone. She was pregnant. She now had to tell Owen that she was pregnant. She could handle this. Rizzo followed her into the kitchen and tilted her head, watching Sasha as if she could tell something was up.

"I'm pregnant, baby girl. You're gonna have a little sibling to take care of." Sasha told her, chuckling as Rizzo blinked and hopped forwards. Sasha subconsciously place a hand on her still relatively flat stomach, but moved it a moment later, shocked that she was already doing it.

Exhaling quickly, Sasha righted herself and began pulling ingredients out of the cupboards to make her homemade pizza. She quickly threw together the dough and spread it over a pan then placed it in the oven. Moving to the fridge, she pulled out a jar of pizza sauce and dumped it in a small saucepan over the stove, adding spice to it every now and then. When she finally took it out of the oven for the last time, the aroma started to fill the house, and Sasha froze as she heard the door open.

 _Don't act weird._ She told herself. Sasha wanted him to eat first, and then she'd surprise him.

"Damn babe, it smells good in here!" Owen called from the door. Sasha laughed slightly, grabbing the pizza cutter out from the closest drawer and cutting the pizza into eight slices. Owen made his way into the kitchen, dipping his finger into the pan of sauce and tasting it.

"Delicious as always." He complimented, leaning in to peck Sasha on the lips. She returned the kiss, pressing her lips against his gently. "I can't believe you made pizza! You really are the best."

"I try." Sasha laughed, letting her hand trail down his arm. Owen hovered slightly, but grabbed plates out of the cupboard above her head. "Thanks hun." She murmured, trying to not act strange.

"Uh huh." He responded, placing a hand on the small of her back and lifting a slice of the pizza of the pan. Sasha followed, and they both sat down at the dining table.

"How were the girls today?" Sasha asked. Owen looked up from devouring his pizza, and wiped a hand across his mouth.

"Good. They all listened except for Echo. She's been lagging lately." He told her, picking up a fallen pepperoni and putting it in his mouth.

"That's 'cause her Mommy hasn't been around to see her lately." Sasha internally laughed at the 'mommy' statement, considering the news she had to tell Owen. But Echo had been her favorite- her little baby when they lived in the house.

"Maybe you should drop by work more often." Owen lifted his eyebrows suggestively. Sasha rolled her eye.

"I've got a job too, you know." She snarked back. Owen chuckled at her sass.

"I know. But you could _squeeze_ in a little free time every now and then, right?" Owen nudged her bare foot under the table, and Sasha laughed.

"You wish."

Falling into their normal, playful banter was a relief. It was helping Sasha calm down, and helping her gain the confidence to tell Owen about her pregnancy. When they finished, Sasha offered to clean up, while Owen went to take a shower. She cleaned all the plates quickly, and went to the living room, sitting in one of the chairs that were adjacent to the couch.

Owen emerged a few minutes later, rubbing a towel through his hair roughly to shake all the excess water out. Sasha watched him toss the towel in the hamper and move to the couch, sitting in his favorite spot; right up against the left armrest.

"Owen… there's something I need to tell you." Sasha came straight out, locking eyes with him.

Owen furrowed his brow. Sasha rarely ever looked extremely nervous, but she did at that moment, which scared him. "What's wrong, babe?"

Sasha took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I'm pregnant."

Owen froze.

Sasha's eyes widened, and she waited for a reaction from her husband. "Owen?"

He stayed unmoving until he looked over at her. "Y-You're pregnant? We're gonna have a baby?"

Sasha smiled slightly and nodded. "I just found out. I didn't wanna not tell you cause I knew I wouldn't be able to keep a secret…" She trailed off, realizing she was babbling.

Owen looked over to her with his bright green eyes, and stood from the couch, coming to kneel in front of her chair. Glancing up to her quickly, he reached out and laid a hand over her stomach. "We're having a baby…"

For the first time since he came back from the Navy, Owen felt a tear run down his cheek. He looked up to Sasha, who was getting teared up herself- in her good eye at least. He felt her hands on his cheeks, wiping away the wetness. He couldn't help the grin that split across his face, and he let himself lay against Sasha, his head lying on her thighs. After ten years of marriage, they were having a baby. The timing was perfect, considering how everyone seemed to be asking about it. But Owen never imagined that he'd be that overtaken by emotion. Sasha chuckled and let her fingers run through Owen's damp hair. His arms were wrapped around her legs loosely, and he was still propped against the chair.

"I love you. Both of you." Owen murmured, pressing a kiss to her stomach. Sasha felt a whole new wave of emotion hit her, and she sniffled slightly. Owen took notice and stood up, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"I'm gonna call Dr. Ying in the morning. Make an appointment so we can figure things out." Sasha murmured into Owen's chest. He nodded, nose buried in her hair. Sasha laughed slightly, and brushed a hand over the hair at the nape of his neck.

She could tell he was happy, and also proud, which was due to his position as the 'Alpha'. He was all proud of himself for getting her pregnant. "You're gonna do the Alpha thing, aren't you?"

Owen nuzzled the joint between her shoulder and neck gently before nodding, lips laying a soft kiss against her skin. "Uh huh."

Sasha smiled. "Good. Cause it's really kinda hot." She joked.

Owen smirked against her neck. "I try my best."

Sasha smiled. She knew what was in store for the months to come, but she felt prepared now, with Owen to support her and protect her.

She couldn't ask for anything more.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Yay Baby Grady! Thanks for all of the positive reactions, obviously you guys were waiting for that! So this chapter starts the movie. I thought I'd start around Chapter 24, but it kinda just fell into place here.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **-LunaRoo**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24**_

Sasha was one and a half months along.

Dr. Ying had confirmed the test the following morning, and assured them that she'd have OB/GYN on the island by time Sasha was due, which would be sometime in mid to late August. But, she was going to perform an ultrasound around four and a half months, so until then she just had checkups. Sasha was warned that due to her small stature and weight, she might feel the effects of pregnancy more, but she had brushed it of, thinking she'd be alright.

She was wrong.

Three months into her pregnancy is when symptoms started to irritate her, and she started showing more. She woke up one morning, curled under a mountain of blankets next to Owen. He had been very protective and sweet thus far, and Sasha really appreciated it. It was amusing to see him hover around her like a permanent bodyguard. But it was not amusing when he shifted in his sleep and accidentally bumped a sore spot or bruise.

"Owen…" Sasha whined, slapping his arms away from her waist, where he usually held her at night. He shifted, moving so his head was resting on Sasha's chest.

"Ow! Owen, no." Sasha protested as her sore breasts ached. Owen looked a bit dejected, but she was too sore to have him laying on her.

"Still sore?" He questioned, pulling her onto his chest. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. But I have a couple of appointments today." She answered, climbing out of bed and stretching her legs out. Owen watched her carefully.

"Are you sure you're feeling good enough?" He said, concern laced through his words.

"I'm fine Owen. I'm only three months along." Sasha replied, pulling on a pair of denim shorts and a white v-neck.

"Just making sure." Owen stated, getting up off the bed and walking up to her. "Come to the raptor pen today?"

Sasha nodded, pecking him on the lips and heading out to the living room. "I'll try and swing by. You need lunch or anything?" She called behind her.

Owen followed her out in his usual button-up and vest, still working on the top buttons. "No, Roy's bringing pizza today."

Sasha dusted off the front of his vest and fixed his collar quickly. "Alright. I'll probably be there around ten or ten thirty." She pressed a kiss to his lips quickly. "Have a good day."

Owen's hand briefly rested on her stomach, and he nodded. "You too."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

"So, Mr. O'Bryne, why did you want to see me today?"

Sasha's third patient of the day, Robert O'Bryne, was a Jurassic World employee. He had requested to see a psychologist after he began having 'strangely vivid dreams'. Sasha knew it'd be another open-and-shut case. The employees tended to be a little dramatic ever since she was hired.

"For the past few, uh, weeks, I've been having dreams. These strange, realistic dreams. Some of the dinosaurs are in them, and some make random appearances. And no one seems to really think they're a big deal, but I haven't been able to sleep well." Robert rambled, and Sasha nodded, keeping her face stoic and professional.

"So, these dreams, are they violent or no?"

"No. They're just vivid. Sometimes I feel like the dream is the reality." He answered. Sasha furrowed her brow slightly.

"Robert, have you recently switched jobs around the park?"

"I started working in the plains last month. But I worked with dinosaurs before that. I was in charge of feeding the petting zoo animals." He answered.

"Do you work directly with the animals now instead of just feeding them?" Sasha continued.

"Uh, I guess so, yes."

"Robert, I don't believe your dreams are a problem in your brain or mind. I think they are just a manifestation of your work, stress and life together. Your subconscious mind provides an escape from the harsh reality of real life. I'm not going to prescribe anything to you, but just go home and sleep. If the dreams get worse or they get violent, let me know and we'll have another session. But for now, I think you're just fine."

Robert nodded. "Thanks, Dr. Grady. I appreciate it." He paused. "Oh, I've heard a congratulations is in order."

Sasha blushed slightly. "Thank you Robert."

She exited the office, and headed back to her Jeep, tossing her satchel into the passenger seat. It was ten o'clock, and Sasha had finished all of the previously made appointments of the day; now she was only on call, if someone needed something, they'd let her know. Starting the Jeep, she tapped her fingers on the wheel and shifted it into drive, turning it around to head towards the raptor enclosure. Usually she'd be starving by this point in the day, but she had been eating little snacks randomly throughout the day to hold her over. Sasha laid one hand on her stomach softly, and smiled to herself.

"We're gonna go visit Daddy." She murmured, slowing down as the road curved sharply towards the restricted area. She really hated driving out here- especially with one eye. She had been required to take mandatory vision and driving tests after loosing sight in an eye, but she had passed them without much difficulty.

Pulling to a halt as the compound came into view, Sasha let her hair fall around her shoulders and climbed out of the Jeep, sliding her aviators on as she did. Her gaze searched around the enclosure until she spotted her husband and Barry in the holding area, the raptors locked into their muzzles. Sasha walked over and opened the door, stepping in behind them. The creaky hinge caught Owen's attention, and he turned, smiling at Sasha as she walked over.

"Hey hun." She greeted, leaning against him slightly when he slung a loose arm around her waist. All of the raptors wiggled excitedly in their cages, eyes on their former caretakers.

"They're excited to see you." Barry said, motioning at the girls. Barry was a good guy, and he had already been informed of Sasha's pregnancy. He was one of Owen's best friends, and Sasha trusted him to keep an eye on her husband every day.

Sasha moved towards Echo, who chirped excitedly and wiggled around. The red haired woman pet her snout gently, and the raptor relaxed, almost leaning into her touch. Owen watched Sasha carefully, his protective side wanting to pull her away from the dinosaur. "Hi girl." It had been almost two months since Sasha had pet the girls while they were locked up, and it was nice to get to see them again.

"I think the other ones want some attention too." Owen joked, motioning towards the other three raptors. Sasha chuckled and walked to Charlie, scratching under her chin, then moving to Delta. After, she walked up to Blue. Sasha and Blue were never really on the best of terms. Blue was the Beta of the pack, though sometimes it seemed like Sasha was challenging her position because she was always with the Alpha. The colorful raptor and her had come to a rough understanding, and Sasha had just stayed away from Blue most of the time.

"Hey Blue." Sasha reached out a hand and let the raptor sniff it curiously, laughing as the warm air tickled her palm. The golden eyes then moved to her face, where they focused on her milky colored eye. A curious glint came to the animal's eye, and Sasha wondered it Blue was asking what happened.

"Deep down, she really likes you." Owen told Sasha, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked over, noting Barry's absence from the holding pen.

"Yeah right. I think she just wants to eat me for lunch." Sasha muttered. Owen laughed, and walked to Sasha.

"How're you doin'?" Owen asked, rubbing her stomach gently. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Not any bigger or worse than when I left the house this morning." She answered shortly. Owen nodded and hugged her tight, pushing his head gently against her shoulder. "What are you doing, marking me with your scent?"

Owen let out a muffled laugh against her shirt. "And if I am?"

Sasha wrinkled her nose. "Then I'll smell like dinosaur and sweat all day?"

They both let out a good laugh at that. "Thanks babe." Owen huffed halfheartedly.

"Or people will go on with their normal day but the little herbivores will run away because I smell like raptors." She said, giggling up at Owen.

"They just know you belong to the Alpha." He replied, brushing his nose against hers. Sasha smiled, her left hand placed on his cheek.

"That I do." She stroked her fingers across the prickly stubble on his chin, feeling him unconsciously lean into it, eyes fluttering as his jaws stretched and let out a yawn. "Tired?"

"Mmhmm." The reply was a hum from the back of his throat and Sasha chuckled slightly, pulling her hand away. "I was up late finishing these stupid behavior analysis charts."

"You're still working on those?"

Their idle conversation continued until Owen finally declared it time for their morning drill. He released the dinosaurs back into the pen quickly, and walked out of the containment areas behind Sasha. Owen climbed the catwalk, doting over his wife as she did so.

"Owen, just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm gonna fall." She assured him as he walked behind her closely.

"I know. I just want you to be safe." Owen brushed it off, acting like he had not just been a total mother hen all the way up the stairs. Sasha chuckled, and Owen shot her a questioning look, only receiving a head shake in return.

"You're cute, you know that, right?" Sasha said, poking his nose gently. Owen gave a half-smile and briefly lifted his eyebrows.

"Eh, yeah, I do." He answered, shrugging nonchalantly and drawing a laugh out of Sasha. But before they continued their banter, a pig came running across the ground, squeaking and squealing. The raptors were right behind it, and Owen held up a hand, yelling down to them. Sasha made her way over to Barry, not wanting to get in the way.

"Woah!" Blue screeched to a halt first, followed by her sisters, claws tapping impatiently on the ground as the pig disappeared into its tunnel. Sasha laughed at Owen's change in demeanor as he fell into 'Alpha' mode. "Hey! Ok, eyes on me."

The raptors gazes drifted to him one at a time, except for Blue, who growled irritatedly at Owen. "Blue!" No response. "Blue!" When her gaze snapped to the Alpha, Owen pointed at her.

"Watch it."

"Charlie! Ay, don't gimmie that _shit_."

"Delta! Lock it up!"

"Good. And… we're movin'!"

Sasha watched Owen as he led the raptors around, one hand in the air, clicker in the other. He called down to them when he stopped, signaling for them to do the same. She suddenly noticed all of the men milling about on the catwalk, one of them being Vic Hoskins. Sasha stiffened at the sight of him, and turned her gaze back to Owen as he began rewarding his girls with frozen treats. When he finished, he made his hand into a fist.

"Eyes up!" All the raptors looked to him, waiting for another reward. "And… go!"

Everyone started clapping, and Sasha smiled at him, despite the form of Vic Hoskins coming closer as Barry and Owen shook hands and shared a quick 'bro-hug'. She walked to Owen and kissed his cheek quickly. She didn't want to have to deal with Hoskins, so she looked up to Owen and raised her eyebrows. "I'm gonna head home. How late are you gonna be?"

"I don't know. It looks like InGen's got another pitch for me. I'll try and be there in like fifteen minutes."

Sasha nodded. "Ok. I'm gonna start lunch, so don't be long." She called over her shoulder.

Owen nodded, and turned back around as Hoskins approached. Seeing him sent a wave of fury through Owen, but he kept it at bay.

It was going to be a long day.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hello! Again, I don't have much to say other than this starts the action of the movie, and finally features the Indominus Rex! It looks like the movie arch will last about five, maybe six chapters. So enjoy!**_

 _ **+++MAJOR SPOILERS FOR JURASSIC WORLD++**_

 _ **(I'm assuming most of you have seen it, but just a warning if you haven't!)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25**_

Sasha sat on the porch with a book in her hand as Owen worked on his bike.

It was eleven o'clock, and they had both eaten, despite it being rather early still. The park's numbers were down slightly that day, so Sasha wasn't expecting a magnitude of calls. She also wasn't expecting the white Mercedes that pulled up to the bungalow, none other than Claire Dearing behind the wheel. The woman climbed out, fixing her hair while looking at her reflection in the window. Sasha set her book down and moved to lean against the railing.

"What do they want now?" Owen asked gruffly, looking over at Claire. Sasha raised an eyebrow at her outfit: white everything, her hair perfect and makeup flawless.

"Mr. Grady, I need you to… come take a look at something." Claire answered, looking quite uncomfortable.

"Why you callin' me Mr. Grady?"

" _Owen._ If you're not too busy." She corrected, glancing at Sasha. "Good morning, Dr. Grady."

"Good morning." Sasha replied with a smile, one hand resting over her stomach.

"I'm pretty busy."

"Owen." Sasha reprimanded from the porch, a smile on her face.

"We have an attraction. A new species we made… ugh." A bug buzzed around her head and she swatted at it fruitlessly. Owen walked up and snatched it out of the air, raising an eyebrow at her statement and heading back towards the table of parts he had laid out.

"You just went and _made_ a new dinosaur?"

"Yeah, it's kind of what we do here. The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks and Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you." Claire kept going, ignoring Owen's comments.

"Consult?" Owen bounded up the steps, trailing a hand over Sasha's back softly as he walked by. She watched him go, but turned back to Claire.

"We'd like you to evaluate the paddock for vulnerabilities." She announced. Owen let the door of the bungalow fall shut.

"Why me?"

"I guess, since Mr. Masrani thinks you're able to control the raptors-"

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship. Built on mutual respect." Owen interrupted, walking off the porch. Sasha shook her head at him as he sat back down by his bike

"Can we just focus on the asset please?" Claire finally stopped the bickering, and Owen stood from the bike, wiping his hands on a rag.

"The _asset?_ " He quirked an eyebrow. "Look I get it. You're in charge out here, and you gotta make a lot of tough decisions. It's probably easier to pretend these animals are just numbers on a spreadsheet." He paused. "But they're not. They're alive."

Claire nodded, lips parted slightly. "I'm fully aware they're alive."

"You might've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking, 'I gotta eat'. 'I gotta hunt'. 'I gotta...'" Owen gestured with his fist, obviously meaning sex, or breeding or whatever, causing both women to roll their eyes. "You can relate to at least… one of those things."

Claire brushed past him, heading towards her car. "You might want to change your shirt. They're very sensitive… to smell."

Sasha giggled as Claire shut the driver's door, and Owen shook his head, bouncing up the steps again. "She's all smiles. You comin'?"

Sasha shrugged. "Might as well." She caught a whiff of motor oil and sweat, looking back at Owen. "She's probably right though. You should change your shirt."

Owen snorted and headed into the bungalow, leaving Sasha on the porch. She headed over to Claire's car and pulled open the passenger door. "Alright if I tag along?"

The manager nodded. "Of course. I'd like to have a real psychologist see her. To get an idea of how much it'll scare the kids."

Sasha tilted her head, climbing in the car. "Scare the kids?"

Claire nodded. "Mr. Masrani's wishes for the new dinosaur were very clear- more teeth and more wow factor." She glanced at Sasha's slightly protruding stomach. "I never got to say congratulations, by the way."

Sasha smiled. "Thank you."

"How far along are you?" Claire asked. It was strange for Sasha to hear the woman sound so casual instead of business-like, but it was also nice.

"Three months. Almost out of my first trimester." Sasha told her, hand resting over her bump.

"Well I'll be happy to see a baby born here. She'll be the first born on the island." Claire joked.

"Hopefully, as long as my Mom doesn't force me to come home and have it there." Sasha laughed. Both the women were chuckling when Owen climbed in behind Sasha, long legs brushing the back of her seat.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing about you, babe."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

They arrived at the paddock around forty-five minutes later, climbing out of Claire's car to look at the massive structure before them.

"Wow. That's really big." Sasha commented. Owen agreed, laying a hand on the small of her back. This placed made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"Stay close to me, alright?" He requested. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah."

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months. The park needs a new attraction every few years to reinvigorate the public's interest, kind of like the space program." They began ascending the stairs to what Sasha assumed was the viewing platform, but Claire kept going on her speech. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor."

"They're dinosaurs, wow enough." Owen shot back. Sasha snorted.

"Never thought I'd see the day when live dinosaurs were boring." She said. A short twinge of pain shot through her feet- her legs all the way down to her ankles had been sore the past week.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Claire rebutted.

Owen laughed. "The _Indominus Rex._ " He said dramatically.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should hear a four year-old try to say 'Archeoarnythomymus'." She snapped.

Owen paused, watching as she entered the viewing platform. "You should hear you try to say it."

Sasha and Owen followed her in, Owen hovering behind his wife closely, Alpha instincts kicking in because of the unknown dinosaur behind the glass.

His raptors really were rubbing off on him.

"So what exactly is the Indominus made of?" Sasha asked, looking to Claire who was tapping on one of the small screens that monitored the paddock.

"The base genome is a T-Rex, the rest is…" she trailed off, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "... Classified."

Owen huffed in amusement. "You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?"

Claire's business-woman facade fell into place again, and she looked back to Owen and Sasha. "The lab delivers us finishes assets and we show them to the public." Without missing a beat, she turned to the man at the computer desk in the corner who was munching on a sandwich. "Can we drop a steer please?"

"Has she been in this paddock her whole life?" Sasha asked, getting a bad feeling suddenly, her hands automatically coming to rest on her stomach. Claire looked over to her.

"Yes."

"So she's never seen anything outside?" Owen questioned, looking around the paddock best as he could. Sasha's gaze lingered on the cracked window, and she stepped closer to Owen. Some instinct carved deep into her brain told her that he was protection- safety.

"We can't exactly walk it." Claire replied smartly. Sasha wrung her fingers and walked around the platform, looking for the animal while staying close to her husband.

"And you feed it with _that_?" Owen continued. The fiery-haired woman turned to him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional." Owen deadpanned, looking out over the paddock again. He looked to his wife, who was standing closer to him than before, face calm. But he could practically feel the apprehension rolling off of her. Owen let his hand rest on her back briefly, and she game him a tight smile.

"Your raptors are born in captivity." Claire cut through the silent conversation, causing Owen to turn and take a few steps in Claire's direction.

"There's a difference between isolation and captivity though." Sasha started, running a hand through her bouncy curls before letting it rest on her stomach.

"And the raptors are born with siblings. It lets them learn social skills. And they were raised in our house, I imprinted on them when they were born. There's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane." He paused, trying to calm himself a little. "At least she knows that means food."

"So we should schedule play dates, that sort of thing?"

"Probably not." Sasha didn't even have to let Owen answer that question; it was fairly obvious. She felt his hand on her back again, massaging gently. Sasha glanced at him, then to Claire, who was tapping the glass repeatedly.

"Where is it?"

Sasha tensed at her statement, but Owen only snorted. "Is it in the basement? There a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room."

"It was just here, _we_ were just here."

Claire tapped one of the control panels, and an alarm went off. Sasha froze from where she was walking with Owen.

"Oh _shit_." The man in the corner mumbled around a mouthful of his sandwich. "It doesn't make any sense- these doors haven't been opened in weeks."

"Were those claw marks always there?" Owen's voice caused all three to turn. Sasha, who was closest to him, looked out the window and felt her blood run cold. All the way up the wall, there were claw marks in the cement, as if it had…

Clawed its way out.

"You think it…?" Claire trailed off, and her face turned white as a sheet. "Oh God." Suddenly, her brain worked again. "She has an implant in her back- I can track it from the control room."

Sasha was standing behind Owen, eyes wide. He turned to her, and Sasha's blue eyes immediately found his. "Owen…"

"We've got to go in there and see how she got out. But I don't want you to go in there. Can you stay here and wait for me to get out?" Owen asked. Sasha nodded, and felt her good eye stinging with tears. "What's wrong?"

"Hormones?" She started, but looked back to him. "But yeah, I, uh, I can stay."

Owen looked at her. "Alright. I'm gonna be right back."

Sasha stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Please be careful."

"Always am." Owen replied smugly.

Sasha turned her head to the side irritably. "Owen."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be careful."

Sasha nodded. "Good." She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his head down so she could press a kiss to the center of his forehead.

As Owen and the security guard entered the paddock, Sasha sat at the desk, hand on her stomach and eye on the monitors.

"Baby, I hope this isn't bad." She murmured, glancing down at her bump.

Her good eye darted from screen to screen, watching everything carefully. She could see Owen and the security guard near the scratches, and saw Owen run his hands across the marks. She bit her lip nervously, watching the other monitors for movement.

Suddenly, Owen turned away from the wall and looked at the security guard. They all went wide-eyed, before running back towards the man-door on the other side. Sasha almost screamed as she saw the giant Indominus come into view on one of the cameras. She was at least fifty feet long, with snow white scales and golden eyes that resembled the raptors. She was blocking their exit, and Sasha could see the men all grind to a halt in front of her, wincing as she roared. One of the guards opened a huge door that led to the parking lot, Owen and the other guard scrambling to beat the giant Indominus to it. Sasha gasped as the man with Owen was snatched into razor-sharp talons and devoured ferociously.

Despite the scene behind him, Owen didn't pause, running like hell for the door. He could feel the raw fear and adrenaline coursing through him, prehistoric instinct telling him to run like hell. It was a different feeling for him- to be the prey instead of the alpha.

It was a terrifying feeling.

* * *

 _ **Cliffhanger! Well, not if you've seen the movie, but still! :D**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys! So I have some good news and some bad news.**

 **Bad News: my computer crashed, so updates might be spread out until I am get a replacement/repair. :(**

 **Good news: I write on Google Docs, so none of my stories got deleted! :)**

 **So sorry if I miss my daily updates every now and then. But I hope you enjoy, and I'll keep going as much as possible!**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

Sasha was petrified, unmoving from her spot at the desk. She had tear tracks on her cheeks and her hands were shaking. Owen had made it out the door.

But the Indominus did too.

It broke through the cement walls, sending debris flying. Sasha could feel the viewing platform shake, and it made her panic even more. She had lost sight of Owen once he got out of the paddock, but she didn't dare open the door to the platform, afraid she'd catch the Indominus' attention. The cameras in the viewing platform only displayed inside the paddock; the security station was on the other side.

So Sasha was stuck in there. Not knowing where Owen was or if he was even alive. She was practically sobbing, but managed to hold it together. Her hormones weren't helping, along with whatever parental instinct was telling her to go find Owen for protection. She could hear roars and loud, pounding footsteps, signaling the Indominus' proximity to the building. The sound of metal crunching and glass breaking shook her to the core, and she let out a whimper, scared for her husband and all of the men around the paddock.

Finally, the sound of footsteps faded, and the roars grew more distant. Sasha edged to the door and cracked it open, seeing nothing around. She flung it the rest of the way open and ran down the stairs, good eye searching the parking lot. One hand was holding her stomach, the other on her chest. She was out of breath quickly, and running took more of a toll on her now. But her eye caught something that gave her hope. She saw a Jurassic World Jeep sitting upright still, right behind the crushed one. She ran behind the mangled Jeep and looked around, catching the slightest movement under it.

Owen.

He was lying in the gravel under the Jeep, eyes closed and chest heaving. Sasha scrambled over, getting on her hands and knees in the gravel. "Owen."

His eyes snapped open, landing on her; before he knew what he was doing, he was crawling out from under the Jeep, tackling Sasha into a ridiculously tight hug. They were both sitting in the gravel, Sasha on her knees and Owen practically laying on her, his face buried into her shoulder.

"Owen! Owen, are you ok?" He reeked of gasoline, but that wasn't Sasha's main priority as Owen clung to her like a scared child.

"I-I'm fine." He managed, body shaking as the adrenaline wore off, leaving him with pure terror. Sasha realized then how scared he was. She had been petrified watching the beast, but being chased by it was a whole new level. Trying to calm herself by just feeling him alive and with her, Sasha ran a hand through his hair.

"Shhhhh. Babe, you're fine now. She's gone." She assured him. Owen lifted his head, and Sasha could see the fear in his green eyes.

"I thought I could make it out in time." He mumbled, pulling himself up to stand. He helped Sasha up and his eyes widened, hand immediately on her belly. "Are you- the baby?"

Sasha nodded. "We're fine. I stayed on the platform until she ran away."

Owen breathed a sigh of relief, and yanked his wife into a hard kiss. She let her hands linger on his chest before he pulled away. She could feel his hands still quivering slightly on her hips, and she laid hers over them. She had never seen him this shaken up before. Granted, she'd never seen him chased by a massive genetically modified dinosaur either.

"Owen you gotta calm down, alright? Where do we need to go?" Sasha said, rubbing his knuckles gently.

His eyes hardened, and she felt the shaking decrease. "The control room. I want to have a word with Ms. Dearing." Owen growled. Sasha nodded, and motioned towards the Jeep that wasn't wrecked. They both climbed in, and Owen sped off towards the headquarters, ready to bitch someone out.

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Sasha's hand rarely left her slightly swollen stomach as she followed Owen down into the control room. She had watched his fear transform into anger; anger for what happened at the paddock, and for the scientists that created the Indominus without taking its social skills or behavior into consideration. Sasha was being pulled around between fear, anger, and sadness, her hormones amplifying her emotions and making it hard to choose between which one. But it was fear for Owen's safety when he stormed off the elevator into the control room. Sasha wasn't far behind him, not wanting Owen to go on a rampage.

A dark-skinned security guard stepped up, trying to get in Owen's path and demanding a ID badge, but the raptor trainer was having none of it. Once Owen managed to get around the man, Sasha fished her ID badge out of her pocket and showed the security guard, giving him a tight smile and a nod.

"What the hell happened out there?" Owen demanded, using his Alpha voice. Sasha could see the people at the computers stiffen at the tone. "There are thermal cameras all over that paddock, she did not just disappear!"

"Owen, it's not their fault…" Sasha trailed off, shooting Lowery, one of the friendly guys that loved dinosaurs but hated the outdoors a small, apologetic smile.

Claire seemed to take a deep breath before turning back to Owen. "It must've been some sort of… technical malfunction."

Owen's demeanor did not change, and Sasha grabbed his hand to prevent him from walking forward. "Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped!"

Claire spun around at that point, marching up to Owen and speaking quietly. "Hold on, we are talking about an animal here."

"Claire, that's not just some animal." Sasha cut in, giving the red haired woman a somewhat sympathetic look.

"A highly intelligent animal. -" Owen began.

"Four hundred meters to the beacon." The woman at the computer- Vivian- cut in.

Everyone's gazes snapped to the huge monitor on the wall in front of them, including the man standing a ways down that Sasha hadn't noticed before.

Simon Masrani himself.

Owen's grip on her hand tightening pulled her out of her thoughts, and Sasha turned back to the screen as one of the ACU members that had been deployed to find the Indominus came over the radio and gave some sort of advisory to the rest of the team about kayakers in the river on the 'Cretaceous Cruise'.

"You're going after her with non-lethals." Owen breathed in disbelief as he saw the cameras on the ACU men start up. The mens' vitals were also flashing on the side, and Sasha was afraid that they wouldn't be for much longer.

"We have twenty-six million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it." Masrani stated.

"You need to call this off- these men are going to die." Sasha said, her voice shaky. Owen said something else to Claire, and the woman shook her head.

"You are not in charge here."

Owen motioned at the screen. "She's never been out of her cage, and she's seeing all of this for the first time. She's going to kill whatever's in her path."

"Mr. Grady, if you're not going to help, I suggest you leave." Claire finally declared, looking over at the tall man beside her.

But just as he warned, all of the vitals went flat as the Indominus appeared, killing every man on the ACU team that had been deployed. Sasha gasped, and hid her face in the side of Owen's chest.

Everyone was silent. Owen let out a huff of frustration before swatting Lowery's dinosaur figurines off his desks and prowling towards the doors, Sasha right behind him, her hand locked in his. Pausing in front of Masrani, Owen lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab. That thing they created? That ain't no dinosaur."

Back in the Innovation Center lobby, Sasha and Owen were sitting on a bench, her request to sit down and relax for a moment more important than storming off back to the bungalow.

"You're ok, right?" Owen asked for the fifth time. Sasha chuckled.

"Babe, I'm fine, so is the baby. I'm just tired." She reassured, resting a hand on his thigh. Owen relaxed the slightest bit, but he was still tense.

"I'm gonna go grab a bottle of water from the machine. Want one?" He asked. Sasha nodded.

"Please."

Owen walked across the lobby and retrieved the drinks, only to have Claire run up to him on his way back to Sasha. They talked for a few moments, and Owen motioned for Sasha to come over.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, hand seeking out Owen's again.

"My nephews, they're lost in the valley, and if anything happens to them , I-"

"How old?" Owen cut her off.

"What?"

"How old are your nephews?" He reiterated.

"Uh, the older one, he's uh- high school age, the younger is, uh, um-" Claire was stumbling over words, and Sasha raised and eyebrow.

"You don't know how old your nephews are?" Sasha asked.

Claire just fixed her with a blank-ish stare, and looked between them. "I need your help."

Owen turned to Sasha, and she nodded a fraction of an inch. "Are you sure you're-"

"Honey, I'm all good." Sasha patted Owen's arm, and he nodded.

"Let's go get a Jeep."

They took a Jeep from the parking area, and Owen flipped up the backseat, saying something about a rifle. Sure enough, there was a bolt-action rifle tucked under the seat, along with two boxes of ammo.

"How'd you know that'd be there?" Sasha asked, looking across the center counsel to her husband.

"There's one in every Jeep, but only certain people know." He answered. Claire didn't comment on it, but she obviously already knew about the guns in every vehicle.

So off the three of them went, to try and save to kids in the midst of a dinosaur attack.

No wait, that's not right.

Because as far as they were concerned, the Indominus was not a normal dinosaur.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

They reached the plains in a short amount of time, but the ride was silent. No one spoke, just watched out the windows at the tropical scenery flying by. It was surreal, to know that there was a giant genetically modified monster that would stop at nothing to kill everything it sees wandering the island. The thought of it made Sasha nervous, and she was glad when the Jeep stopped so she could relax without the bumpy road beneath her.

Glancing out the windshield, Sasha saw an Apatosaurus laying on its side, huge slash marks across its flanks and chest. Owen hoisted the rifle onto his shoulder with the strap, and looked at the women. "Stay in the car."

Neither one replied, they only watched as Owen strode towards the dinosaur's head, kneeling down behind its massive neck. Sasha could see the sadness in his posture and opened her door, jumping out. Claire followed closely, and both of the women approached slowly, Sasha behind it by Owen, and Claire sitting near its chin. Sasha could hear the pain in Owen's voice as he spoke to it softly.

"Shhh, thata girl. It's all over." He murmured, hands caressing its cheek and face. Sasha felt tears come to her eyes, and one hand landed on her stomach, over her unborn child. She felt such a strong connection already it was blowing her away. She gently laid a hand over Owen's on the Apatosaurus' cheek, just as Claire petted its neck.

Sasha about jumped out of her skin as it weakly lifted its head, and Owen furrowed his brow. "Ok, it's ok." He assured the animal, keeping a gentle hand on her neck.

Claire had tears in her eyes, and Sasha watched as they fell down her cheeks at the sight of the mortally wounded animal dropping its head back to the grass. Sasha drew in a deep breath as the massive herbivore took her last, and slowly became unmoving. As a psychologist, she could see Claire's mental walls between business and care fading. She was finally seeing these dinosaurs for what they were instead of 'assets'.

Without a word, Owen stood and pulled Sasha with him, heading to the top of a hill about twenty meters away. Sasha turned her head away from the sight in front of her, Claire doing the same as she came on Sasha's other side.

"It didn't eat 'em." Owen observed, looking across the hills.

"It's not…"

"Yeah, it is. It's killing for sport."

Claire's hands flew to cover her mouth, and Sasha gripped Owen's hand tighter. She felt him squeeze in in return, and press a kiss to the side of her head. "C'mon. Let's find your nephews."

Claire nodded slowly, and Sasha placed a brief hand on her shoulder before starting the short trek back to the Jeep. The business-woman followed, keeping pace with them. "I'm sorry, by the way."

Owen tilted his head, looking over to Claire. "What?"

"I'm sorry. For acting like the animals were just assets." She said. Sasha remembered Claire and Owen's conversation at the bungalow and how Owen had tried to tell her how the dinosaurs were more than just numbers.

Owen's only acknowledgement to Claire was a nod, and Sasha smiled at her. "Sometimes people get so caught up in a certain mindset, and after, it's almost impossible to see otherwise."

"Did you just do the shrink thing?" Owen asked with a hint of amusement. Sasha rolled her eyes.

"I did. I didn't go through six years of college to not do the shrink thing."

"Well I'm glad you did." Claire cut in, giving Sasha a small smile.

They finally got back to the Jeep and climbed in, Owen lifting his rifle into the backseat beside Claire. He made his way in the driver's door, sitting down and letting out a sigh before starting the Jeep and heading across the plains. Sasha could see the trepidation in his movements, and the serious look on his face. He was trying to keep up a tough facade after the Indominus had chased him down, but Sasha had been with him long enough to see through it. She let her hand fall on top of his, and he gave a quick glance, eyes concerned.

"Are you ok?"

It was probably the four-hundredth time he asked since he found out she was pregnant, but Sasha nodded. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"Uh huh." Owen hummed, albeit a little unconvincing. Sasha bit her lip and let her hand lay over her stomach as Owen pulled up to one of the gates labeled 'Restricted Area'. The big door had been smashed in, and there was a shallow line where a Gyrosphere had drove in.

"They didn't…" Claire trailed off, looking out the window.

"I think they did."

Owen pushed the Jeep further into the Restricted Zone, and pulled onto a path through the woods, grinding to a halt as they spotted the Gyrosphere. Everyone hopped out, heading towards the giant piece of shattered glass. Claire was in disbelief, shaking her head. There was a iPhone on the ground, the screen broke and pieces scattered about, while Jimmy Fallon's voice was still coming from the small screen inside the Gyrosphere.

Owen swung his rifle onto his back as he approached, hand reaching out to Sasha. "Stay close."

Sasha nodded in acknowledgement, and stood beside him as he pulled out his knife. At first she didn't see why, but her good eye traveled over the Gyrosphere, stopping as she spotted a long, curved tooth sticking out of it. He used the tip of his knife to pry it out, and held it in his other hand.

Claire knelt down, picking up the phone and holding it in her hands. "No no no no no." She chanted. Owen looked over, sharp eyes catching the shape of footprints in the mud, leading away from the destroyed sphere.

"Hey. They made it out." Owen told her. Claire looked up from the phone and recovered a little, standing from the dirt.

The three of them trekked about thirty meters through the woods before the sound of rushing water caught their attention. Claire ran ahead, but Sasha lagged a little, trying to regain some energy. Fear was running through her blood, the threat of the Indominus looming over them like a storm cloud.

Running out of the woods, they came up to the end of the river where it dropped off into a waterfall, a deep pool at the bottom. The footsteps went right up to the edge, and Sasha moved to look over, but Owen grasped her elbow.

"Don't go by the edge." He said softly, not wanting to alert Claire. Sasha almost shot back a remark, but once she took in the concern and fear etched onto his features she didn't, just biting her lip and moving to his other side.

"Oh my God they jumped." Claire stated, voice shaky. Owen slung the gun back over his shoulder.

"Brave kids. Th-"

"ZACH! GRAY! W-"

"Shhhh!" Owen darted to Claire and held a finger up, a dangerous look on her face.

"Uh uh, I am not one of your _damn_ animals." Claire snapped. Owen held up his hands.

"Listen. Your nephews are alive, but you're gonna kill us if you keep screaming like that." Owen hissed, eyes wide. Sasha looked around the area, the feeling of being watched making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She sidled a bit closer to Owen; close enough that she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Claire nodded minisculey. "So, you can pick up their scent, right? Track their footprints?" She whispered.

Sasha snorted, while Owen looked back at Claire incredulously. "I was in the Navy, not the Navajo!"

"Then what do we do?" Claire asked, ignoring Owen's comment.

"You two go back. I'll find them."

Sasha raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"No, _we'll_ find them." Claire corrected, motioning to all of them.

"Sash is three months pregnant and exhausted. And you won't last two minutes in there! Less in those ridiculous shoes!" Owen growled. Sasha stepped up, shaking her head.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." She told him, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Owen while Claire readjusted her outfit; rolling her sleeves and tying her overshirt up so it didn't hang down.

"Exactly, Sash, you're pregnant. You don't need to be out here running all over hell's bells looking for these kids!" Owen said, resting a hand on her stomach. Sasha smiled sweetly, but it was dripping with sarcasm.

"And you don't need to be out here _alone._ We're riding in a Jeep anyways." She paused as Owen stuck her with a hard glare. "I'm not leaving, Owen."

"Sash-"

"Owen Alexander Grady, don't you argue with me." Sasha held up a finger, and Owen froze momentarily at the use of his middle name. "That's what I thought."

Claire finally finished adjusting her clothes, and Owen slowly turned his gaze back to her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm ready to go."

Owen glanced between Sasha and Claire, both returning him with defiant looks. "Fine, but let's get one thing straight. I'm in charge out here. You do everything I say, exactly as I say it."

Sasha just raised an eyebrow, while Claire exclaimed, "Excuse me. I-"

"Just relax." He said in his alpha tone. Claire hushed immediately, and Owen smiled.

"Good. Just like taking a stroll through the woods. Sixty-five million years ago." Glancing at Sasha, he added, "With a pregnant cavewoman."

Sasha punched Owen on the shoulder, and he jumped a little. "Ouch!"

"Don't call me a cavewoman again. Ever."

"Sorry, it fit the time period." He mumbled.

So they headed off into the woods, none of them being able to shake off the feeling that they were being watched.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hi guys! Sorry if this starts getting a little off because it's been awhile since I saw the movie. And my computer is still out of commission so I've been typing and updating from my iPad which is kind of a pain. This story only has around three or four chapters left, but no worries! I'm already planning a sequel!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 28**_

The trio hiked through the woods for at least three hours with no results, and Sasha was starting to feel the exhaustion. She was leaning on Owen, who was already coated in a sheen of sweat, rifle held in his hands defensively. Claire was also looking rather disheveled- dirt on her white nylons and skirt, perfect hair filled with tiny leaves and twigs from low hanging trees.

Zach and Gray's footprints had lead off into the deeper woods, so driving the Jeep through was impossible. But walking through the humid woods didn't make anyone feel good. Especially when they could be being watched by a fifty-foot long killing machine like the Indominus. Just the thought made the hair on the back of their necks stand up.

Especially Owen. He didn't know if it was working with the raptors and being the alpha of a pack, or the fact that Sasha was pregnant that made some prehistoric instinct flare up in him. This instinct telling him that he was prey and needed to flee, to keep Sasha safe. He was intruding on the Indominus' territory; she had claimed it when she broke out of the paddock. Owen fought this instinct constantly, despite his apparently calm and confident exterior. That was definetly a Velociraptor trait he had picked up. Even though he knew he was in trouble, he didn't show it- he just kept going. But it was hard, adding to his exhaustion. They were filled with fear and adrenaline, but it was keeping them going. Well, maybe him and Claire; Sasha was leaning on his right side, his arm around her shoulders.

"You should've gone back, Sash." Owen murmured in her ear as Claire walked ahead of them. Sasha shook her head.

"I wasn't leaving you out here alone." She replied, hand brushing over her stomach. Owen looked over to her.

"I know." He said, hand squeezing her shoulder gently. Sasha smiled slightly, but stopped walking.

"Can we stop for a minute? Just so I can rest?" She asked, looking up to Claire.

"Yeah." Owen confirmed as she sat down on a log. Claire looked a bit annoyed.

"Really? We have footprints and everything, now you need to rest?"

Owen felt himself grow angry with her quickly, but Sasha held up a hand as he swung around to snap at her. "Claire, do you wanna hike through nine miles of woods in tropic weather while you're three months pregnant?" She paused as Claire looked a little shocked. "Didn't think so. So gimme a couple minutes. If your nephews have survived this long, they'll be ok if we're three minutes later. They're smart."

Claire nodded, and had to admit, it felt good to relax. She sat on a log next to Sasha. "Sorry about snapping at you."

The short woman shook her head, her hand placed over her stomach. "Don't worry about it."

Owen was hovering protectively over Sasha, his Alpha instincts telling him to protect his mate and child. She laid a hand gently on his leg, and he relaxed a tiny bit, letting himself sit down on her other side. His hand brushed over Sasha's stomach, resting there for a moment before locking eyes with her and nodding. They sat in tense silence for about four minutes before Sasha turned to look at her husband.

"Ready?"

With a nod of confirmation, Owen stood up and held out a hand to help Sasha. Claire followed closely, and they started moving through the trees again, Claire in front followed by Sasha. Owen was behind them, keeping close to Sasha and his unborn child.

The temperature wasn't horrible, but the humidity is what made them drag. It made the air heavy, hard to get a breath of fresh, clean air. It felt thick and sticky, and slowed them down further. They weren't running rather than walking quickly, but it was still hard between the wet air and uneven terrain. Owen had almost tripped over a rock, kicking it out of his way after he passed, when he heard a loud noise split through the otherwise silent jungle.

An engine.

They all looked at each other and took off running, following the sound in hopes of it being the kids. Sasha fell behind Claire, but Owen didn't let her stay too far behind, keeping her in his sights. They ran almost sixty yards when they came upon an old, broken down building.

Owen came to a halt behind Sasha, his chest brushing her back as he breathed in heavily. He walked into the open structure and picked up a jacket. "This one of theirs?"

"Oh my God, yeah." Claire said, relief flooding through her. Sasha looked at Owen as he made his way over to the old Jeep that was parked there, ' **JURASSIC PARK** ' emblazoned on the side. She remembered seeing the old park on the news when she was super young, and hearing about the instances with Dr. Grant and others, but nothing specific.

Owen stalked around the car, digging through cupboards and drawers. "How the hell they get one of these started?"

Claire was too busy looking at the road. "That path is a straight shot back to the park."

Owen looked to her briefly before his eyes fell on Sasha, silently telling her to stay near him. She inclined her head in acknowledgement, and came a little closer, watching outside of the tiny structure for movement. Owen fumbled with the straps holding the hood down before flinging it up and looking inside briefly, eyes darting around at the old engine. He moved to turn back to the bench, but a loud growl stopped him.

Sasha and Claire both gasped, and ran around the front of the truck. Owen pulled Sasha behind him protectively, and they all sat on the ground, back to the Jeep. Owen had one arm curled protectively around Sasha, the other resting across his stomach, trying to help settle his ragged breathing. Remembering how shaken up he had been, Sasha placed a hand on his and nodded, closing her eyes as he leaned his head against hers.

The Indominus' huge head ducked into the tiny room, nostrils flaring. Sasha was trembling herself, but she was also aware of Owen's body shaking slightly as he tightened his grip on her. The huge animal nudged the Jeep, causing it to rock back and forth. Claire's hand found Sasha's and she squeezed gently, signaling her fear. Sasha bit her lip and squeezed her hand back, just as the giant dinosaur withdrew its head.

Owen immediately reached around the edge of the Jeep for his rifle, grabbing it quickly and pulling it back around. Sasha and Claire both looked at him with wide eyes and he nodded, placing a finger over his lips. They all relaxed, Sasha's head falling back to lay against the Jeep. But it was shortlived.

A crash sounded from above, and debris went flying over all of them. Owen shielded Sasha from it, just as huge jaws started snapping in the gaping hole it left. Claire and Sasha both tumbled out behind Owen, making a break for the woods on the other side. Before they got far, a helicopter whooshed over, the Indominus following it. Claire was already on the phone with Lowery when it flew over, and she looked confused.

"Who's flying it?"

Claire paused as she heard the response.

"Masrani is? Why?"

Sasha and Owen were right behind her, watching as it flew over. They began running again, going through tall grass until they came up on a ridge that overlooked the Aviary. The building was a huge glass dome, Pteranodons and Pterodactyls visible from the outside. The flying reptiles swarmed about inside, just like it was a normal day.

From their vantage point, the three of them could see the helicopter fly over the Indominus as it ran, unleashing a rain of bullets in its direction. Owen shook his head as the machine gun went off, all of the rounds missing the giant reptile.

"How are they missing that?" Sasha breathed. Owen shook his head.

"I don't know."

The Indominus kept on its path, smashing right through the glass wall of the Aviary. Sasha gasped, and watched as Pteranodons flew out of the gaping hole that it left. They flew towards the sky, wings spread wide and jaws open. They flew at the helicopter, knocking a man out of it before swooping back over to grab him in their jaws.

Claire's hands flew to cover her mouth, and she let out a small sound of shock when a Pterodactyl flew into the helicopter's propellers, causing it to lurch dangerously to the side. Another went through the tail, causing Masrani to lose control. It spun around before crashing through the glass and exploding on the Aviary floor. Sasha flinched at the sound of the explosion, hand falling onto her stomach as if she could protect the baby's ears from it. Claire let out a half-sob half-whimper, and covered her mouth. Owen looked at Sasha, then back to the Aviary, where the flying dinosaurs were escaping.

And flying straight at them.

Owen pushed Sasha back towards the trees. "Thee trees! Go!"

Claire took off beside Sasha, Owen right behind them. They ran hard, Sasha panting heavily. The trio made it to the treeline as the Pteranodons flew over, Owen pushing them both to the ground. Sasha caught herself on her knees to prevent her stomach from hitting the ground, and stayed there unmoving until the flying animals had all passed over. Owen scrambled to his knees as she sat up, placing a hand on her back and on her belly.

"Sasha! Are you ok? I didn't mean to push you! I just wanted us-" Owen started apologizing, and Sasha shushed him gently.

"Owen relax, ok? I'm ok, the baby's ok." She didn't actually know that though. Who knew what all of the running could do to the baby? There was no way to know until this was all over, and it was making both of them antsy.

Owen nodded and dropped his head, breathing heavily as Claire looked over at Sasha. "I'm sorry I dragged you guys along-"

"No, don't apologize." Sasha told her. "It's fine. We would've been no safer in the park- that's exactly where the Indominus is headed, and those Pteranodons and Pterodactyls won't be far behind, if not earlier than her."

Claire nodded, and they all stood, dusting their clothes off. Luckily, the Aviary wasn't far from the park, which meant that they could get back to some form of civilization. They started off walking, but sped up as the sounds of the park reached their ears. Sasha was panting heavily as they made it into the main area between T-Rex kingdom and the petting zoo. But they weren't safe.

" _Ladies and Gentleman, due to a containment anomalie, all guests must take shelter immediately."_

 _O_ wen shook his head. "Shit."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

" _Ladies and Gentleman, due to a containment anomalie, all guests must take shelter immediately."_

The three of them ran into the crowd, looking for Claire's nephews as people screamed and ran from the giant flying dinosaurs. Owen had ahold of Sasha's arm as they ran, his other hand holding a rifle. Claire was further behind them, looking for Zach and Gray. Sasha shook her head at the chaos, feeling a pang of anger towards the scientists and investors, and their need for money.

This is what InGen and Dr. Wu, the head geneticist, got for messing with DNA. They messed with the Indominus' genes and plugged in things that shouldn't be there, creating the perfect predator. And it ended up being smarter than them. It had been the source of countless deaths already, and the toll was rising as the Pteranodons it had freed picked people out of the crowd and threw them around; into the ocean, into the buildings, everywhere. Owen ran, and paused as he spotted two kids without parents that fit Claire's description of her nephews watching them. Sasha looked at Owen and nodded, heading towards the kids. She spun and went towards them, only to hear Owen yelp in surprise. She turned back around and panicked.

"Owen!"

He had been pinned by a Pterodactyl, face against the concrete. Sasha looked around in a panic and spotted his rifle beside him. Clair was running towards him also, locking eyes with Sasha and nodding. Sasha snatched the rifle and held it up, shooting the Pteranodon off him as Claire pushed it backwards. Owen scrambled to his feet and looked between the women, giving Claire a squeeze around the shoulders and pressing a hard kiss against Sasha's mouth. The manager's eyes suddenly widened as she spotted the boys, and she ran towards them.

Sasha had never seen Claire so worried and fussy over someone before, but she was frantically looking the kids over, repeating "are you okay?" and "what happened?". Sasha was still being held firmly to Owen's side as he walked towards the group, gun held tightly in his hands.

The kids' attention was immediately on them, and the younger one pointed at the couple. "Who are they?"

Claire turned to them. "We all work together." She answered quickly.

Owen tilted his head back towards the gates to the alley between Rexy's habitat and the petting zoo. "We gotta go."

Claire nodded, and placed her hands on the kids' backs. "Oh, yep, let's go."

They headed towards the alley, stopping in front of the gate as a loud roar echoed from the other side. Owen pushed Sash behind him, and shook his head slowly.

"Take the kids... Get them someplace safe. R-" The gate flew open, flooding the alley with fleeing people and pissed of Pterodactyls. Owen pulled Sasha to the Jeep, Claire following their lead and getting the kids loaded in. Owen slapped the gearshift into reverse, and backed up into a dead end part of the alley. The Jeep stopped abruptly, and Sasha took a deep breath.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the seat and breathed heavily, her body finally feeling the aches and pains from throughout the day. Owen watched her warily, hand drifting across the center console to rest on her belly. The kids were too busy watching the dinosaurs fly by to notice the exchange, and Owen leaned across, lips laying a soft kiss against her temple. Sasha blinked an eye open at him, and Owen smiled gently. Despite the chaos outside, they were safe for the time being. Until the Pteranodon finished ravaging the main park, the Jeep was their only shelter. It looked like most guests had made it to shelter safely, only a select few falling prey to the the flying predators; others only being thrown around.

Suddenly, the younger boy, Gray, blurted, "Please don't leave us."

Claire chuckled. "I am not leaving you ever again in your life."

The boys shook their heads, and looked to Owen. "No, him! Him!"

Claire raised her eyebrows, and Sasha laughed. "Looks like you got a fanclub, Hun."

Owen nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well I'd hope so."

Sasha snorted. "So what do we do now?"

Owen glanced at his wife, scrubbing a hand through his curly hair. "Going to the raptor enclosure. See if we can find Barry. The Indominus won't make it here until late."

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

It was pitch black out when the Jeep pulled up outside the raptor enclosure.

But that wasn't the concerning part. There were InGen trucks everywhere, the men swarming about the compound, armed to to the teeth with guns. Owen could see his pack locked into the containment area, cameras mounted on their heads. Behind it all was Hoskins, who was already headed towards the Jeep when Owen hopped out, looking as arrogant as ever. The trainer headed towards Hoskins with a growing hostility, Sasha scrambling behind to hopefully prevent them from shooting Owen when he lost his temper. Claire followed, marching up to the man.

Spreading his arms wide, Hoskins had a smug smile set on his round face. "And the mother hen has arrived! I-"

Owen's fist collided with his jaw, and Sasha almost laughed as she heard Zach and Gray's whoops of entertainment from the a Jeep. Hoskins didn't fall this time, but he did stumble back, holding his chin. As he came back towards them, Owen pushed Sasha behind him and stood face-to-face with the older man.

"Hoskins, you wanted this to happen, you son of a bitch." Claire said.

"Jesus! How long's it gonna take you to realize that this is what we need to do?!"

"Get out of here, and stay the hell away from my animals." Owen snarled. Hoskins shook his head in what appeared to be disbelief.

"This is happening! With or without you."

Sighing and seeing the possibility of getting in big trouble, Owen reluctantly complied with Hoskins' request to use the raptors to track the Indominus. Owen told Sasha that he has to go lay down a ground plan for the mission, so her and Claire made their way to a huge box truck, opening the back. It was full of weapons and armor; Claire motioned for the kids to get in.

"See? Safe and sound. You guys are gonna stay back here until we tell you it's safe."

She continued talking to the kids, and Sasha walked back to Owen, who locked eyes with her and made his way over to her. "Hey, can you give me a lift back to the bungalow?"

Sasha furrowed her brow. "What for?"

"My bike."

Owen explained his plan to her on the way to their house. Sasha sighed as they stopped and stepped out of the Jeep. "Owen... I don't think... You're-"

She broke off, a sob cutting through her words. Owen's eyes widened and grew softer, immediately walking to Sasha and pulling her into his solid chest. He shushed her and ran his hands through her hair, trying to calm her. "Sash. Shhh, come on baby. I'm gonna be fine."

Her hands held onto his shirt, looking up at him. "I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt. I'm pregnant, and I don't want this baby to-"

"Sasha. Listen, alright? I'm gonna be ok. We're gonna lead the raptors into the woods, and we'll kill the Indominus. It's gonna be all over." He assured. Sasha sniffled.

"Promise me one thing?" She said quietly. Owen raised his eyebrows.

"You won't do anything stupid right? Don't make me a widow."

Owen snorted. "I won't. I'll be back. I have too much waiting for me to pull something dumb." He said. His hands came to rest on Sasha's stomach, and he knelt down, pressing a kiss onto it gently. Sasha combed her fingers through his hair gently, and accepted the long, passionate kiss that he pulled her into when he stood.

They stood there for a few minutes in each other's arms, until a chirping from inside caught their attention. Sasha turned to look, laughing quietly at the sight of Rizzo in the window of the bungalow. The Pisanosaurus was hopping excitedly, seeing her adoptive parents in the window. Sasha chuckled.

"We can't take her now. We'll come back later." Owen murmured. Sasha nodded.

"Ok."

They both hopped on Owen's bike, the sound of the engine ripping through the night air. It was a bumpy ride back, and Sasha gripped Owen around the waist tightly. When they came up on the raptor pen, there were several more ATVs and vehicles around, ready to follow the raptors into the woods. It was a dangerous plan, but at this point it was the only plan.

Climbing off the bike, Sasha turned to Owen. He held out a hand and she stepped into his hold. He tilted his head up so she could press a kiss to his lips, nose, and forehead. "Be careful. If it gets bad, get out."

"Yeah. You be careful too." Owen replied, giving her hip a brief squeeze and and letting his hand trail across her belly. Sasha nodded, and walked the opposite way, climbing into the cab of the box truck next to Claire.

Owen and his team had given the raptors a scent sample of the Indominus, and were following them as they tracked it through the woods, Owen leading on his bike. The raptors had been set up with cameras so they could watch from a remote tablet. The women were sitting in the large box truck, Sasha in the driver's seat and Claire in the passengers, holding the tablet so they both could watch. They were still in the parking area outside of the raptors, ready to take off in case the Indominus escaped that way. Sasha was shifting around anxiously as she watched the raptors' feed slow down, and Claire looked a bit hesitant to watch. The small window into the back slid open, and the boys stuck their heads in.

"Dude that's so cool." Zach muttered. He glanced at Sasha, smiling. "Your husband's a badass."

Claire snapped her head towards them.

"No, no, you are not watching this. Get back there." She slid the window shut, cutting off their view of the tablet. Sasha nodded.

"I didn't think they should watch it either."

"I don't need their mother to hate me more than she's already going to." Claire said quietly, shifting her hold on the tablet.

The two women watched in tense silence as the raptors slowed, the cameras briefly displaying Owen and Barry laying in the brush with guns pointed forward. Sasha swallowed thickly, biting her lip as the huge white dinosaur showed itself in front of the men. All fifty feet of her, spines and all. Sasha gasped, eyes wide as the raptors seemed to communicate with it.

She tilted her head. "That is way too familiar."

And unbeknownst to her, Owen was coming to the same conclusion in the jungle.

"I know why they wouldn't tell us what she's made of." Owen said to Barry.

Back in the truck, Sasha turned to the woman beside her "Claire, that's not just T-Rex and some other frog." Sasha paused, and deep in the jungle, Owen turned to Barry. "That dinosaur-"

"That thing-"

"It's part Velociraptor."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Hi guys! So my new computer gets shipped in on Friday so my next update will probably be that night or early Saturday, sorry for the wait! On a brighter note, we hit 400 followers. I can't thank you guys enough for your support!_**

 ** _Chapter 30_**

The Indominus was communicating with the raptors.

They could see it in the cameras, and Sasha gasped when the raptors turned back to to Owen, the man briefly coming into the camera's view. A ferocious roar cut through the air, loud enough that it shook Claire and Sasha in the truck miles away. Sasha tensed as all the camera footage cut out except Blue's. It only caught flicks of running men and the muzzle flashes from their powerful guns, and images of men being torn apart by the Indominus.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Are they all dead?" Gray's voice asked from behind them.

"No! No, they're all fine!" Claire lied, only to have Zach stick his head through the window.

"No they're not! Don't lie to him!"

"Guys, it's okay to lie to people to make them feel better!" Claire shot back.

"Guys! Can we not-"

Sasha cut off her sentence in a scream when a bloody hand smacked her window, and an InGen soldier looked in. "GET OUT OF HERE! GO."

Sasha wasted no time taking his advice, slapping the truck into drive and hitting the gas. It sped off, causing Zach and Gray to fly back a bit. She heard them yelling and bickering, until they both let out a yelp of terror. Glancing in the side mirror, she spotted Charlie right up behind the truck, running towards the back at full speed. Claire scrambled to watch, and was shocked to see her two nephews pick up a stun pole that was usually used to get herbivore moving, and shove it into the raptor's chest when she sunk her hind claws into the back of the truck. Charlie went flying back, tumbling across the gravel, alive but stunned. The boys let out whoops of victory, and turned back to Claire.

"Did you see that?"

"I can't wait to tell mom."

"No! Don't tell your mother anything. She won't ever let me see you again!"

Sasha was more focused on driving. At that moment, it was preventing her from having a full-blown panic attack. She was worried about Owen, constantly listening for the sound of his bike or looking for a glimpse of him in the mirrors.

"C'mon babe..." She muttered, knuckles white as she held onto the wheel. The raptor pack was gaining on the truck, and she pursed her lips. She didn't want to hurt them, but she was coming to the point where she had no other option. She pulled sharply to the the right, getting Blue and Echo off that side, then to the left, where Delta went tumbling into the ditch, trying to scramble back to her feet. Sasha was almost clear, when the shape of a raptor came flying at her window, shattering the glass and causing her to swerve as its jaws snapped around.

It was Charlie, back around for a second go at them.

Her powerful jaws closed on air, and Sasha jerked her left elbow up, hitting the dinosaur in the throat while Claire bashed it over the nose with the now useless tablet. Charlie tumbled out of the truck, and Sasha glanced quickly at the woman beside her.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"OWEN!" Both of the boys' voices came to their ears, and Claire spun, laying a hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"He's alright."

Sasha let out a sigh of relief, glancing out the shattered driver's window as Owen pulled up next to it. "We gotta get someplace safe! Follow me!"

Sasha nodded, and followed her husband as he rode rapidly down the road, back towards the park. They drove straight in the back gates, Sasha slowing as they approached Main Street. Owen lead them slowly down Main Street, heading towards the Innovation Center. We he pulled to a halt, Sasha did the same with the truck and ran out, straight into Owen's open arms. She put her hands on his cheeks and looked him over frantically. He had cuts and scrapes everywhere, and a long gash on the side of his neck. His blue shirt was spattered with his blood, dirt and sweat, the smell of gasoline still lingering on both of them from earlier.

"Are you ok? Look at that cut, oh my-" Owen placed his hands over Sasha's, shushing her gently.

"I'm ok. Just cuts and bruises. I'm more worried about you and the baby. You've been running all day, do you feel ok? Is anything weird?" He fussed, moving his hands down her arms and across her stomach.

"Nothing's weird. I haven't felt any pain so I think I'm good." Sasha reassured.

"Ok." He turned to Claire, who was looking over her nephews just as frantically. "Guys, let's move!"

Owen lead them into the Innovation Center, rifle on his shoulder and eyes searching for movement. He descended the emergency staircase to the Hammond Creation Lab, jumping out of the way as an InGen man hustled past, holding a large box.

"The embryos, they're saving them. They were supposed to be getting rid of them." Claire breathed. Sasha looked around the lab, blown away by their stupidity. After the Indominus, they were willing to save the hybrids? Keep them?

"What's going on?" She asked aloud, looking around the lab.

"I thinks that's above your pay grade, sweetheart." Hoskins' voice caused them all to turn to a far corner and watch.

"This is the start of a new beginning. Less military casualties, and more efficient fighting machines."

Owen paused. Were they raptor eggs? Hoskins kept up on his speech for awhile, before a huge shape burst into the lab.

Delta.

Owen pushed Sasha, Claire, and the kids behind him immediately, backing away. Delta was hunting, and he knew they didn't need to get in the middle of that. Hoskins held his hands up.

"Easy girl. Easy. We're on the same team here, right?"

Owen quickly ushered them out of the lab, eyes wide and feet silent. He saw Delta attack Hoskins, and heard the man yell in pain before it abruptly stopped. Honestly, Owen felt zero remorse at Hoskins' death. He shook it off, and took off running with the rest of the group as Delta smashed through a window behind them. They were at an advantage on the slick floor; Delta's talons sliding uselessly across. Owen lead the group through the lobby of the Innovation Center, Claire slapping on the hologram projector to distract Delta. Sasha breathed heavily as they ran out the doors, searching for a safe place.

But they were cut off again, Raptors surrounding them from every side. Owen held his arms out protectively, but dropped them and walked forward as Blue stepped out before him.

"So this is what it comes down to?" He murmured to the raptor.

"Owen, don't..." Sasha hissed. He gave her a silencing look, and Sasha raised an eyebrow.

Owen reached his hand out towards Blue, running his fingers down her jaw, smooth scales soft against his calloused hands. He gave the camera strap a little twist and let it fall to the ground, eyes never leaving Blue's.

"There you go."

Owen continued to soothe her gently, the other watching with curiosity in their golden eyes. Heavy footprints made Owen pause and back up towards Sasha. The Indominus appeared in front of them, and the raptors all turned to the giant white animal. It chirped at Blue, who made a similar noise in return before looking back at Owen and giving him something akin to a whine. She abruptly turned back to the Indominus, hissing in defiance. The Indominus roared back, and all hell broke loose. She batted Blue off to the side, and Sasha gasped, running with Claire to a vendor's stand where they ducked inside. Owen was on the other side of main street, rifle aimed at the giant dinosaur and firing off shots that proved to be useless on her armored skin. Claire shook her head.

"This isn't going to work." Sasha said, looking at the other woman. Claire nodded, and they ducked as a chunk of cement flew over their heads.

"More teeth. We need more teeth." Gray's small voice broke them out of their intense gaze upon the battle.

Claire and Sasha looked at each other, nodding. "I'll go." Sasha moved to stand, but Claire put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go. The Indominus will be the least of my worries if you get hurt." She told her. "Just make sure that they don't go anywhere."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. You be careful."

Claire took off, grabbing a flare from the emergency kit and heading towards the T-Rex Kingdom, where they'd find 'more teeth'. Sasha had her arms around the boys shoulders, but they all screamed when a giant hand shot it and managed to hook a claw in Gray's shorts. Sasha held onto him tightly, relieved when the hand retracted and Gray scrambled back to them. Sash held his tightly, hands gently smoothing his mop of blonde hair.

Owen appeared in the stand a few seconds later, and let his gun fall.

"Everyone ok?"

A ear-piercing roar tore through the air, and his eyes widened. That wasn't the Indominus.

Rexy came barreling into Main Street, Claire running in front of her, flare in hand. She threw it at the Indominus, and Rexy was immediately attacking the beast. They rolled around and fought, the T-Rex more experienced, but the Indominus more vicious and efficient. Eventually, the I-Rex had her pinned down, and the five of the deflated, knowing Rexy wasn't going to survive.

But then another figure darted forwards. Blue.

She screeched, and launched at the Indominus. Owen gripped Sasha's hand tightly- he didn't know if any of his raptors were dead or wounded, except for Blue. But the raptor was fearless, going at the Indominus with everything she had. She ran up the beast's neck, causing her to stumble back, catching herself on the edge of the Mosasaurus tank.

Rexy roared again, and Blue skittered back as the giant water dinosaur launched out of the lagoon, jaws immediately closing around the Indominus. The five cheered loudly, seeing the Mosasaurus pull the giant animal back into the water. Owen dropped his head against Sasha's, and pressed a kiss against her lips.

Rexy turned, surveying the land before stomping away, the threat gone. She shared a looks with Blue, and they went their separate ways, the T-Rex going back up towards the mountains. The five people emerged from the booth, hugging each other and trying to fight the creeping exhaustion. Blue came towards them, and Owen just shook his head.

"Go."

And she did, back towards the mountains. She screeched, and three other calls answered, causing Sasha to perk up and shake Owen's arm. "They're alive!"

/JURASSIC WORLD\\\

Claire and the boys were off the island on the first ferry. They were evacuating until they could get all the assets back into containment, which meant staff and all. Owen and Sasha were on the second ferry, the only thing with them was a pet carrier that had Rizzo inside. They had snuck her off the island, but Claire had given them permission, and long as she stayed contained properly.

"What do we do now?" Sasha asked as she sat on the floor of the building full of survivors, leaning back against Owen's chest.

"My Mom said we can come stay with her in Kentucky. She's still on the farm- we can keep Rizzo there. We'll go visit your Mom too. Look for our own place." Owen's voice was tired, and Sasha chuckled as he laid down.

They were next to Claire and her nephews, who were all huddled together closely. She sat up, Owen bringing his head to rest on her lap as she leaned against the animal carrier. Sasha smiled at Claire, who was soothing Gray as he cried softly.

"Gray, we're alright honey." Sasha said quietly, as an older couple approached a Claire and the boys. The woman covered her mouth and began crying in relief, catching Claire's attention. The fiery haired woman stood immediately. This must be Zach and Gray's parents.

Sasha smiled gently, brushing Owen's hair off his face as they reunited. Claire said something and motioned to them.

"Karen, David, this is Sasha and Owen Grady. They're the reason that I found the boys."

Karen looked at the couple on the floor. The woman was short, with long red hair that reached her waist, and a scar that crossed the left side of her face, leaving one eye completely white. She was awake, smiling a greeting to them. But the man was fast asleep with his head on her lap, light brown hair messy and dirty. His face was covered in tiny cuts and bruises, and they both looked rough. Karen could've kissed them both after hearing they had helped save her family.

"Thank you. So much." Karen said quietly, trying not to wake Owen.

"You should be thanking your sister. She saved the day yesterday."

Karen smiled. "We owe you all."

Sasha shook her head. "No you don't. Just keep them safe and help them heal. They went through a major emotional trauma- I wouldn't be surprised if either of them developed a small amount of PTSD." Karen looked surprised at Sasha's knowledge. "Sorry. I'm a Psychologist, things like that come out sometimes."

"It's alright. But you guys keep in touch, alright? Don't be afraid to come visit. I'm sure Claire can bring you guys over sometime."

Sasha nodded. "We will. Thank you."

"No, thank you. When are you guys flying back?"

"Tonight. There's a flight back to the states at 7:00. It goes to Miami. We're headed to Kentucky to his parent's place. I'm due in six months, so we're gonna stay in the states until the baby's born."

"You're pregnant?" Karen asked. Sasha nodded.

"Yeah. Due in September." Sasha said with a yawn.

"Congratulations. Now you have to come visit me- I love kids!"

Sasha chuckled. "Definetly."

The two families then settled down, talking about their lives, and anything to distract the five survivors of their Jurassic World experience.


	31. Chapter 31

**_So I'm back! Good news is that I got a new computer. Bad news is that we just hit our internet limit for the month so I can't update until sunday! But it hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of getting back to the real world. And sorry if there's typos/errors. I've been writing on my phone._**

 ** _-LunaRoo_**

 **Chapter 31**

Sasha and Owen were on the first flight out of Miami, heading for Owen's childhood home in Kentucky. His mother had called to let them know she'd pick them up at the airport when they made it, not wanting them to have to deal with a rental car. Emily had also called, sobbing on the phone. The blonde was headed back to Michigan until they got word of a possible reopening. Sasha slept through both flights, Owen's hand securely held in hers. They were both having trouble sleeping after the I-Rex incident, but neither were willing to talk about it yet. There were other survivors on their flight and everyone knew it, leaving the plane in a tense silence.

Owen and Sasha were still wearing their dirty clothes, not having enough time to change while evacuating the island. And it wasn't until they landed that they noticed how gross they felt. Owen's mother, Jo Ellen, was waiting in the terminal, and she ran to her son and daughter-in-law. There were tears in her eyes as she examined both of them, graying brown hair tied up in a loose ponytail. Jo Ellen was a fairly normal-looking women, with green eyes and freckled cheeks, her brown hair falling around her shoulders and graying towards the front.

"Oh my Lord!" She said, placing her hands on Sasha's cheeks and moving them down onto her shoulders. "Look at you two. Oh Owen, are you two alright? The baby?" She fussed, hugging them both tightly.

"We're ok, Mom. I think we both just need to sleep for a week." Owen replied with a small smile.

"Well, I'll get you home soon enough. What's in there?" She pointed at the Vari-Kennel next to Owen

"Uh, this is Rizzo. She's a Pisanosaurus." Owen told her.

Jo Ellen gave her son an incredulous look and lowered her voice. "You brought a dinosaur back with you?"

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Waking up at Jo Ellen's home three days later was vastly different than waking up at the bungalow.

The sound of crowing roosters and bellowing cows drifted to Sasha's ears as she groggily blinked her eyes. Owen was still asleep, one arm draped lightly around her, the other falling off the side of the bed. Sasha sat up and raked a hand through her wild hair, attempting to smooth it down as she looked around the room. It had been Owen's room when he was a child, but it now was painted a light yellow with creamy curtains and decor. Sasha smiled at the thought of a little Owen running around, and placed a hand over her stomach. She was supposed to visit a doctor the following day to make sure everything was alright, but Sasha felt a creeping nervousness that grew by the second. What if the baby was hurt? Or if she miscarried? Sasha took a deep breath, calming herself before standing and stretching.

She dug through her suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and swapping them out with her pajama shorts. Sasha added a plain t-shirt to the outfit, and turned to the door to slip out and let Owen sleep.

"Where you goin'?" Sasha closed her eyes as Owen's sleepy voice reached her eyes.

Walking back to the bed, she sat near his chest. "I'm sorry, I didn't wanna wake you up. I'm just going to hunt your Mom down and see if she wants any help." Sasha answered, smoothing a hand through his messy hair. He closed his eyes at her movements, and for a moment Sasha thought he was going to fall back asleep.

"What day is it?" Owen murmured. Sasha furrowed her brow.

"It's Sunday, babe. Why?"

Owen blinked up at her. "My Mom ain't home."

"How do you know?" Sasha prompted, moving her hand from his hair onto her stomach.

"Church. And she visits Dad's grave after the service every week." Owen replied, voice somewhat somber.

Owen's father had passed away a little over two years ago unexpectedly. One day he was healthy as a horse, the next day someone came around to visit and found him lying in the milk parlor. 'Major heart attack' the doctors had said. Owen was torn up for a long while, and still hadn't completely recovered.

"Oh. How about breakfast than?" Sasha asked, trying to lift his mood. Owen nodded.

"That sounds gorgeous right now." He said, voice muffled by his pillow. Sasha snorted at his answer, and moved to get up. "Not yet."

"What?"

"I haven't got to say good morning." He said, moving a hand over her stomach and glancing up to meet her blue eyes. Sasha smiled and laid her hand on his cheek gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too. And this baby. Whatever it is. Boy or girl."

Sasha leaned down and kissed him soundly. They broke apart and Sasha stalked his cheek gently as he pressed another soft kiss to her belly. "Good morning." He murmured against her skin. Sasha chuckled.

"Well, she says good morning back." Sasha told him. Owen raised an eyebrow.

"She?"

"I have a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"A feeling. A motherly instinct."

"Uh huh."

Sasha broke into a smile as Owen sat up. "Well my fatherly instinct says boy but-"

"The man always thinks it's a boy." Sasha cut in.

"Are we really doing this?" Owen laughed. Sasha paused.

"Oh my God I think we are."

Fifteen minutes later found Sasha standing in front of the stove, flipping French toast on a skillet. Owen was pouring his second cup of coffee, relishing in the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar as Sasha made food. It was weird not having Rizzo run around, but Jo Ellen didn't want her in the house, so Rizzo got her own stall in the horse barn. It was plenty big, and she got to go in the pasture with the other horses. Owen had laughed when he saw the mares take in the baby dinosaur like a newborn foal. It was good to be back on the farm. His Mom had more animals than he remembered though. They always had around a hundred and fifty dairy cattle and their own little shop out front, but Jo Ellen now had the cows, six Clydesdale horses, two llamas, and a herd of sheep. But, Owen knew how much she loved them, and didn't comment on the fact. Ever since his Dad passed, his Mom had been sad, and the animals kept her company. And she had her women's group from the church that met every Wednesday to talk about everything from the Bible to cooking, which was good for her too.

"Owen? Babe, do you want this?" Sasha's voice cut through his whirling thoughts. She was holding three slices of French toast out towards him on a plate.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Thinking about it?"

He knew she meant Jurassic World. Truth be told, he has shoved all of the memories far down, trying to forget the trauma until he felt secure enough to deal with it. Sasha had cried and waken up with nightmares for two nights in a row, so Owen refused to look broken for her. He knew he was creating more problems- his time in the Navy taught him that- but he wanted to be strong for his wife and his mother.

"No, just the farm." He replied, grabbing a fork and cutting his breakfast.

"It's a beautiful place. That llamas are new though." Sash told him, nodding out the kitchen window to the odd shaped creature roaming in the back.

"I don't trust them."

"The llamas?" Sasha said with a raised brow.

"What? They're shady-ass animals." Owen shot back.

"Velociraptors aren't?"

"No. They're simple. They want to kill. But llamas... Ugh they'd devise some creepy plan to spit on you." Owen said.

"I think you need more sleep." Sasha returned, sitting next to him on a stool that made her slightly higher than him.

"Yeah..." Owen sighed. Sasha looked over at him. She knew he had been struggling with the Jurassic World thing. He didn't want to talk about it, and was acting different than normal.

"Owen... Trying to get rid of the memories is gonna make it worse." Sasha said quietly, not wanting to upset him.

Owen felt something clench in his chest, and he gritted his teeth "I'm not-" he broke off, actually surprising himself when a sob made its way out of his chest.

Sasha let her arms slide around his neck, and held him tightly. Owen buried his face against her chest, trying to muffle the sobs that threatened to rip out of his mouth. "Hey... Babe, it's alright." Sasha soothed, running a hand through his hair and down his cheek.

Owen breathed heavily. Hadn't he just promised himself he wouldn't break down?

That didn't last long. But the feeling of Sasha's small hands rubbing soft circles on his back and stroking through his hair made him feel even weaker, letting himself rest heavily against her.

He was just tired.

Between everything that happened, and being torn from his raptors and everything he knew on the island, he was just tired and unable to get a proper rest.

Exhausted.

Sasha had been able to let out her feelings and stress about the event, though the occasional night terror might occur. But Owen had been trying to dam it up and hide it. Cover his weakness. But he came to the realization that he wasn't a Velociraptor, and he couldn't compartmentalize like them. And that's the realization that ended with him sobbing in Sasha's arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmured against her neck. Sasha shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She murmured into his hair, lips laying gentle kisses on the top of his head. Owen sighed. Everything would get better. He has beautiful wife and baby on the way.

Things were definitely looking up.


	32. Chapter 32

**_So this chapter didn't come out like I wanted it to, but oh well. It's just a filler before the last chapter and sequel :) The next chapter should be out by Tuesday night_**

 ** _Chapter 32_**

It was two weeks after when the first phone call came.

A representative from some huge state news station called while Owen was helping feed the horses. Sasha had picked up his phone since he was outside, and was shocked at the answer when she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Owen Grady?" A femal voice asked. Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, this is his wife, who's this?"

"My name is Caroline Rhinden, I'm a rep from Kentucky State News channel. We heard about your experience as one of the main protagonists in the Jurassic World incident, and are trying to cover the story to the best of our ability. You must be Dr. Sasha Grady, correct?" The woman explained, her tone giving the impression that she was reading off of a script.

Sasha was immediately hesitant of talking to this woman. Security footage from the incident had already leaked online- videos of Owen hiding under the Jeep from the I-Rex, along with some of them running through Main Street. But the most popular one was Owen releasing Blue from the camera. People has gone crazy over the videos, easily getting access to names through the Jurassic World staff list online. Sasha's name and credentials were listed in the brochures as part of the medical help section, making her easy to identify as well. Though this was the first call they had received from a news station, it wasn't the first for Claire; the two woman had stayed in touch, and the former manager had told Sasha about how she'd been getting her door knocked down day after day by reporters and lawyers.

"Dr. Grady?"

"I am. What exactly do you want us to do?" Sasha questioned, walking out the backdoor of Jo Ellen's kitchen and heading towards the horse barn. She waved at Owen's mother as she passed the dairy parlor, the older woman giving her daughter-in law a warm smile. She had been doting on Sasha, excited for her future grandchild.

"Answer a few questions, possibly do an on-camera interview. Nothing live, but on camera." Caroline said. Sasha stepped into the barn, stopping at Rizzo's stall to coo at her baby for a moment before replying.

"We'll talk about it. Do you have a number I can reach you at?" Caroline gave her the info, and Sasha disconnected the line. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea, though she knew it'd be helpful to take some heat off of Claire.

"Oh Rizzo." She sighed, sticking her hand in to pet the dinosaur. The little herbivore had enjoyed being at the farm probably more than she enjoyed living the park. She had her two adoptive parents, and other friendly animals to play with. But they did have to have a heat lamp for her to make up for the cooler temperature.

Turning from the herbivore, she didn't see her husband in the barn anywhere, so walked towards the ladder to the hayloft. "Owen?"

The lack of response but freshly filled feeders prompted her to go to the next barn over. It was where all the bottle-fed calves were, along with Owen. He had been helping out his mother as much as possible, doing little chores that sometimes she forgot. This time it was just a tedious one. He was strolling from hutch to hutch, putting ear tags in calves that had just been born.

"Owen?"

He looked up from the heifer that he was wrangling, tagging pliers in hand.

"Hey Sash. What's up?" Owen clamped the pliers quickly on the calf's ear to secure the tag, shoving the pliers into his back pocket and making his way to Sasha. He placed a gentle hand on her slightly protruding stomach and kissed her cheek.

"Um, I just got a weird call. From Kentucky State news. They want us to do an interview about the incident." Sasha told him, holding out his cell and the paper she scribbled the callback number down on. Owen read the number over and glanced at her.

"What do you think?" He asked. Sasha shrugged.

"It'd take some heat off Claire. I don't know how many times I've seen her on the news already. But then again I don't really want to go in front of all these people and talk about it." She answered, running a hand over her stomach and looking back up towards him.

"Then we don't go. I don't want to have reporters stickin' microphones in your face or followin' our every move like they are Claire." Owen said, rubbing the head of a calf in the row next to them.

Sasha nodded, unzipping her light jacket as a warm April breeze rolled over them. "I'll call her back later."

Owen set his hands on Sasha's shoulders. "Good. And we're gonna forget about it. The I-Rex, I mean."

She looked up at him. "How do you think the raptors are doing?"

Owen stiffened at the question. "Blue is the smartest dinosaur on that island."

"And?"

"She'll make it. Who knows, with her attitude she might take over the place." Owen joked. Sasha smiled, happy that he would even talk about his pack. Ever since he had his moment while making breakfast a couple weeks ago, he had been rather quiet. Not silent, but quieter than usual. She knew that he missed the raptors- missed the excitement of the park.

"I bet she kicked the T-Rex right off her throne." Sasha chuckled, softly pressing a kiss to Owen's brow.

He gave a small smile, and his hand slid down her arm to brush over her stomach. "How are you, by the way?"

Sasha shrugged. "I was a little sick this morning. Still kinda feeling it actually. But other than that and my sore legs I'm good." She winced as the calf beside her bellowed, causing her to jump slightly. "Forgot how loud that can be."

Owen looked at the calf. "Aw, he's just mad cause he just got a new earring."

Sasha giggled as Owen batted the ear tag gently before letting the steer suck on his fingers. "That's kinda gross, Hun."

"What, this?" He held up his hand, now covered in calf saliva, and wiggled his fingers. "C'mon, Sash, I think you got something right there..."

He playfully reached for her face, but she dodged out of the way and scrunched up her nose. "Gross."

Owen chased after her when she ran out, and Sasha squealed as he caught her around the waist with his clean hand. He spun her around and pressed his lips to hers gently. Sasha shifted into a more comfortable position, but abruptly jerked away moments later.

"Owen Grady! You might be all grown up but you still ain't allowed to play tonsil hockey on my lawn!" Jo Ellen's voice cut across the yard, and Sasha dropped her head, laughing quietly.

"Sorry Mom." Owen grumbled back, releasing Sasha.

"oooo, someone's in trouble." Sasha teased, poking Owen in the ribs. He flinched away, and Sasha's eyes widened. "Are you ticklish?"

"What? No?" He lied pitifully, and Sasha raised an eyebrow.

"Ten years we've been married and I never figured out you were ticklish on your ribs."

"I'm not." Owen insisted. Sasha rolled her eyes, and stuck her hands towards him, wiggling her fingers. Owen held out a hand.

"Sasha..." He warned. She smiled, but it turned into a squeak as he tickled her.

"No! Owen, I'm pregnant, you're not allowed to tickle me!"

They kept up their squabble for a while. Owen looked at Sasha when they stopped for breath, and suddenly felt overwhelmed by pride and joy. He had a gorgeous wife and a baby on the way. There wasn't anything else he could ask for. And for now, while the park was shut down and his pack was running free, his family was all that he needed.


	33. Chapter 33

_**So here we are, on the last chapter. I can't thank you all enough for your support through this fic. There will be a sequel though. It will probably be named after another song title, as I do enjoy naming my fics after songs. This one was title after Josh Gracin's 'We Weren't Crazy'. The lyrics that I felt related to them are at the end of the chapter for you guys if you don't know it already. I felt like it described Sasha and Owen's life before and during the fic, so yeah. I'll post a note when the sequel's up, and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 33**_

 _6 months later..._

"Owen, I know how to breathe, for God's sake, _quit telling me_!"

Sasha laid in a bed at St. Elizabeth Hospital, loose strands of hair from her sloppy ponytail sticking to her face. Her water had broke at one A.M., and they had rushed to the hospital. Jo Ellen was coming up later, opting to stay home and get ready before jumping into the car with them. Owen had been a little frantic, pulling on clothes quickly and helping Sasha do the same before herding her into their pickup truck. The hospital was two hours away from the farm, so she was beginning to get a bit tired by the time they got there. The Doctors had quickly moved her to the OB/GYN department, waiting until the contractions got closer. Owen sat by her bed, letting her crush his hand as waves of pain came.

"Sorry. Just tryin' to help."

Sasha's attitude had been up and down through the pain; she'd curse and yell at him briefly, but then be sweet and apologize a few minutes later. He honestly found it kind of amusing, but would never reveal that to her in the state she was in. Sasha was already anxious to find out the gender- they had opted to keep it a secret, not particularly worried about what sex their baby was.

"Well you're not! You-"

The door to the room suddenly opened a crack, and Sasha paused mid-rant, expecting it to be the doctor. But a more familiar, more welcome face appeared, and Sasha immediately teared up.

"Mom!"

Sandy smiled, and walked hurriedly to the bed, embracing her daughter. Bobby walked in behind her, shaking Owen's hand a exchanging a few words with the other him.

"I wasn't gonna miss my first biological Grandchild being born! And neither was your friend." Sandy said, stroking her daughter's cheek gently.

"What?"

The door swung open again, and Emily appeared in the room, throwing her arms in the air to make a big entrance, a huge stuffed rabbit dangling from her right hand.

"Em! Oh my God!" Sasha held her arms out, and Emily hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, I missed you." She told her. Sasha chuckled, looking up at all the people in the room.

"I can't believe you all came down here for us. How'd you get down this fast? I've only been in here for like four hours." Sasha said, brows furrowed. Bobby gave a small smile.

"When you've got your own jet, time is not an issue." He said, holding his hand up like it was some huge secret. Sasha laughed at the older man, and gave him a quick hug.

"Owen called us while you were still at the house. We left right away, and Emily was already in New York with family. She called us, told me she was one of Sasha's best friends and that Owen told her to hitch a ride with us." Sandy explained. "And the flight is just a little over an hour."

Sasha wiped the wetness from her eyes and brushed a hand over Owen's hair. "Thank you." She murmured.

"They're not the only friends with a private jet."

Claire's unmistakable voice sounded through the room as she sauntered in, Zach behind her. Sasha's eyes widened, and she hugged the woman and the teenager tightly. "Where's Gray and your parents?"

Zach brushed a hand through his dark hair. "They're coming later. Aunt Claire was staying with us, and accidentally woke me up while leaving. I told her I'd come along once I found out what was going on."

Sasha looked around the room and smiled. "Thank you all so much. I wish the baby would've decided to come during daylight, but obviously it's on its own schedule."

A course of laughter went through the room as the Doctor entered again. "Wow, we've got quite a crowd in here now." Sasha smiled at the woman, but she knew everyone wasn't allowed to stay. "I hate being the bad guy, because I always am in this situation, but I'm gonna have to ask everyone to stay in the waiting room except the father."

"No problem, Doc." Emily said, and everyone began to file out, giving good luck wishes. Sandy kissed Sasha's forehead before leaving, and bid Owen and her goodbye.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Grady?" Dr. Marinello asked, checking her vitals briefly.

"Right now, good. But the contractions are getting closer." Sasha replied, feeling Owen's thumb brush over her knuckles gently.

"That's very good. I suspect we only have a few more hours. Some one will be in to administer an epidural in a few minutes. Do we know the gender?"

"Nope. Left it a surprise." Owen answered, throwing the Doctor a small smile.

"Alright. I'll be back if there's any news. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask for me." She told them, scribbling something on her clipboard.

"Thank you." Sasha said.

True to her word, an Anesthesiologist came in twenty minutes later, and administered the epidural. It stung for a while, but eventually everything started to become numb, and Sasha relaxed.

"Feelin' better?" Owen asked, looking over to his wife.

"Yeah. I can't feel my legs though."

"Just a few more hours."

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sitting in the waiting room felt like eternity to Emily.

Owen had come out a few times for water, looking exhausted. Emily recalled Sasha saying something about him not being a morning person, and chuckled as he dragged across the room. When she asked about how Sasha was, he would either reply with 'good' or a sarcastic 'she hates me at the moment', depending on whether or not she was in pain. His mother, Jo Ellen, had also arrived later, and immediately befriended Sandy.

But five hours later, it was well worth the wait. Owen finally exited the room again, a smile on his face. "You guys can come in now ."

Everyone was immediately standing, hustling into the room. Emily smiled as she saw Sasha laying on the bed, looking exhausted but happy. She was cradling a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, and Emily let out a soft squeal.

"It's a girl! What's her name?" Emily asked, looking to Owen and Sasha with a curious gaze.

"Hadley Elizabeth Grady." Sasha said quietly, tracing a finger down her baby's cheek. Jo Ellen and Sandy were both already crying. It wasn't Jo Ellen's first grandchild- Owen's brother had kids, but it was Sandy's and they were both emotional. Claire stood with a smile on her face, and Zach was half-hid behind her, not sure what to do. Emily held up a hand to Sasha, and the exhausted woman returned a high-five.

"Woooo! High-five for childbirth!"

 **/JURASSIC WORLD\\\**

Sasha and Owen sat in the room after everyone had gone back to hotels, exhausted from the night's events. Hadley was cradled in Sasha's arms, and she rocked the baby gently, watching as she dozed off for the first time. Owen had been give a chair that allowed him to sit more level with the bed, and he leaned over, watching their newborn daughter fall asleep. She had his green eyes and light brown hair, but her features resembled Sasha. She was tiny, and Owen felt an overwhelming sense of love and attachment to both the baby and his wife.

"I love you." He murmured, catching Sasha's blue eyes and giving her a soft smile. Sasha leaned against his shoulder, and Owen nuzzled the side of her face and hair, kissing her cheek gently. Sasha giggled as his cold nose rubbed against her cheek, but relaxed into his gentle touches.

Gazing down at the baby on her arms, she smiled. A new baby, an awesome husband, and a fresh start away from the park. Maybe it would reopen, maybe it would stay closed. But at that moment, it didn't matter.

At that moment, all that mattered was her family, and her new life.

* * *

 **¿The End?**

 **-We Weren't Crazy-**

 _Lookin back laughing, cause they called us crazy._

 _We were young, we were wild, we were restless._

 _Had to go, had to fly, had to get away._

 _Took a chance on that feelin'._

 _Baby, we were lovin' blind, borderline reckless._

 _We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in._

 _Baby, we were a lot of things, but we weren't crazy._

 _We could've set it down_

 _When things got tough._

 _Coulda walked away, from this love._

 _But that'd be crazy._


	34. Chapter 34

**_Hey guys! The sequel is up -well, at least the prologue- and is titled 'The Only Way I Know."_**

 ** _Go take a look, and I hope you enjoy. First chapter will be posted sometime in the next couple days :)_**


End file.
